


The Road You Choose

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Pokemon Journey, Unova Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Ash reached the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. He’s not a rookie trainer any more, and he’s definitely not an idiot. Now he’s starting a new journey in the Unova region, and this time nothing is going to stop him from winning the Vertress Conference and moving one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master.
Comments: 117
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

"Ash? Are you ready?"

"Coming," Ash yelled back. He thundered down the stairs, only to double back when he realised he'd forgotten his new cap. Mom shook her head fondly as he made it to the hall.

"Its a good thing the professor seems to be moving even slower than you today."

Ash squinted at the clock. Professor Oak had definitely said ten o'clock, and it was five past now. Not much by Ash's standards, but the professor was different. Well, usually.

"I guess he got distracted," Ash said. "Let's go up and meet him."

It would be nice to say goodbye to his Pokémon before they left for Unova. His mom agreed, and with Pikachu on his shoulder the two of them made their way up the hill. They hadn't got far before Pikachu twitched, and pointed to the plume of smoke rising from behind the lab.

"Oh dear," Mom sighed. "I hope they haven't caused too much of a mess."

Ash was already sprinting for the ranch. He vaulted the low fence without breaking stride, and rounded the building to find Professor Oak standing in front of a smoking crater. Bulbasaur was by his side, vines reached out to restrain the culprits, and Ash groaned.

"Sceptile! Infernape!"

The two Pokémon jerked round at his shout. Ash skidded to a halt next to the professor and stared at them. "What were you two doing?"

Infernape ducked his head, but Sceptile just folded his arms with a huff. Ash looked round at the signs of battle all around them. "You were training?"

They both nodded, and Ash nodded for Bulbasaur to release them. His old friend leaned in for a pat before shooting a final warning look at his fully evolved friends and waddling off to look for more troublemakers. Infernape bowed his head, and Ash moved over to squeeze his shoulder.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with training. Just, maybe don't go over the top next time."

Both Infernape and Sceptile frowned at that. Ash scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess you kind of have to if you want to get stronger."

Professor Oak coughed. "If I may, Ash, I think some of your Pokémon could use a trip away from the ranch." He gave a slightly strained smile. "Some of them are getting a little bit restless."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ash. After the excitement of the Sinnoh League, he had been getting kinda bored after a week at home. It had to be even worse for his Pokémon. Pikachu chirped a suggestion, and Ash brightened. "Hey, why don't I bring them to Unova?"

Oak blinked, but Ash had taken a fancy to the idea. "There are those battle club things in Unova, right? That would be the perfect place to burn off some steam!" Sceptile hummed, and Ash grinned. "And there's a League there too!"

He'd been itching for a new challenge, and it would be cool to try the Gyms in Unova. Oak frowned. "There is, but I thought you preferred to catch new Pokémon when you travel to a new region?"

"I do," said Ash with a nod. "And I will, but it'd be nice to show these guys Unova too." Both Sceptile and Infernape nodded agreement. Ash smiled at them. "And when I was Sinnoh, it kind of felt like I'd been neglecting everyone else."

It hadn't been until he was training for the Sinnoh League that he realised how little he had used some of his Pokémon over the last couple of years. Nearly all of them had learned moves that he'd never taught them, but more importantly it had been clear when he spoke to them how much they had missed him. Ash didn't want any of his Pokémon to feel like that.

Sceptile shook his head firmly, and Ash didn't need a talking Meowth to translate what he said. "I'm glad you didn't feel that way, Sceptile, but I still should be working with all of you more often." He sighed when Sceptile's frown deepened. "C'mon, you can't tell me you don't want to battle more."

Sceptile glanced round at the impromptu battlefield and shrugged. Professor Oak sighed. "You've been doing your best, Ash. It's perfectly natural to want to focus on your new Pokémon."

"I know, but I could have rotated them a bit more or something." He blinked. "Actually, having them around would be a great way to help train the new Pokémon I catch."

Teaching Energy Ball to Turtwig might have been a lot easier if Sceptile had been around to teach him Bullet Seed first. Ash could think of a dozen other ways his Pokémon could have helped each other. Maybe he should ask Snorlax and Muk to help work out a good strategy for Torterra...

"Ash? Professor?"

"Over here, Mom!" Ash called. He shook himself; he could work out a plan for Torterra later. Mom joined them and stared at the destruction for a minute, before shaking her head.

"Only your Pokémon, Ash. Is everything all right?"

"It will be," said Oak dryly. "Exeggutor knows Grassy Terrain. So does your Bayleef now, by the way."

Ash grinned. "Thanks." He turned to his mom. "I'm taking some of my Pokémon to Unova!"

Mom smiled at him, and gave Infernape and Sceptile a scratch each. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Will you be able to transfer Pokémon all the way from Unova though?"

Ash didn't know, but Oak nodded. "We might have to go via Professor Juniper's system first, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. We were meant to be visiting her anyway." He glanced at his watch and winced. "Oh dear, I completely forgot the time." He started towards the lab, then paused. "Ash, you've got five minutes to decide who you want to take, and then we really have to go."

Ash gulped. Five minutes? That wasn't nearly enough! He shook himself and looked at Infernape and Sceptile.

"Okay, do you two wanna come?"

They did. Ash rubbed his chin. "I think I'll take Gible," he said, after a moment's thought. "He was the last one I caught in Sinnoh, and I didn't get to work with him much before the League."

Infernape nodded approvingly, and growled something that sounded like what he used for Piplup's name. Ash laughed. "Yeah, we might even master Draco Meteor in Unova! Now, who else?"

"What about Glalie?" Mom suggested. "You never did end up using him at the Lily of the Valley Conference."

Ash hesitated. Not using Glalie against Conway had been the right call, but it meant the Ice-type did deserve a good adventure. Something in him rebelled against the idea of taking too many Pokémon over though, and he found himself hesitating.

Mom squeezed his shoulder. "Remember, you don't have to take more. You can transfer Pokémon whenever you want after all. Besides, you'll be catching new Pokémon when you get there, won't you?"

Ash nodded, feeling much happier. Having two spaces gave him some options, and he would be swapping Sceptile, Infernape, and Gible out before too long. A wide grin spread across his face. A new region, with new Pokémon and a new Gym Challenge, all with old friends at his side. He couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Ash had come to Unova looking for adventure. He expected new Pokémon and people, maybe an enemy or a rival or two. Legendary Pokémon had not been on the list.

Not that Ash knew for sure that what he had seen was a Legendary Pokémon, but he had met enough of them to know when he was around something special. Of course, he didn't normally run into them within ten minutes of setting foot in a new region. Nor did their meetings usually end with his best friend being caught in some crazy electrical storm and losing control of his electricity.

Ash found it hard to concentrate as Professors Juniper and Oak ran their tests. Pikachu being hurt was bad enough, but Team Rocket was here too and they looked like they had been training hard. Ash would almost be impressed by their persistence in following him halfway round the world if they weren't so annoying.

The Pokéballs on Ash's belt rocked, and he took a deep breath. He had three of his strongest Pokémon with him, and they had all beaten Team Rocket more times than he could count. He turned back to Pikachu in time to catch the last of Professor Juniper's evaluation.

"-kind of electrical storm, but I see no evidence of any problems."

Ash brightened. "So Pikachu must be fine! That's awesome. You're okay, buddy."

Pikachu started leaped for his shoulder with a delighted squeak, only to fall back when Juniper asked him to stay a bit longer. Ash moved to reassure his friend, but the mention of new trainers and starter Pokémon caught his attention. The Unovan Pokémon he'd seen so far had been awesome, and starters were always some of the coolest. Mom caught his eye and smiled.

"Why don't you go and see? Don't worry, I'll stay here with Pikachu."

Still Ash hesitated. "Pikachu, do you mind?"

Pikachu was already leaning into Mom's scratches, and waved a paw. Ash smiled. "Okay, I'll be back."

Half a minute after meeting Trip, Ash was beginning to wish he had stayed with Pikachu. He could deal with unfriendliness, but insulting him just because of where he was from? What was so bad about Pallet Town and Kanto anyway? Infernape's Pokéball rocked, but Ash placed a hand on it. Trip was a bit of a jerk, but Ash could handle him.

Unfortunately, he was so preoccupied with calming Infernape that he wasn't in time to stop another Pokéball from bursting open.

"Where did you get a Gible? That's not a Kanto Pokémon."

"No," Ash agreed. "I got him when I was travelling in Sinnoh last year."

"Oh, I remember," said Juniper. "You used him in the Lily of the Valley Tournament, didn't you? I thought I recognised him from the semifinals."

Trip was so busy gaping that he missed the wink she sent Ash. "Wait. You got to the semifinals of the Sinnoh League Conference."

Ash nodded. "Yep. That was a good battle." It would have been better if he had beaten more than two Pokémon, but those two were Legendaries. He was past it. Really.

Trip continued to stare, until Gible butted his ankle. "Hey!"

"C'mon, Gible, back here," Ash said. Some of his Pokémon got worked up as easily as he did. "Sorry, he's always a bit enthusiastic."

Gible didn't look sorry in the slightest, but allowed himself to be returned without any fuss. Trip continued to stare, and Ash grinned brightly back. Trip was no Paul, and Ash was no good at holding a grudge. He hadn't had the best first meeting with Misty, after all, and look how they had ended up.

Professor Juniper coughed.

"Now then, Trip, are you ready to meet your partner?"

Trip shook himself and turned to her. "Yes, Professor."

Ash watched in fascination as the three starters were revealed. Tepig was tough and Oshawott was adorable, and Ash wasn't surprised when Trip opted for the cool and collected Snivy. Professor Juniper handed Trip his Pokédex and Pokéballs, and the young trainer left without a backward glance. Ash was watching him go, torn between going after him and waiting for Pikachu, when Juniper tapped his shoulder.

"He won't be in town long, you know. That boy isn't one to sit still."

Ash hesitated, then grinned. "Thanks, Professor."

Catching up to Trip was easy. The other teen had a scowl on his face when he turned, but Ash ignored that. "Hey, Trip. Are you going to be challenging the Gyms?"

"Of course," Trip scoffed. "That's basic."

Ash forced himself to ignore that too. "Me too. Maybe I'll get to battle you at the League."

Trip opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by an excited Pikachu. Ash scooped his partner up with a delighted laugh. "Hey, buddy! You okay now?" Pikachu nodded, cheeks sparking happily. Ash hugged him close. "Good. I was worried."

"What is that?"

Ash turned to find Trip holding his Pokédex. "This is Pikachu. He was my very first Pokémon."

Trip glared at him. "You have a Pikachu and a Gible? How many Pokémon do you have?"

"A lot," Ash admitted. "I only brought four with me though, I want to catch more over here." A thought struck him and he grinned. "Y'know, the best way to meet a new Pokémon is in a battle."

Trip's eyes narrowed, then he gave a curt nod. "Fine." He took his only Pokéball. "Snivy, go."

The little Grass-type materialised in a flash of light, and stretched itself out. Ash was on the verge of sending Pikachu out when he remembered he was supposed to be giving his other Pokémon more of a turn.

"Gible, I choose you!"

Gible appeared with a shark-like grin. Trip frowned. "I thought you'd use that Pikachu."

"Gible is my newest Pokémon," Ash explained. "Pikachu has been travelling with me for years, Gible needs the practice more." Pikachu grumbled something, and Ash gave him a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, you'll get loads of good battles, just not now."

"Hey, are you ready yet?"

Gible growled. Ash just grinned. "You bet. Let's go!"

"Huh. Snivy, Tackle."

"Dig!" Ash called, and Gible vanished underground. Snivy skidded across to a halt and glanced round at Trip, who frowned.

"Careful. He'll come up soon."

Snivy nodded, but was still sent flying when Gible burst up from underneath. The Grass-type recovered quickly but she was breathing hard and Trip's hands clenched into fists. "Use Leaf Tornado."

"Lead Tornado?" Ash asked, but shook himself. Sceptile could investigate later. "Block it with Dragon Pulse!"

He watched the results with interest, and grinned when the draconic energy vaporised the swirling leaves. This looked like it would be a good one to work out Counter Shield with. For now though, they had a battle to win.

"Gible, use Rock Smash!"

"Dodge it," Trip yelled, and Snivy sped to the side with impressive speed. "Use Leaf Tornado again."

"Dig," Ash responded.

"Is that all you know how to do?" Trip sneered. "Run and hide?"

Ash glared at him. "We'll show you what we can do. Rock Smash!"

Once again, Snivy wasn't experienced enough to dodge the underground assault. Snivy was sent flying through the air, and hit the ground with a thud that had Ash wincing. Gible glanced back and Ash held up a hand. Snivy tried to rise, only to fall back with a pained grunt. Ash watched it for a moment, then glanced at Trip.

"Snivy can't battle any more, but that was a lot of fun. Your Snivy is really strong."

Trip said nothing as he returned Snivy. Ash eyed him. The last thing anyone needed was another Paul. Trip stared at the Pokéball for a moment, then his scowl relaxed ever so slightly. "He did well, and he'll get even stronger. I want to battle Gible again when we do."

Ash smiled at him. "Sounds good to me." Gible growled agreement, and Ash crouched to give him a scratch. "Gible enjoyed himself."

Trip nodded and set the 'ball back on his belt. "I'll see you around."

Ash watched him head back into Nuvema Town with a smile. Pikachu chirped in his ear, and Ash reached up to pet him. "Yeah, I can't wait for the rematch either."

This felt like the start of a good rivalry. At least Trip didn't tell his Pokémon off for losing. Pikachu nodded and hopped off Ash's shoulder while Ash focused on Gible. "You were great, you know. We'll work on Draco Meteor when we can, and how do you feel about learning how to do Counter Shield with Dragon Pulse."

Gible nodded vigorously, and Ash had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Pikapi!"

Ash spun round so fast he almost fell over. He'd never heard Pikachu sound that worried outside of a life-threatening situation. "Pikachu? What's up, buddy?"

He saw the problem as soon as the question left his lips. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking furiously but in a way that was very very wrong, and Ash swallowed. "There's something wrong with your electricity? Can you do a Thunderbolt for me?"

Pikachu hesitated, but screwed up his face. Sparks sputtered from his cheeks, then abruptly fizzled out. He tried again, to the same results, and Ash bit his lip hard.

"C'mon, lets get back to the professors."

Something was wrong with Pikachu, and Ash was going to find out what.

* * *

Another round of tests, and another freak lightning storm later, Pikachu was back to normal. Kind of.

"Thunderbolt!"

The attack landed, but Sceptile barely flinched. Ash scratched his head. "Yep, it's definitely weaker than it used to be."

Sceptile was the safest to practice on with his resistance, and how used to Pikachu he was, but he normally felt it more than that. Pikachu's ears flattened, and Ash picked him up. "It'll be okay, Pikachu. We'll keep training, and you'll be back to normal in no time."

Sceptile and the others made various noises of encouragement, and Pikachu finally gave a small smile when Gible started chewing on Ash's trouser leg. Sceptile rolled his eyes, and Infernape picked the little Dragon-type up and shifted him in the direction of the battlefield. Ash took a breath. He would be starting on his Unova journey in the morning. That gave him a few more hours to work with Pikachu before they had to get some sleep.

In the meantime, he wanted Infernape to help Gible get started on Counter Shield. He was just opening his mouth when Sceptile suddenly cocked his head to one side. Ash frowned at him, but remained silent when his friend held up a hand. Silently Sceptile padded over to a nearby tree, then his hand flashed out and he pulled a struggling Oshawott into sight. Ash blinked.

"Wait, are you the Oshawott from the lab?"

The way the little Water-type beamed at him immediately confirmed his guess. Ash smiled and knelt down to pet him. "What are you doing out here?"

Oshawott kicked at the ground shyly. Unable to resist, Ash sat down next to him. "You really are a cute one. We should probably let Professor Juniper know where you are though."

Oshawott pouted. Sceptile raised an amused eyebrow at Ash, while Pikachu nudged him pointedly in the ribs. Ash hesitated, but it couldn't hurt to ask. "Or did you want to come with me - Oof!"

Oshawott had thrown himself into Ash's chest with a delighted squeak. Ash hugged him. "Okay, okay, I'll talk to the professor."

He didn't want to get Oshawott's hopes up, he was meant to be going to a beginner trainer after all, but Ash had a good feeling about this.

Sure enough, Juniper just smiled when Ash explained the situation.

"I thought he took a shine to you. Well, he clearly wants to go with you, and if you're happy then I'm happy to let him go."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. "Thanks, Professor."

Oshawott was doing a happy dance with a slightly bemused Pikachu and Gible. Ash watched them with a smile as he accepted Oshawott's Pokéball from Juniper. Oshawott was young but he was enthusiastic and that was the most important part. If all the Pokémon he caught in this region were as passionate then this was going to be great.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Despite having stayed up for probably longer than he should have getting to know Oshawott, Ash was awake even before his mom. Gible grumbled a little at the early start, but Oshawott was raring to go. He even tried to climb onto Ash's shoulder, until Pikachu finally lost his patience. By the time Ash settled the ensuing squabble everyone else was awake and it was time to go.

"And you've got your Pokédex? And spare Pokéballs?"

"Yes, Mom," said Ash patiently. He was itching to get going, but he knew his mom would miss him while he was away. He would miss her too. "I'll be fine."

Mom smiled and straightened his cap. "I know, but be careful. You're all ready to go."

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Actually, Ash, I had a favour to ask."

"Sure," said Ash. "What do you need?"

Oak nodded to Juniper. "Actually, I should say we need a favour. You see, Ash, Professor Juniper and I have been developing a way to transfer Pokémon back and forth while the trainer is in the field."

Ash brightened. "That sounds awesome!"

Not having to wait until he got to a Pokémon Centre would make it much easier to spend time with all of his Pokémon. Juniper nodded. "You’re still limited to having six Pokémon in your party, but it could still benefit a lot of trainers. We've got a prototype working, but we would really like to test how it works in the field before we announce it to the general public."

Oak coughed. "I was originally planning on asking Gary, but he's busy with his research, and now that you've decided to start rotating out the Pokémon that you have at my lab-"

"That would be perfect!" Ash agreed. "I'd love to test it for you."

Pikachu leaned down to study the blue watch-like device that Juniper handed him, and Ash buckled it on. "It's perfectly safe, but it might not work in remote areas, or underground, so be careful. And of course it's got all the normal communication features of an Xtransceiver."

"So you've got no excuse for not keeping in touch," said Mom mock-sternly.

Ash grinned. "Got it. Thanks, Professor."

"My pleasure, Ash. I hope you get some good use out of it."

Ash hefted his backpack. "I will. See you all soon!"

"Take care, Ash, and good luck!"

Ash waved, and then set his eyes on the road ahead. Striaton City was just up ahead, and it had been way too long since Ash last had a good Gym battle. He'd barely reached the trees though before one of his Pokéballs burst open. Ash blinked.

"Oshawott? You okay?"

His newest Pokémon beamed up at him, and Ash got it. "Sure, you can stay out of you want."

Taking that as blanket permission, Gible and Sceptile also released themselves. Sceptile nodded to Ash and launched himself up into the trees to explore. Ash glanced down at his belt. "Infernape?"

Infernape appeared a second later. He caught Gible out of mid-air before the dragon could latch onto Ash's head, and only sighed when Gible bit down on his arm instead. Oshawott giggled, and Ash shook his head. "Come on, guys. It's a long way to Striaton City."

Oshawott gave a questioning squeak. "You know about the Gyms, right?" Oshawott nodded, and pointed to himself. "Yeah, you can definitely do the first one! We'll do some training when we stop later."

The Water-type beamed at him. Gible squinted up, and Ash nodded. "Yeah, you too. This'll be your first one as well." He glanced at Infernape. "I probably won't be using you or Sceptile for Gyms, but I bet there'll be a good challenge at the Battle Club."

Infernape shook his head, a small smile on his face. He fell into step with Ash as they made their way down the forest path, but suddenly dropped into a combat stance when some nearby bushes rustled.

"Infernape, what-" Ash began, but he was interrupted by a squeal.

"Look! A Gible!"

Ash watched in astonishment as a girl around his age launched herself at Gible. She caught him up in a hug and started pinching his cheeks. "Ooh, aren't you the cutest thing?"

Gible promptly started chewing on her hair, which only made her giggle. "Oh, be careful of Axew!"

Ash could only stare as a small green dragon poked out of her hair. It made a plaintive noise and scrambled into the girl's arms, and Ash finally shook himself. "Er, who are you?"

The girl blinked at him. "I'm Iris, and this is Axew. Is this your Gible?" Her eyes widened. "And you have a Pikachu and an Infernape too?"

The awe in her voice was more than enough to soothe any ruffled feathers. "Yeah, and Sceptile is around somewhere too. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto."

"Nice to meet you," said Iris. "You have really cool and cute Pokémon."

She reached up to give Pikachu a scratch, and the Electric-type gave a contented croon. Oshawott folded his arms, and Iris crouched next to him. "Oh, and you're a cutie too!"

Oshawott preened, and Ash smiled. "They're all great friends. Is Axew your partner?"

"Yep," said Iris, with a nod. "He hatched a little while ago, and I'm raising him."

Ash's eyebrows shot up. "He's a Dragon-type, isn't he? That's so cool!"

"Dragons are the best," Iris agreed. "Just like your Gible. What other Pokémon do you have?"

"Lots," Ash admitted. "I travelled around battling all the Gyms in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh before, and I caught great Pokémon on each journey. But I wanted a new challenge, so we're doing the Unova Gym Challenge now."

Iris shot him an appraising look. "I see. Are you any good?"

Pikachu and Infernape both drew themselves up, and Ash reached out to stroke them both. "I made it to the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference, what do you think?"

Iris blinked, then her smile turned slightly sheepish. "Yeah, that is good." She looked at Axew and Gible, who had finally let go of her hair and her brazen confidence seemed to falter. Pikachu nudged Ash, who coughed.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Iris hesitated, but another look at the two dragons seemed to decide her. "You've had a lot of experience training different types of Pokémon then?"

"I guess," said Ash. "I got Sceptile and Infernape as a Treecko and Chimchar, and now they're two of my strongest Pokémon. I've used all my Pokémon in Gym or League battles so they've had a lot of practice battling."

Iris nodded slowly. Ash watched her. "Why? Is there something I can help with?"

"Maybe," said Iris quietly. She took a deep breath. "You see, Axew really wants to evolve into a Haxorus one day. He wants to get stronger, but we're having trouble mastering any good Dragon moves."

Ash winced. "I know the feeling. It took us ages to get Draco Meteor right." He looked at Pikachu and Infernape, who both nodded, and smiled at Iris. "But I bet if we work together we'll have Axew getting stronger in no time!"

Iris stared at him. "You mean that? But why would you help me?"

Pikachu chirped, and Ash smiled. "Why not?" He held out a hand. "How about it? Want to train with us for a while?"

Iris stared at him for a moment, then exchanged a long look with Axew. The little dragon gave a toothy grin and waddled over to play with Gible, and Iris finally relaxed. She grinned at Ash as she shook his hand. "We're in. I hope you're as good as you seem to be."

Ash grinned. "You bet I am. But do you mind if we train on the move? See, I'm heading to Striaton City, and I want to have a Gym battle as soon as possible."

Iris cocked her head to one side. "It's a few days to Striaton City. I guess we could travel with you for a bit. As long as you don't slow me down," she added with a wink.

Ash laughed, and Iris soon joined in. Travelling was much more fun with a friend. After everything he'd seen and done after just a day in Unova, Ash couldn't wait to see what lay in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Travelling with Iris was not like travelling with Dawn. Or Misty, or May, and definitely not like Brock or Max. Iris was fierce and stubborn, as at home in the trees as she was on solid ground, and with a way of understanding Axew and Gible as well as Ash understood Pikachu. She was as quick to lose her temper or pick a fight as Ash was, and Ash had bickered more with her in one morning than he had in a week with Dawn.

But she also forgave just as quickly as he did, and while she loved Dragon-types the most she was as excited to see and meet new Pokémon as he was. She was kinda weird, but Ash was glad he had met her.

At least Axew was a lot less complicated. He and Gible had become inseparable by the time they stopped for lunch. Unfortunately neither seemed to understand the concept of staying in one place.

"How did you lose them?"

"Me?" said Ash indignantly. "I thought you were watching them."

"How could I be watching them when I was off getting our food?"

Ash opened his mouth, but at that moment a thick green tail slammed down between them. Sceptile glared at them both, and Ash winced. "Yeah, you're right. This isn't the time to argue."

Iris nodded, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "Sorry. We need to find them."

Sceptile inclined his head and launched himself up into the trees. Infernape took off in the opposite direction, but when Oshawott started to do the same Ash stopped him. "Hey, you stay with us for now. I know you can take care of yourself," he said quickly, when Oshawott drew himself up, "but I don't want us splitting up any more. Pikachu will be staying with us too."

Oshawott relaxed a little at that. Pikachu shot an amused glance at Ash from where he was trying to get a scent. Ash closed his eyes and tried to think. Gible was easily distracted, but he didn't usually manage to get out of sight. He glanced at Iris.

"Can you think of where Axew might go?"

Iris was chewing on her lip. "I don't know. He's really young, he likes new things. He didn't feel upset or scared or anything, but now he's out somewhere..."

Ash's curiosity was piqued by the mention of Axew's feelings, but Iris was starting to look really worried and this wasn't the time. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Gible will take care of Axew. He's really strong."

"Pikapi!"

Ash spun at Pikachu's call and found his starter pointing in the direction of the river. "They went that way! C'mon, Iris!"

He broke into a run, then blinked when Iris tore past him. "Axew!"

Ash pushed himself harder. The river was further away than it had looked, but his Pokémon were in trouble and so Ash didn't care. A flock of bird Pokémon took flight from the bushes as they raced by, and though Ash's heart leapt at the sight of new Pokémon he didn't lose his focus. They had to find Gible and Axew.

Then the wind changed and a series of high-pitched squeals carried to their ears.

"That's Axew!" Iris cried. "I'm coming, Axew!"

She jumped down the last few feet to the river, which turned out to be more of a stream, and stopped so abruptly that Ash ran straight into her. The two of them crashed to the ground in a tumble of limbs, but the redoubled screeching stopped the ensuing fight in their tracks.

"Axew!"

"Gible!"

Ash finally scrambled to his feet. The stream was churning and throwing up so much spray that Ash was soaked in seconds, but it cleared just long enough to see Gible. His friend's massive jaws were locked onto a green-skinned Pokémon with blue and black stripes that Ash didn't recognise, but that seemed very keen to get Gible off of him.

Iris suddenly grabbed at Ash's arm.

"That's a Basculin! And there's Axew!"

Ash squinted through the spray, and saw Axew clinging onto a weed on the far bank. Iris cried out and darted forward, but Ash held her back. "No, wait!"

"Ash-"

"Oshawott can get through faster!" Or he would have done it himself. He spun round. "Oshawott, can you get Axew out of the water?"

Oshawott eyed the turbulent water in clear concern, but took a deep breath and dived into the stream. Ash's hands clenched into fists. "Hang on, Gible! Just a bit longer."

He kept an eye on Oshawott, ready to jump into the water himself if it looked like his friends were struggling, but Oshawott reached Axew in seconds and sent the little dragon flying onto the bank with a quick Water Gun.

"Great, Oshawott!" Ash cheered. "Now, get out of the water!"

Oshawott scrambled out after Axew, and Iris frowned at Ash. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to get him to help Gible?"

Ash was more interested in scanning the stream, but it's other inhabitants seemed to have spotted the situation and got well clear. Satisfied, Ash glanced at Pikachu. "Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu needed no further prompting. Basculin fell limply back into the water, and the completely unaffected Gible detached himself. Ash splashed into the water to retrieve him and gave him a hug. "Great job keeping him busy, Gible!"

Gible latched into his head with a contented growl. Oshawott paddled back over, pushing Axew in front of him, and Ash collected them both before wading back to shore. He wasn't even out the water when Iris swooped down and plucked Axew out of his arms.

"Oh, Axew, don't wander off like that! I was so worried. How did you two even get down here so fast?"

Axew nuzzled into her with a whine while Ash pulled himself back onto dry land and removed Gible from his hair. Oshawott twisted in Ash's arms, and Ash smiled down at him. "You were awesome, Oshawott."

"Yeah, you were," said Iris fervently. "You too, Gible. Thanks for protecting Axew."

Oshawott beamed up at them, then glanced back at Pikachu with a slightly smug smile. Pikachu rolled his eyes and jumped back to Ash's shoulder, where Ash patted him. "Nice work, Pikachu." He watched the Basculin disappear underwater with a flick of its tail. "Your electricity is definitely getting back to normal."

Iris glanced up from where she comforting Axew. "Back to normal? What happened?"

"We're not really sure," Ash admitted. "But we think it was something to do with a big lightning storm yesterday." Pikachu chirped and Ash nodded. "Yeah, two lightning storms."

"Right, we saw those," said Iris, with a nod. "They came out of nowhere."

There was something odd in her voice, but Ash was too lost in the memory of the previous day to pay it much attention. "Me and Pikachu thought we saw something in the storm. Professor Juniper said it might be-"

"Zekrom."

Ash blinked. "Yeah. Wait, you know about Zekrom?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Zekrom is a Legendary Dragon Pokémon. It's one of the two dragons that created the Unova region. Well, it actually used to be one dragon, but it split into Zekrom, which also has the Electric type, and Reshiram, which is a Fire type. Together they symbolise ideals and truth. And then there's also Kyurem, but it's an Ice-type and that's just not right..."

"Wow," said Ash. He was more than a bit dazed by the deluge of information. "You sure know a lot about Dragon Pokémon."

Iris grinned. "I hope so. I'm going to be a Dragon Master one day, after all." Axew squeaked, and she smiled down at him. "And you'll be with me all the way."

"Wow," Ash repeated. "So that was Zekrom."

He had guessed as much, but it was still nice to get more information. Iris shook her head. "You're so lucky! I would love to see Zekrom and Reshiram."

"Maybe one day you will," said Ash. His stomach rumbled, and he blushed. "Er, but for now how about we just get lunch?"

Iris' own stomach grumbled in response, and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, okay. Race you back!"

Ash paused just long enough to return Oshawott and Gible before racing after her. Yep, travelling with Iris was never going to be boring.

* * *

They made camp a few hours before the sun set. Neither Ash nor Iris were tired, but Iris was keen to get started on Axew's training and Ash had no problem with that. Infernape made a fire, and Sceptile and Iris held a small but heated competition over who could collect the most berries, and before long Ash was full and comfortable and bursting with energy.

"Okay, Iris, the best way to start is with a battle!"

Iris looked much less enthused by that suggestion than Ash had expected. "But all your Pokémon are really strong and Axew is still young. He'll just get hurt."

"I wouldn't let that happen," said Ash indignantly. "I train Pokémon like this all the time, and we give it our all but we're always careful. Axew will be fine."

Iris hesitated, but before she could make up her mind Axew abandoned his apple and trotted over to the clearing. He set himself and flexed his arms with what was probably supposed to be an intimidating snarl. Iris smiled at the sight, then straightened her shoulders.

"Axew wants to do it, so we'll give it a try."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. "He'll be great." He looked over his own Pokémon, and wasn't surprised when Gible waddled over to face Axew. Sceptile looked slightly disappointed, until Ash nudged him.

"There's nothing stopping you and Infernape from training against each other, y'know."

Sceptile's eyes gleamed, and Infernape looked up with a sharp grin. Ash left them to it and went to join Gible. His dragon was slightly more successful at being intimidating than Axew, but it was a close thing. Ash knelt down to pat him. "We're doing this to get help Axew get stronger, okay?"

Gible nodded, and Ash turned to Iris. "Ready?"

"Ready," Iris confirmed. "Let's do this! Axew, use Scratch!"

"Counter with Rock Smash," Ash called. He was fine with staying on the defensive until he got an idea of what Axew could do. Gible met the slightly clumsy attack with a glowing fist that sent Axew flying back.

"You can do it, Axew!" Iris said. "Use Scratch again."

Ash frowned. An explosion sounded from behind him but he ignored it. "Dodge it, Gible."

Gible did so without any problems, and continued to hop away from Axew's follow up attacks. Seeing Iris' resigned expression, Ash held up a hand. "Hey, lets stop a minute."

Gible and Axew glanced back with equally relieved expressions. Ash walked over to Iris, but even as he opened his mouth she threw up her hands.

"I know! A dragon needs Dragon-type moves! But it always goes wrong and it's not getting any easier."

"But Iris, it's never gonna get easier of you and Axew don't try!"

Gible and Pikachu both nodded their agreement. Ash waved at Gible. "Gible couldn't get Draco Meteor right for months, but we kept working on it and he mastered it and he used it in the League and it was awesome! It's hard work, sure, but it's worth it."

Iris looked down at Axew, and her mouth took on a stubborn scowl. "You're right." She stepped back to her side of the impromptu battlefield. "All right, Axew, use Dragon Rage!"

Ash, Gible, and Pikachu watched closely as Axew drew in a deep breath. A brilliantly glowing ball of blue energy built up and blazed from Axew's mouth, but then, just when the energy should be controlled and directed something went wrong.

The resulting blast of energy left Axew standing in a sizeable crater, and everyone else on the floor. Ash sat up gasping. "Wow," he managed. "That was awesome, Axew!"

Axew and Iris both stared at him. Ash bounced upright and waved at the crater. "Look at that! You're really strong, Axew!"

Pikachu chirped agreement, and hopped over to talk to Axew, closely followed by Gible. Axew beamed at them, and Iris finally gave a small smile. "Yeah, he is." She crouched next to her partner. "I just don't know why we can't get this right! We've been working on it for so long!"

Ash sat down next to them. "Well it's paying off. Look how strong that attack was! Once we work out how to control it he'll be unstoppable."

"But that's the problem," Iris exploded. "How are we supposed to work it out?"

"Together," said Ash firmly. "Gible had to learn how to control Draco Meteor. Infernape learned how to control Blaze. We'll figure this out, no problem!"

Iris held his gaze for a long moment, then the fire Ash was starting to recognise blazed to life in her eyes. "Yeah, we will! And then we'll give you a battle you'll never forget!"

Ash grinned. "I can't wait!"

This was going to be great. Iris and Axew were going to be good training partners; Ash didn't get to battle Dragon Pokémon very often and it would be an interesting challenge. Axew disentangled himself from Gible to jump into Iris' arms, and her face softened as she held him.

"You hear that, Axew? We're going to get a lot stronger, and you'll be an amazing Haxorus one day." Her eyes gleamed. "But you'll need more than two moves to do that."

Axew nodded vigorously. Pikachu spoke up, and Ash nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Iris glanced at them. "What did he say? I can only understand dragons."

"He said he could show Axew how to use Iron Tail," said Ash. He didn't bother trying to hide his excitement. "He's great at it, he'll have Axew learning it in no time!"

Iris brightened. "And Steel is good against Ice and Fairy Pokémon! It's perfect for a dragon!"

Ash had a sudden thought and looked down at Gible. "Hey, Gible, do you want to give it a try too?"

Gible had to worry about Ice-types even more than Axew did. His friend growled agreement, and Ash glanced back at Iris. "I bet they'll learn it even faster if they're working it out together." He paused. "I wonder who will get the hang of it first."

There was nothing like a bit of competition when it came to training Pokémon. Judging by the way Gible and Axew were looking at each other, Ash knew they would be giving it their all. Iris caught his eye and smirked.

"When do we start?"

Pikachu shrugged and tapped the dragons on the shoulder. Ash smiled. "Yeah, Pikachu can teach you this better than we could. Unless you're too tired?"

They had had a busy day after all. Both Gible and Axew gave him insulted looks and he held up his hands. "All right, I'm sorry."

Pikachu smirked, and pushed the dragons over to a clear space to start their training. Another explosion sounded from behind them and Iris winced. "Should we go and check on them?"

"Nah, they're fine," said Ash. "They get up to much worse at the lab." Not many of his Pokémon were subtle battlers. That made him think though, and he glanced at Iris. "Hey, Iris, do you have any other Pokémon?"

Iris opened her mouth, then closed it again. Ash frowned. "Iris?"

Iris looked like she was struggling with something, then her shoulders suddenly slumped. "I do have one more," she mumbled. "I've had him for years. But I don't use him for battling any more."

"Why not?" Ash asked. "Can I meet him?"

He would love to see more Pokémon from Unova. Iris shook her head. "I don't know. He doesn't really like coming out much."

Ash frowned. This was starting to sound a bit weird. "Is everything okay, Iris?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

Ash stared at her, not sure how he was supposed to answer that without making everything worse, but before he could say anything Iris abruptly shook her head. "Sorry. It's just...embarrassing."

Ash blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, Pikachu hated me when we first met. I had to wear rubber gloves 'cause he kept shocking me."

Iris looked from him to where Pikachu was demonstrating Iron Tail to an enthralled pair of dragons and back again. "Seriously? But you're best friends now."

"Yeah, we got it sorted," said Ash cheerfully. "Point is, it can't be more embarrassing than that."

A small giggle escaped before Iris clapped a hand over her mouth. "I guess not. You were such a kid."

Ash couldn't exactly argue with that. Iris' smile faded slightly. "Fine."

She seemed like she wanted to say more, but just tossed a Pokéball into the air with a sigh. Ash held his breath as the white light formed. He couldn't wait to meet Iris' first partner.

He wasn't expecting to recognise the Pokémon. He hadn't met many Unovan ones yet. He was expecting to have more to work with than what looked like a red-striped brown drill. With claws. He couldn't ignore the claws. "Um..."

Iris had covered her face with a hand. Ash pulled out his Pokédex and blinked at the entry that appeared. "An Excadrill, huh? It's nice to meet you, Excadrill! I'm Ash, and I'll be travelling with you for a while."

There was no response. Ash glanced at Iris, who refused to meet his eyes as she returned Excadrill to his Pokéball. She stared at it for a minute before shoving it back in her pocket and stalking back to the fire. Ash hesitated, unsure if she wanted company or not, but he wanted to help and he figured Iris needed to talk. He checked that his Pokémon were occupied with training, or napping in Oshawott's case, and walked over to sit next to her.

"So that was Excadrill."

Iris groaned and buried her head in her arms. "He's always like that. I'm such a failure!"

Now that was something Ash did know about. He reached over to touch her arm. "That's not true, Iris. Your Pokémon not listening to you doesn't make you a failure."

Iris wrenched her arm away with a scowl. "What would you know about it, Ash? All your Pokémon love you."

"You don't know everything about me, you know," Ash snapped back. Iris' eyes flashed, and Ash pulled his temper back under control before either of them said something they would regret. "And as a matter of fact, I do know what it's like to have a Pokémon that won't obey you."

Iris hesitated. Her eyes narrowed but she remained silent, and after a moment Ash explained, "My Charmander was abandoned by his original trainer. I helped him and he came with me, and it was awesome." The memory of those days brought a smile to his face. "He really trusted me, y'know?"

"I do," said Iris quietly. "Me and Drilbur...We were a great team. We won ninety-nine battles together back home! But things got harder after he evolved, and then after Drayden..."

"That's what happened to Charmander!" Ash exclaimed. "He stopped listening to me after he evolved, and he got even worse when he became a Charizard." He looked away, throat tightening. "I got knocked out of the Indigo League because he kept refusing to battle."

Time had dulled that memory, but it still stung. Ash suspected it always would. All the anger had faded from Iris' face. "That's awful. I'm sorry, Ash."

"It's okay," said Ash, with a smile. "We got past it, and now he's one of my strongest Pokémon. He's off training with other Charizard at the moment, but he's always there when I need him."

"But how?" Iris demanded. "How did you get past it?"

Ash stared into the fire, remembering a long night spent next to his frozen friend on a beach in the Orange Islands. Despite the danger, it had been one of the most valuable nights of his life. "I guess I showed Charizard that he could trust me again," he said finally. "I didn't make some great decisions when I started out. Charmeleon wanted to prove how strong he was, and I asked him to throw a fight, stuff like that."

He tilted his head back. "Charmander wanted to prove himself ever since I caught him. He wanted to prove that he wasn't weak, like his old trainer said he would. When I didn't give him that chance, I think he thought that I didn't respect him, and so he stopped respecting me." He sighed. "And I was too caught up in wondering what was wrong with him to think that I might be part of the problem."

There was a long silence after he finished, broken only by the crackling of the fire and the chirping of Bug Pokémon. Ash continued to stare up at the unfamiliar constellations. Talking about Charizard and the mistakes they had both made was draining, but at the same time it was a stark reminder of just how much he had grown over the years. For all that he had been hurt and confused at the time, working with Charizard had made him a better trainer and a better person.

"Do you think I'm part of the problem with Excadrill?"

Ash looked round. Iris was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, and the utter dejection in her face made his stomach hurt. Ash sighed. "I think that's something you're gonna have to work out with Excadrill, Iris."

Iris' head fell onto her arms. "I thought you were going to say that."

Once again Ash reached out to touch her shoulder, and this time Iris didn't push him away. "It'll be okay. I'm not the only one to have problems like this; my friend Dawn had to work with her Mamoswine a lot before it really started listening to her. A lot of people go through this."

Iris still didn't look convinced. Ash hesitated, then gave her a quick one-armed hug. "Don't worry. You and Drilbur were really good friends for years, right? You battled together and won loads of battles. Excadrill hasn't forgotten that, and I bet he misses you too."

Iris gave a jerky nod. She was silent for a long time, then looked up at him. "It was the battle with Drayden that really changed everything," she said slowly. "Excadrill was fine before that."

"Okay," said Ash. "So let's think about it. What happened in that battle?"

"Not much," Iris admitted, with a weak smile. "He was way stronger than us. Excadrill did his best, and I kept pushing him, but-"

She broke off abruptly, eyes widening. Ash frowned. "What?"

"I kept pushing him," Iris repeated. "I remember now. Excadrill didn't really want to battle Drayden's Haxorus. He knew Haxorus was too strong but I asked him to try anyway."

"But that's the point of battling," said Ash. "You'll never get stronger if you only battle when you know you can win."

"I know, but I kept telling him he could win! Even after he'd done his best and Haxorus kept knocking him down I insisted he keep trying, that he could really win!" She stared at him, eyes very wide. "Of course Excadrill doesn't trust me. I don't trust me! How can I ever be a Dragon Master if my judgement is that off?"

"Hey, calm down," said Ash. "This was a long time ago, right?"

Iris frowned at him. "Yeah, a few years ago. But how did you know?"

Ash smiled. "Because I just battled you and your judgement seems fine to me." He hesitated, trying to work out what he wanted to say. Brock was much better at this sort of thing than he was.

"You made a mistake, but that's how you learn. You never get better at battling if you win all the time. Now that you know what the problem is, you can fix it."

Iris' head fell back onto her arms. "That's easy for you to say," she and waspishly. "It's been ages!"

"Then it's about time you fixed it," said Ash, without missing a beat. "C'mon, send Excadrill out again."

Still Iris hesitated. Ash squeezed her shoulder. "Iris. Please."

Iris took a deep breath. She held Excadrill's Pokémon in her hand for a moment, then her expression settled into one of pure resolve and she tapped the activation button. Once again Excadrill appeared in his inactive state, but this time Iris just smiled.

"Could you give us some time, Ash? We've got a lot to talk about."

Ash squeezed her shoulder once more and stood up. "I'll go check on Pikachu and the others."

He resisted the urge to listen in as he detoured round to find Infernape and Sceptile. He had faith that Iris and Excadrill would work things out. If not, well, it was still a few days to Striaton City, and Ash had never been one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

The next morning found Iris yawning a lot, but she smiled when Ash asked how everything was.

"We talked," she said. "We've still got some work to do, but... Things are a lot better."

"That's great, Iris!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm really happy for both of you."

Iris smiled. "I wouldn't have worked out what was wrong without you. Thank you, Ash." She looked over to where Pikachu was supervising another of Axew's attempt at Iron Tail. "Is this what you do? Go around helping people you've only just met?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh. "I guess I just run into things and want to help. Anyway, we should get going. I want to get my first Badge!"

Iris looked at him like he was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out, but just nodded. Ash finished rolling up his sleeping back, and swung his rucksack onto his back. "Pikachu, ready to go?"

Pikachu nodded and moved to his shoulder in a series of flowing leaps. Axew waddled over to Iris, who picked him up so that he could burrow into her hair. Ash glanced round and pointed. "That way, right?"

Iris shook her head. "Not unless you want to go the really, really long way round." She set off in the other direction, and shot a quick grin back over her shoulder. "Keep up, Ash."

Ash laughed and followed.

The morning passed quickly enough. Ash was briefly distracted by a flock of Pidove, but Oshawott chose that moment to decide he was bored of his Pokéball and try to usurp Pikachu's perch in Ash's shoulder. In the ensuing scuffle the Pidove fled and Ash finally settled the argument by having them both walk with Axew.

"Don't look so disappointed," Iris said, nudging him. "Pidove are everywhere in Unova."

"I'm not disappointed," Ash lied. "I just like meeting new Pokémon." Oshawott squeaked from behind him, and Ash reached down to give him a pat on the head. "More new Pokémon," he amended.

Iris nodded. "I guess I understand that. But Unova has loads of interesting Flying-types you haven't met yet, not just Pidove."

Ash nodded, but before he could say anything a pair of mechanical hands extended from a bush and snatched up the three Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Oshawott!"

"Axew! What's going on?"

This situation was feeling far too familiar. Sure enough, a giant robot appeared through the trees, and three figures rose into view.

"Oh, c'mon," Ash groaned. "Not again."

The motto was different at least, but Ash was more worried about the glass case that Pikachu, Oshawott, and Axew had been sealed in. None of their attacks were making a dent in it, but Ash forced his panic down. He had been here before, and he knew how to deal with it.

"Sceptile, Infernape, go!"

His Pokémon materialised, Sceptile's eyes flashing and flames curling around Infernape's fists, and Iris caught his arm.

"Ash, what's going on? Who are these people? And is that Meowth talking?"

"Team Rocket," said Ash tersely. "They're a Kanto-based organisation who go around stealing Pokémon. These guys have been following me for years."

"That's right," said Jessie. "And now we've finally captured Pikachu for the boss."

"Hang on," James interrupted. "Aren't those the twerp's old Pokémon? The strong ones?"

Meowth scowled. "No fair! You're supposed ta leave dose with the professor guy!"

"Not this time," said Ash grimly. "Infernape, get that robot with Flamethrower! Sceptile, use Leaf Blade to get Pikachu and the others out!"

"Oh no you don't," Jessie snapped. "Woobat, stop them!"

Ash scowled at the small bat-like creature that appeared. "So you've got a new Pokémon too." He grabbed another Pokéball. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!"

"Oh come on," Meowth groaned, as the explosion sent Woobat flying and Infernape and Sceptile went to work. "Do you be any idea how much these things cost?"

Ash ignored that. A final Leaf Blade shattered the box and Pikachu sprang free, cheeks sparking furiously. Team Rocket exchanged a look.

"Discretion is the better part of valour," James said. He threw down a smoke grenade, and in the resulting confusion Team Rocket made their escape. Iris stared down at the remains of the robot.

"What just happened?" she asked plaintively.

Ash was already checking over his Pokémon. "Is everyone okay?"

Pikachu gave a somewhat resigned nod and climbed onto his shoulder to nuzzle his neck. Ash patted him and crouched next to Oshawott. "What about you?"

The little Water-type climbed into his arms for a hug. Ash glanced at Iris, who was comforting an equally upset Axew. "That was Team Rocket," he said.

"Yeah, I got that bit," Iris snapped. "But why are they following you? Are they really after Pikachu?"

Ash nodded. "They're more annoying than dangerous, but they seem more confident than usual. We'd better keep an eye out."

Iris frowned at him. "Seriously, Ash, you know that's not normal, right? Following you around for years just to catch a Pikachu?"

Ash scratched his head. "They're a bit obsessive," he admitted. "It'll be okay as long as we're careful." He smiled at Sceptile, Infernape, and Gible. "And you guys were awesome. Thank you."

Infernape ducked his head, and Sceptile smirked. Ash grinned at him. "Been a while since you've had to do that, isn't it?"

Sceptile gave a satisfied nod, but Iris still didn't look happy. "Can't you report them to Officer Jenny or something? They don't seem that strong, but they still could be dangerous. What if they go after anyone else?"

Ash snorted. "Not much chance of that. They've been following me for four years." Seeing her scowl, he sighed. "Look, they're really not as bad as they seem. They've actually helped me out a few times." He hesitated, then figured if she was going to be travelling with him then she deserved more of an explanation.

"Team Rocket is evil. They steal and hunt Pokémon and they're always getting up to trouble, but Jessie, James, and Meowth... They're not all bad. And I'd rather have them around than a new team that might be more of a threat. At least I know these guys."

Iris held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, that makes sense." She sighed. "I guess these sorts of people turn up everywhere." At Ash's curious look she elaborated, "There used to be this group running around a couple of years ago. They never bothered us in the village, but they used to try to make people release their Pokémon, or steal them if they wouldn't."

Ash stared at her. "What? Why would they do that?"

Iris shrugged. "They didn't think people should catch Pokémon or something, I don't really know the details. We're kind of isolated back home. But someone stopped them about two years ago, and they haven't really been around since."

"That's good," said Ash quietly. How could anyone think that people and Pokémon shouldn't work together? Ash would never understand some people. Iris shook herself and glanced at Ash.

"But really, what was the deal with that Meowth?"

Ash laughed, the mysteries of Team Plasma temporarily forgotten. "He's a pretty smart Pokémon. Kind of. Don't get too excited, the novelty will wear off quick."

Iris shook her head. "This is one of the weirdest days ever."

Ash just shrugged. He wasn't sure what the big deal was.

* * *

"How far is it to Striaton City anyway?"

Iris grinned. "Why? Getting bored?"

"No way! But it's been weeks since the Sinnoh League, and I want a battle!"

"You could always battle me," Iris suggested. "Axew kind of has Iron Tail working. And I think Excadrill would be up for a battle too.

Ash brightened. "Really? That would be awesome!" Excadrill was way stronger than Axew. It would be a good warm-up for the Striaton Gym, at least.

Iris' attention had already been diverted though. "Hey, look! A spa resort!"

"Iris," Ash began, but she had already taken off down the path. Ash sighed and raced after her, but he had only taken two paces when a shrill scream sounded from up ahead.

"Iris!"

He sped up, and at the same time the ground rumbled and Ash skidded to a halt at the edge of a steep pit. He squinted through the dust. "Iris? Are you okay?"

There was a cough, then Iris' voice floated up. "Yeah, I think so. Can you get me out of here?"

It took some effort, and some assistance from Sceptile, but they eventually got Iris out of the pit. She sat down on the ground breathing heavily. "What was that?"

"No idea," Ash admitted. He would have suspected Team Rocket, but they would have shown themselves by now. Even with their new skills, they weren't exactly subtle.

"It's the Sandile."

Ash and Iris turned to find a boy a couple of years younger than them standing behind them. He was scowling at the pit. "They've been digging pits all around here for a few weeks." He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Dan. My family own the spa up ahead."

"Nice to meet you," said Ash. "My name's Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"And I'm Iris, and this is Axew," Iris added. "So your family owns the spa? That so cool!"

Dan gave a rather forced smile. "Yeah, it is. Or was."

Ash frowned at him. "Is something wrong? Does it have something to do with the Sandile you mentioned?"

"Yeah," said Dan, with a sigh. "I can show you, if you want?"

Ash had no chance of resisting the barely concealed hope in his eyes. "Lead the way."

A short walk and an explanation later found Ash, Iris, and Dan standing on the edge of what looked like an awesome hot sand tub. Ash ran a hand through the sand.

"And you have no idea why they started acting like that?"

"Not a clue," said Dan glumly. "But they've scared away all our customers. If we don't stop them soon..."

Ash scratched his head. "Has anyone tried asking them?"

He wasn't sure why Iris and Dan both stared at him. Wild Pokémon usually had reasons for doing stuff, even if it seemed crazy to humans. He took Dan's confusion for an answer, and grinned. "We'd better find a Sandile then."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Iris asked.

Ash was already pulling off his jacket. "They don't like people in the hot sand, right? We'll draw them out!"

Iris gaped at him. "You're having a hot sand bath now?"

"Why not?" Ash asked. "It feels great! And it'll get their attention."

The sand really did feel amazing. His Pokémon loved it too. Gible in particular had buried himself so deep that only the very tip of his fin was visible. Axew had joined them with an excited squeak, but Iris continued to hover on the edge.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Ash?"

Ash cracked open one eye. "Of course! There's gotta be a reason why the Sandile are acting so weird, and the quickest way to find out what is to ask them."

Iris opened her mouth, then closed it again. Ash settled back into the sand. She had been right, this was a great way to relax.

Ash only managed to relax for a couple more minutes before the sand shifted next to him and Gible suddenly rose up next to him. Ash sat up. "Is the Sandile coming?"

Gible nodded, and Ash grinned. "Perfect. Thanks, Gible."

Gible gave an affectionate nibble on his fingers and vanished back under the sand. Ash shot a warning glance at Sceptile and Infernape, who both nodded, and by the time the sand around them started to tremble Ash was ready.

He was also super excited to see his first Sandile, but getting this sorted was the priority.

Ash hadn't expected the Sandile to be wearing sunglasses, but that didn't make meeting a new Pokémon any less cool. The Pokémon growled at him, but didn't back down when it realised it was surrounded by several much larger and more powerful Pokémon, and Ash found his fascination growing.

"Hi, Sandile," he said. "My name's Ash. I want to ask you why you're driving all the people and Pokémon away?"

Sandile's growl faltered as it cocked it's head to one side. Pikachu spoke up, and the two had a brief exchange before Pikachu turned to Ash and relayed the conversation.

"What are they saying?" Iris asked.

Ash frowned. "I'm not sure. There's danger of some kind, but it's kind of hard to understand." He couldn't communicate perfectly with Pokémon after all, not even Pikachu. He dressed at top speed and crouched in front of Sandile. "Can you show us what's going on?"

Sandile eyed him, then nodded and took off towards the hills. Ash grinned at Iris. "C'mon, lets see what's going on."

"Hey, wait up!"

"You keep up!" he called over his shoulder.

Iris caught up quickly. Ash found himself both annoyed and impressed by how she was faster than he was. Together they followed Sandile up into the hills. Sceptile and Infernape kept pace on Ash's other side, and it was Infernape who tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"Woah! Look at all the Sandile!"

It looked like they weren't just bothering the hotel visitors. All of the Sandile were escorting wild Pokémon, some more forcefully than others, and Ash looked at the Sandile with the sunglasses.

"Are all these Pokémon in danger?"

Sandile nodded. Iris opened her mouth, but before she could say anything there were rumble and water exploded from the ground in the distance.

"That's a geyser," Iris gasped. "Is that what you're all scared of?"

"That's boiling water," said Dan numbly. "If these Pokémon don't get to higher ground in time..."

That was all Ash needed to hear. "Infernape, Sceptile, help get those Pokémon to safety!"

His Pokémon dashed forward, and Ash raced after them. He caught up a Patrat in each hand and sprinted for the terraces up ahead. Iris was just behind him, a struggling Deerling in her arms, but geysers were erupting closer and closer behind them and there were still Pokémon lagging behind. The Sandile were doing their best to chivvy them along, but the area they were in formed a low valley and they were still in danger. Ash gritted his teeth and forced himself on faster. He had to do this.

Fortunately, he and Iris weren't on their own. Infernape had already dropped off a Patrat and a Deerling and was heading back again, and Sceptile wasn't far behind him. Ash scrambled up the foothills and deposited the Patrat next to their friends.

"Stay there," he gasped. "I'll be back."

Iris set down the Deerling and the two of them headed back down to the Sandile. "Do you think we'll get them in time?" Iris asked.

Ash looked round. Geysers had formed all along the valley, but so far there were no signs of the coming floods. "We can try!"

Infernape and Sceptile blew past them, each with a Patrat or Deerling in hand. Ash reached the last Deerling, while Iris scooped up a Patrat and an exhausted Pidove. Ash paused to check for stragglers, only for the sunglasses-wearing Sandile to butt him in the ankle.

"Okay, I'm going!"

They were nearly at the foothills when the wave crested the horizon. Iris got there first and Sceptile hauled her up out of harm's way with no visible strain, but Ash was only steps behind him. He handed the Deerling up to Infernape with a grunt of effort, then helped the Sandile get to safety. The last one was the one with the sunglasses, and it gave Ash a level stare before allowing him to pass it up to Sceptile. Infernape pulled Ash up just as the water rushed down towards them. Ash felt the heat through his jeans as Infernape lifted him up and sat him on the bank.

"Thanks," said Ash. "That was close." He grinned at his friends. "You were both awesome."

Iris was breathing heavily as she dropped down next to him. "We did it. Good thing we followed the Sandile."

"I followed the Sandile," Ash pointed out. "You followed me."

Iris gave him a playful shove. Ash grinned at her, then they both looked up as Dan wandered over.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. "What will you do about the hot sands?"

Dan shrugged. "We'll work something out. Mom was always more interested in the idea of hot springs anyway."

Iris lit up. "That sounds awesome! We'll be your first visitors."

Ash smiled. Hot springs were fun, but not nearly as good as a good battle. Infernape and Sceptile met his gaze and Pikachu leapt to his shoulder, and Ash could feel their excitement. He couldn't wait to get to Striaton City.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean there's no Gym here?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Not every city has a Gym, Ash. I did say it would be another couple of days before we got to Striaton City. Weren't you listening?"

Ash hesitated. He might have missed that bit in his excitement in seeing a new town. Iris shook her head. "Look, there's a Battle Club here. Will that do?"

All Ash's disappointment was immediately forgotten. "Awesome! What do you say, Pikachu? Ready for a battle?"

Pikachu gave a delighted chirp, then Sceptile burst from his 'ball and fixed Ash with a look. Ash grinned. "Yep, you'll be battling too. C'mon, let's go!"

It didn't take long to find the Battle Club, mainly because Iris knew how to follow street signs, and they were soon standing in the foyer. Ash was looking around for someone to challenge when Iris tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ash, this is Don George. He's in charge of the Battle Club."

Ash held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you! My name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto, and these are my partners, Pikachu and Sceptile."

Pikachu waved, and Don George smiled as he shook Ash's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, young man..." His voice trailed off as he looked from Sceptile to Pikachu to Ash. "Wait a minute. You're that kid from the last Lily of the Valley Conference. You got to the semifinals."

Ash blinked. "Yeah, that's me. But how did you know about that?"

"Where better to watch a great battle than a League Conference?" asked Don George, with a chuckle. "We remember good battles, son, especially ones against Legendary Pokémon."

Iris' jaw dropped. "You battled Legendary Pokémon?"

Sceptile scowled, and Ash patted his arm. "Yeah, the guy we battled in the semifinals had a Darkrai. It took four of Pokémon to beat it, and Sceptile was the one to finish it off."

"Four Pokémon," Iris repeated.

Both Ash and Sceptile bristled at her tone. "It's more than anyone else in the League or the Gyms managed," said Ash, stung. "And we beat his Latios too."

"Latios?" Iris repeated. Her voice had gone an octave higher. "You met a Latios and you never told me?"

"That was the second one I've met, and we met a Latias a couple of years ago too," Ash said, before the reason for her fascination caught up with her. "Oh right, they're dragons."

"So are you folks here for a battle or not?" asked Don George loudly.

Ash seized on the subject change with relief. "Yes, please!" He tapped Infernape's Pokéball, and his Fire-type came out to join them. "See, it's been a while since Infernape and Sceptile had a good battle, and Pikachu's getting restless too."

"Say no more," said Don George knowingly. "I'll find you a good match." He stroked his chin. "Actually, there was a young lady asking for something similar earlier. Let me give her a call."

"That sounds great, thanks!"

Then he turned to find Iris glaring at him and held up his hands. "Sorry. I forgot?"

"How do you forget about meeting Legendary Dragon Pokémon?" Iris demanded.

Ash opened his mouth, realised he probably shouldn't mention Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and closed it again. Iris turned away with a huff. "You're impossible."

Pikachu snickered, and Infernape and Sceptile exchanged amused looks. Ash cast about for a distraction, and brightened when he saw Don George returning. "Did you get hold of her? What did she say? Did she want a battle?"

"Hold your Blitzle, young man," said Don George with a smile. "She certainly does, but she's got some business to take care of. She'll be back after lunch."

Ash's shoulders slumped momentarily, but then he brightened. "Okay, that means you can have a go, Iris!"

"Me?" Iris repeated.

"Yeah! Axew can try out Dragon Rage and Iron Tail in a proper battle."

Iris hesitated, then glanced at her partner. "What do you think, Axew?"

Axew looked slightly apprehensive, but Pikachu bounced down to cheer him on and he nodded. Iris chewed on her lip for a moment. "All right. We'll give it a try." She turned to Don George. "Would it be possible for me to arrange a two on two battle, please?"

"Two on two?" Ash asked. "You mean-"

"That's right," said Iris. Her face was pinched, but determined. "It's time Excadrill and I tried battling as a team again."

Don George grinned. "That's the spirit. And I think I've got just the challenger."

Ten minutes later found Ash standing on the sidelines as Iris faced off against a teenager about their age. It felt strange being a spectator, but Ash was looking forward to seeing how Axew battled, and how Iris would work with Excadrill after so long. Axew was ready on the battlefield, and when her opponent sent out a Dewott Ash sent Oshawott out to watch.

"It might give us some ideas for stuff to work on," Ash told him, and Oshawott focused on the match with almost comical intensity. Luckily he missed Pikachu rolling his eyes behind him.

"The battle against Iris and Tommy will now begin," Don George called. "Each Trainer may use two Pokémon. Ready? Begin!"

"Okay, Axew, use Scratch!"

Ash sighed. Pikachu slapped a paw over over his eyes. Dewott dodged the attack easily and retaliated with a Water Gun.

"Block it with Iron Tail!"

Ash blinked. That was different. Axew's face screwed up in concentration, then his tail gleamed silver and he spun, and the jet of water splashed off without doing much damage.

"That was great, Iris!" Ash cheered. "Well done, Axew!"

"Razor Shell," Tommy called, and Ash winced as the blow sent Axew flying.

"Axew!" Iris cried. "You can do it!"

Axew pushed himself back to his feet with a growl, and Iris grinned. "Then let's show them what we can do! Use Dragon Rage!"

Oshawott promptly hid behind Ash's legs. Pikachu climbed round to hang onto his back. Ash covered his eyes just in time.

When the smoke cleared there was the now-familiar crater, an unconscious Dewott, and a shell-shocked Tommy. Iris blinked then grinned. "All right! That's much better, Axew!"

Ash had to agree. At least most of the energy had gone in the right direction this time. Iris looked at the panting Axew and held up a Pokéball. "Come and have a rest, Axew. Excadrill, lets go!"

Ash let out a relieved breath as Excadrill appeared looking ready for battle. He cast a wary glance back at Iris, but his expression seemed to soften as he looked down at Axew and he nudged the dragon back over to Iris with surprising gentleness. Tommy returned Dewott with a word of praise and sent out a heavily-muscled Pokémon that Ash's Pokédex identified as a Throh. Iris frowned.

"It's a Fighting-type, so be careful, Excadrill. Try to keep your distance."

Excadrill nodded curtly and glared at Throh. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's head for a better view, and Ash waved. "You can do it, Excadrill!"

"Start off with Storm Throw!" Tommy called.

"Excadrill, use Dig," said Iris quickly. Ash held his breath, but Excadrill obeyed without hesitation and Throh's attack raised a cloud of dust but did no damage.

"Back, Throh," Tommy ordered, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Woah," Ash gasped, as Throh went flying back. "Excadrill is really strong." Pikachu nodded, watching Excadrill with a contemplative look. Ash grinned. "I'm sure he'd agree to battle you later."

Pikachu nuzzled his neck with a hum and they refocused on the battle. Throh recovered quickly and the two powerful Pokémon squared off. Iris and Tommy both opened their mouths-

And the shrill squeal of an alarm tore through the air.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

Don George was already sprinting from the room. "That's one of our building alarms! There's trouble!"

Ash ran after him. Iris returned Excadrill and hurried after them.

The building in question was deserted, and Ash and Iris tagged along while Don George went to check the security cameras.

"What do you think is going on?" Iris whispered.

Ash shook his head. "Not sure, but I can take a guess."

It was with a complete lack of surprise that the familiar figures of Team Rocket appeared on the monitor. Ash was quick to tell Don George and the others what he knew of the criminals, but his attention was diverted by the black shape on the screen.

"Is that a Pokémon?"

"Looks like it," said Don George. There was a deep frown on his face. "We've been seeing it around town for the past couple of weeks, but no one's been able to catch it, or work out what it is." He shook his head. "But Team Rocket is the priority here. I'll go and round the others. Thanks for your help, Ash."

He left with the other Battle Club Trainers, but Ash lingered. Iris nudged him. "Do you know that Pokémon, Ash?"

Ash shrugged. He dug out his Pokédex and flipped through to the entry he wanted. "I dunno," he said slowly. "It kind of looks like an Umbreon, but I'm not sure." He shook his head and put the Pokédex away. "We'll just have to find out!"

"Right," said Iris, with a nod. "And if it is an Umbreon then I'm catching it!"

"Not if I catch it first," Ash shot back. "C'mon, Pikachu, Oshawott!"

Once they were back out in the open, Ash released Sceptile and Infernape. "Did you guys get all that?" Both of them nodded. "We need to find that Pokémon, but Team Rocket are in town too. We all need to be careful."

Infernape nodded. Sceptile growled a question, and Ash grinned. "Don't worry, I know the best way to find Pokémon."

The bags of Pokémon food weren't nearly as good as Brock's homemade stuff, but the berries Iris had collected helped make up for it. Ash lay out a few bowls, stationed Pikachu and Oshawott with one, and then left Sceptile and Infernape to keep an eye on two more on the adjacent streets. Iris hovered over his shoulder.

"You think this will work?"

Ash grinned at her. "Course it will. Just wait and see!"

His enthusiasm did take a slight dip when they went back to check on Pikachu and Oshawott and found them in the middle of yet another squabble, the bowl of food forgotten. Pikachu leapt to Ash's shoulder with an indignant chirp, and Ash gave him a soothing pat.

"You sure this is working?" Iris asked dryly.

Ash scowled. "You didn't have any better ideas. C'mon, lets check on the others."

Sceptile hadn't seen anything, but as they headed for Infernape they saw a small black shape dart across the street. A split-second later Infernape shot past after it, and Ash broke into a run.

"There is is!"

Ash sprinted after Infernape and was just in time to see him duck into an alley. Ash followed, only to stop short. Infernape was crouched a good distance away from the little shape, his body language radiating safety and comfort. Ash took a cautious step closer. Something about this was very wrong.

"Infernape? Everything okay?"

Infernape waved him forward without taking his eyes from the cornered Pokémon. Slowly Ash moved forward, and drew in a sharp breath.

It definitely wasn't an Umbreon. It's coat was covered in dirt and it was alarmingly skinny, but what left Ash seeing red was the rope tied around the poor Pokémon's muzzle. Infernape let out a low growl, and Ash laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he whispered. "We'll deal with it, but this comes first."

Infernape nodded. Ash shuffled closer and knelt next to the scared Pokémon.

"Hey there," he said softly. "I'm Ash. I'm here to help."

The Pokémon, a Tepig Ash realised, under the grime, looked up at him with wide eyes. Being very careful not to make any sudden movements, Ash started to untie the knot around his muzzle. Behind him he heard Iris draw in a sharp breath.

"Ash? What happened?"

"Not sure," Ash murmured. The rope looked like it had got wrapped around and tangled so tightly by accident, but that didn't do anything for his anger. No one should be tying up Pokémon at all. Tepig let out a whimper, and Ash paused to give him a stroke.

"I know it hurts, and I'm sorry, but we have to get this off." He could feel ribs far too clearly, and it took all his self-control to keep his voice gentle, "And then we'll get you some food right away."

Tepig relaxed into his touch with a heartbreaking amount of trust. Ash glanced back at Infernape and saw his own fury mirrored in his friend's eyes. They would find out who was responsible for this, and that person would pay. Ash would make sure of it.

* * *

Don George stroked his moustache.

"Yes, I do remember this one. He was in a battle here a couple of weeks ago." His eyes flashed, and when he continued there was no trace of his usual good humour in his voice. "He was defeated in a battle. His trainer wasn't happy."

Tepig flinched in Ash's arms. Ash soothed his new friend, but couldn't quite keep his own voice from shaking, "So he left Tepig here."

Iris looked ill. "He must have tied him up, and then when Tepig got free..." She trailed off, eyes very bright. "How could anyone do that to a Pokémon?"

The temperature rose and Ash squeezed Infernape's shoulder. Infernape glanced at him and visibly pulled himself under control, but flames were still flickering round his fists. Iris shot Ash a questioning glance, but he shook his head.

"Later," he muttered. Tepig burrowed into his chest with a whimper, and Ash hugged him before looking back at Don George. "What's going to happen to him now?"

Naturally, Team Rocket chose that moment to make another attempt at stealing Pikachu. Unfortunately for them, Infernape was in no mood to mess around. Ash quietly motioned for the rest of his Pokémon to stand back. Better for Infernape to work out his frustrations now.

Tepig watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Team Rocket once again managed to escape, to Ash's mild surprise, and Infernape padded up to them. Ash could feel the heat radiating from him, but he visibly softened as he looked at Tepig. He reached out to pat Tepig's head, growling something Ash didn't understand, but Tepig relaxed a little. Ash looked between the two of them and moved a little away from Iris and the others.

"Y'know, Tepig, when I met Infernape he wasn't with the nicest trainer. That trainer actually released him when he lost a battle."

Tepig looked from him to Infernape, who gave a solemn nod. Then Infernape looked at Ash and smiled and Ash could only smile back. "Now he's my friend, and one of my strongest Pokémon."

Tepig nodded, eyes shining with hero worship. Ash stroked his head. "I don't know why your trainer didn't want you, but I do know that he was wrong." Tepig flinched and Ash lowered his voice but kept talking, "You're not weak. He was the weak one for not taking the time to work with you properly. You did nothing wrong, Tepig."

Infernape nodded, but Tepig shook his head with a faint squeak. Ash frowned. "Hey, don't be like that. Everyone loses battles. Infernape has, Pikachu has, every single one of my Pokémon has lost at some time. That doesn't mean they're weak, it just shows us how to get stronger."

The dumbstruck expression on Tepig's face made it very clear that that was a revelation to him. Ash hesitated, but really he had made his decision as soon as he realised what had happened. The looks Infernape, Sceptile, and Pikachu were giving him only cemented the decision. He set Tepig gently on the ground and crouched opposite him.

"Would you like to come with me, Tepig?" he asked. "I promise I'll help you get stronger and I - Oof!"

Tepig had launched himself into Ash's arms with a delighted squeak. Ash laughed and held him close. "That's great, Tepig!"

Infernape beamed and knelt next to him and Tepig scrambled over for a hug from him too. Next up was Pikachu, and the next thing Ash knew all of his Pokémon were gathering round to say hello to their new friend. Ash watched fondly, wanting to make sure Tepig wasn't getting overwhelmed but glad that he was feeling welcome.

A soft footstep sounded beside him, and Ash stood up as Iris came to a halt next to him. She looked at the gang of Pokémon surrounding Tepig and shook her head.

"You're catching him then?"

Ash nodded. "Infernape was abandoned by his trainer. So was my Charizard. I can help him."

Iris' playful scowl faded. "I can't believe people would be so cruel." She glanced back at Tepig. "He looks better already."

Ash smiled. Axew had joined Pikachu and Gible, and Tepig was looking round at the group with wide eyes. Iris nudged him. "So, you gonna catch him or what?"

"I'm getting to it," said Ash. He walked over to the little group and took a Pokéball from his belt. "How about it, Tepig? Do you wanna come with me?"

Tepig stared up at him, then jumped forward to touch the button with his snout. Ash waited just long enough for the capture to register before sending him out again. "You okay, Tepig?"

Tepig beamed up at him and nuzzled into his hand with a contented squeak. Ash stroked his head. "It's great to have you with us, Tepig."

Pikachu nodded and waved. Ash sat back and looked over his team with a smile. Infernape would be a great help in getting Tepig settled in, and Pikachu had a lot of experience in helping new Pokémon, even traumatised ones. He would have to be careful, but Tepig would be just fine.

Don George cleared his throat, and Ash looked up.

"Thought you should know that that trainer is back at the Club," he said. "If you're still interested, that is."

"Yeah!" Ash cheered. Sceptile brightened, and Infernape smiled when Tepig gave him a curious look. "That'd be awesome!"

Don George chuckled. "This way then."

It wasn't far to the Battle Club, and Ash decided to leave his Pokémon out. Gible had battled in the League, but it would be good for Oshawott and Tepig to see what his Pokémon were capable of. Infernape was explaining the situation to Tepig as they walked, leaving Ash free to think about the upcoming battle. Sceptile slowed slightly to walk alongside him, and Ash smiled.

"You wanna go first?"

The gleam that lit Sceptile's eyes left no doubt as to the answer. Pikachu gave a soft huff, and Ash reached up to scratch behind his ears. "I told you you'd be having a battle too!"

Iris grinned. "Your Pokémon are really excited."

"Of course they are," said Ash. "They all love battling, and a strong opponent is the best challenge there is. It's been ages since the League!"

"Wasn't it only three weeks ago?" Iris asked.

"Exactly, ages!"

Iris shook her head, but she was smiling as she followed Ash inside. "This should be good then."

Ash grinned, but he soon found himself drawn to the teenaged girl standing by one of Don George's assistants. She was maybe a couple of years older than him, with long brown hair, and the fire in her blue eyes as she looked at Ash left no doubt as to her intentions. Ash was already moving towards her when Don George stepped in between them.

"Ash, this is Hilda. She's interested in a battle."

"A good battle," Hilda clarified, with a grin. "I got back from Galar last week, and my Pokémon could use a workout." She gave the Pokémon surrounding him an appraising look. "Don George told me you could oblige."

Ash grinned back. "You bet! How does a three-on-three sound to you?"

Hilda nodded. Ash fell into step beside her as Don George led the way to the arena. "So you've been to Galar, huh? I bet they have awesome Pokémon there."

"They do," Hilda agreed. "I grew up here and travelled round with my brother for a bit, but I've been exploring Kalos, then Galar for the last couple of years. There's so much to see!"

I get it," said Ash, with a nod. "I'm from Kanto, but I've travelled round Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh too."

Hilda glanced back at the Pokémon following him. "This should be good then."

Ash had to agree. Pikachu's cheeks were already sparking, and Sceptile was all but bouncing in place. He headed for the one side of the arena while Iris guided the rest of his friends over to the sidelines. Hilda looked at Pikachu, Sceptile, and Infernape.

"Do you mind me knowing which Pokémon you're going to be using?"

Ash shrugged. "Not really. You don't know who I'll be using first."

A smile tugged at Hilda's lips. "True." She took a 'ball from her belt. "You ready?"

"That's my job," Don George called. He glanced at Ash. "Are you ready?"

Instead of answering, Ash pointed. "Sceptile, I choose you!"

"Goodra, lets go!" called Hilda at the same time.

Ash stared at the purple Pokémon that appeared. "That's a Goodra? That's awesome!"

"That's so cool!" Iris agreed. "Goodra are Dragon-types."

Ash checked the Pokédex, but wasn't surprised to see that she was right. Opposite, Hilda had her own Pokédex out and was nodding.

"One of the Hoenn starters, huh? Kind of lucky to find one of those in the wild."

Infernape let out a snort of laughter. Ash rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Yeah, that happens a lot. Infernape was wild as a Chimchar too."

Sceptile glared back at him with a huff, and Ash nodded. "Anyway, lets get on with this!"

"Right," said Hilda.

"Ready? Begin!"

Hilda flung out a hand. "Okay, Goodra, start us off with Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it," Ash called. "Then use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile was moving before the word even left his lips. He leapt high into the air, straight over the bluish-purple beam of energy that lanced across the room and descended on Goodra with glowing leaves. The attack struck home, but Goodra didn't so much as flinch.

"What?"

Sure, Goodra was a Dragon-type, but Sceptile was strong. That should have done something. Possibilities flashed through Ash's mind and only one made sense. "Sceptile, get away!"

Sceptile did so, just in time to avoid a Body Slam that smashed a crater in the floor. Ash bit his lip. "No more Grass moves, Sceptile, it's got Sap Sipper!"

Hilda smirked. "Well spotted."

Ash nodded absently, already refocused on the battle. He briefly considered switching to Infernape, but discarded it after one look in Sceptile's eyes. Sceptile's best moves were his Grass ones, but that only made it more of a challenge. "Okay, Sceptile, remember that trick we worked out to battle Seviper?"

Sceptile glanced back and nodded. Ash grinned. "Then use Quick Attack!"

Sceptile accelerated, just in time to avoid another blast of Dragon Pulse. This time Goodra swept the beam across, but Sceptile was just too fast. The Dragon Pulse petered off, and Sceptile launched himself into the air. He spun round at top speed and slammed into Goodra with triple the usual power.

"All right!" Ash cheered. "Nice one, Sceptile!"

Sceptile sprang out of reach before the stunned Goodra could react. Hilda nodded. "That was good," she agreed. "But we've still got some tricks of our own. Goodra, show them your Flamethrower!"

"What?" Ash yelped. "Be careful!"

Sceptile blurred into motion, but this time Goodra was ready and the blast of flames caught him a glancing blow.

"Sceptile!"

Sceptile rolled to his feet, smouldering but still ready to battle, and Ash took a breath. "Good trick. Use Agility, Sceptile!"

Sceptile did so, and the second Flamethrower went wide. He blurred in with another Quick Attack, but though Goodra staggered he retaliated immediately. Ash chewed on his lip. Goodra was tough. They were going to need to try something else.

"Sceptile, try Slash!"

Sceptile shot him a quick glance and Ash winced. "I know! Just, I don't know, do a Leaf Blade without the Grass energy."

Sceptile scowled, but was still focused enough to dodge yet another Flamethrower. He shot to the other side of the arena and concentrated. The leaves on his arms flickered green for a second, then he was sent flying back as a sudden Dragon Pulse caught him square in the chest.

"Sceptile! You okay?"

Sceptile regained his feet, then paused and glanced down. His leaves were still glowing, but not with green energy. This time they were enveloped in flickering bluish light. Very familiar light.

"Ash, I think that's Dual Chop!" Iris called from the sidelines. "It's a Dragon move."

Sceptile's eyes gleamed Ash grinned. "Really? That's awesome, Sceptile! Now, use Dual Chop!"

Sceptile needed no further encouragement. Goodra's heavy tail came round in an attempt to block, but Sceptile was too fast and this time the big dragon went crashing to the floor.

"Yes! That's more like it!"

"Great," Hilda sighed, but her eyes were gleaming too. Her head snapped round to track Sceptile coming in again. "Protect!"

The shield formed just in time, and in the moment Sceptile was off balance Goodra unleashed another Flamethrower. It followed up with Dragon Pulse, and Sceptile crashed to the ground on the other side of the arena.

"Come on, Sceptile," Ash called. "You can do it!"

Sceptile regained his feet, but he was staggering. Ash frowned. "Agility again, and then do a spinning Dual Chop!"

"Use Iron Tail to shield!" Hilda ordered.

She was just in time. Goodra's tail flashed silver in time to take the brunt of the impact, but the two Pokémon still went crashing to the floor.

"Dual Chop again!" Ash said. "Don't give him a chance to recover."

"She's a girl," Hilda corrected. "And use Flamethrower one more time!"

The two attacks collided in an explosion of energy. By the time the dust cleared, both Pokémon were out for the count.

"Sceptile!"

"Goodra!"

Don George waited a moment, then shook his head. "Neither Pokémon is able to battle. This round is a draw."

Ash's heart was racing, in the good way. He returned Sceptile with a smile. "You were awesome, Sceptile. Take a good rest, okay?"

Hilda was replacing Goodra's Pokéball with equal care. She looked at Ash, cheeks flushed with excitement. "That was fun. No one's knocked her out in months."

"The last Pokémon to beat Sceptile was a Latios," said Ash. "Goodra was awesome."

"She really was," Iris called. "Where did you get her?"

"Kalos," said Hilda, with a smile. "That's where they're from originally, but I saw a few wild ones in Galar too. I've heard you find them in Alola as well, but I haven't got that far yet."

"If they've got Pokémon like that then I can't wait to visit all those places," said Ash, then he caught sight of Pikachu's sparking cheeks and grinned. "Anyway, ready to keep going?"

"You bet," said Hilda. She bounced another Pokéball in her hand. "Inteleon, lets go!"

"Infernape, I choose you!"

Once again both trainers checked their Pokédexes. Ash glanced at the tall, reptilian Pokémon. "Watch out, Infernape, it's a Water-type."

Infernape nodded. He didn't take his eyes from Inteleon. Don George signalled for the battle to begin, and Ash took a breath.

"Start off with Mach Punch!"

Infernape sprang forward, fists glowing white, but Inteleon moved with a speed that belied it's relaxed stance. It swayed to the side, the bare minimum of movement required for the Mach Punch to go wide, and fired a high speed ball of water from a fingertip that sent Infernape flying.

"You okay, Infernape?"

Infernape rolled to his feet with a grunt of acknowledgement. His flames flared brighter in response to Inteleon's cool smirk.

"How'd you like his Snipe Shot?" Hilda called.

"Very cool," said Ash. "But we're ready for it now!"

Infernape nodded. He glanced over to the sidelines, where Tepig was watching with wide eyes, and his muscles tensed. Inteleon's hand snapped up.

"Dig!"

Infernape vanished underground just in time. Inteleon frowned, but Hilda shook her head. "Stay calm. We've got that new trick, remember."

Ash didn't like the sound of that, but it didn't really matter. "Now, Infernape! Flare Blitz!"

The ground trembled, then Infernape exploded upwards. He was wreathed in blue flames and Inteleon didn't have a chance to dodge. The impact sent Inteleon flying, but in midair then membranes expanded from his arms and he landed lightly.

"Now!" Hilda shouted.

Inteleon swept his arms forwards and unleashed two powerful blades of air.

"Counter Shield!"

Air Slash met the web of whips of Flamethrower, dampening their intensity but leaving Infernape unharmed. Ash caught Tepig's gasp from the sidelines and grinned. "Nice one, Infernape! Now use Flamethrower!"

Infernape flipped back onto his feet and redirected the flames, and though Inteleon caught a few with hasty Snipe Shots he still had to dart out of harm's way.

"That was new," said Hilda. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Ash grinned. "We came up with it in Sinnoh. Keep it up, Infernape! Use Flare Blitz!"

This time Inteleon didn't try to dodge. Instead he held his ground and launched a volley of Snipe Shots. They hit their target with unerring accuracy, but Infernape only sped up and the two collided with an explosion of steam that left Ash squinting.

"Infernape?"

Infernape vaulted back to his side, but he was breathing heavily. His muscles spasmed from the recoil from Flare Blitz, but when Ash shot him a worried glance he once again found Infernape glancing over to the sidelines. Tepig was glued to the battle, and his eyes were shining with awe. Infernape nodded to him and turned to Ash, and Ash wasn't surprised to see the effects of Blaze settling around him. Infernape had taken a lot of damage, but that wouldn't stop him fighting.

Infernape's assault hadn't left Inteleon unscathed either. His blue skin was marred with scorch marks and his movements weren't quite as graceful as usual.

"Be careful," Hilda warned. "He'll be stronger now, but we can still do this. Use Air Slash!"

Infernape vanished underground without Ash needing to tell him so. Inteleon leapt away, wary of another sudden assault, but Infernape surfaced on the other side of the arena.

"Perfect, now use Flamethrower!"

Caught off balance, Inteleon took the brunt of the flames. Ash could just about make out the bubble of water he was trying to shield himself with, but Infernape was advancing, flames growing brighter and fiercer as he let Blaze fuel his fire.

"Inteleon! Use Ice Beam!"

Fire and ice collided and steam filled the arena with a hiss. Infernape ended the flames and flipped away, only to be blown backwards when a flurry of Air Slashes burst out of the cloud. Infernape staggered under the assault, and Ash clenched his fists.

"You can do it, Infernape! Use Dig!"

But before Infernape could follow that order a Snipe Shot three times the size of the earlier ones burst out of the steam from another direction and caught Infernape solidly in the chest.

"Infernape!"

Infernape shook himself and started to push himself upright, but Inteleon didn't give him a chance. Another globe of water, followed by more blades of air struck home, and Infernape collapsed to the ground. Don George raised a hand.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Ash is down to his last Pokémon."

Ash returned Infernape and held his Pokéball for a moment. "Great job, Infernape. You get a good rest." He looked down and smiled. Even if he hadn't already planned it, there was only one option for this fight. "You ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu grinned back and bounded into the arena. Hilda frowned, and Ash didn't give her a chance to go on the offensive, "Use Volt Tackle!"

"Watch out," Hilda cried, but as fast as Inteleon was Pikachu was faster. The two collided in an explosion of electricity, and Inteleon hit the wall with a bang. He slumped to the floor, completely out cold.

"Inteleon is unable to battle! Both trainers are down to their last Pokémon."

Hilda was smiling as she returned Inteleon. "That's a lot of power packed into one tiny Pokémon."

Ash was pretty sure that that Volt Tackle was still weaker than usual, but it had done the job so he wasn't going to complain. Pikachu puffed up with pride, cheeks sparking, and Ash nodded. "Pikachu is the best! He was my first Pokémon, and he's battled with me since Kanto."

And he wouldn't change a single second of it. Not even the rubber gloves. Hilda smiled. "I guessed. You two make a great pair." She took another Pokéball. "Seems only fair that you meet my starter too!"

Ash found himself holding his breath. Goodra and Inteleon had been fascinating Pokémon, and great opponents. He couldn't wait to meet Hilda's first partner. The Pokémon that materialised was a great canine, whose head came up to Hilda's shoulder, but the intimidation factor was immediately mitigated by the look of absolute trust she gave her trainer. Hilda rested a hand in the shaggy fur.

"This is Stoutland," she said proudly. "She's been my best friend ever since I was a child."

"Nice to meet you, Stoutland," Ash called. "Let's make this a great battle."

Stoutland licked her trainer's hand, and padded into the arena. For such a large Pokémon she was remarkably light on her feet. Ash would bet anything that she was faster than she appeared. He took quick glance at his Pokédex.

"Get ready, Pikachu. She's a Normal-type, so she could know anything."

Pikachu nodded. Battling Norman and so many others had taught them that much. Stoutland pawed at the ground, and Hilda grinned. "A lot of people underestimate Normal-types. I'm glad you're not one of them. It'll make things much more fun." She raised her voice. "Let's start things off with Take Down!"

"Dodge it," said Ash, but Pikachu was already moving. Neither of them liked the sound of a head on attack with that much muscle behind it. "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu blurred out of sight and Stoutland's attack went wide. She recovered with surprising speed, but not fast enough to dodge Pikachu's attack. Unfortunately, she barely flinched at the impact. Pikachu sprang away, and the two Pokémon sized each other up.

"It looks like she's good at taking physical attacks," said Ash quietly, so only Pikachu could hear him. "All that fur is a good defence. Let's try long-range."

Pikachu nodded, and snapped off a Thunderbolt. That did more, sending Stoutland sliding back, but she still shook off the electricity with a toss of her shaggy fur and a low growl. Ash winced. "Okay, that's a bit better anyway. Keep it up, and stay out of reach!"

"Nice try," said Hilda. "But that's easier said than done. You know what to do, Stoutland!"

Stoutland pawed at the ground, then swept her tail around to fire a Mud Slap. Pikachu jerked to the side with an indignant chirp, then burst into a Quick Attack to dodge the follow-up Crunch. Pikachu opened the distance to fire another Thunderbolt, this time stronger than the last, and Stoutland gave a pained bark.

"Good work," Ash called.

Hilda frowned. "Stay calm, Stoutland. You're a lot tougher than he is." She suddenly grinned. "Remember when we battled that Hawlucha?"

Ash had no idea what a Hawlucha was, but he did not like the look that lit Stoutland's eyes. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and Ash decided he didn't want to find out what she was doing.

"Quick Attack, and Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu nodded and took off, but this time Stoutland raised her head and shot after him. Startled Pikachu barely dodged the Take Down, but the hesitation gave Stoutland the chance to catch him with a Play Rough and throw him across the room.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu tumbled across the floor and came back to his feet. His cheeks sparked, and when he abruptly changed directions Stoutland tracked his every move. Ash watched, then suddenly had an idea.

"Is that Odor Sleuth?"

Hilda's grin was all the answer he needed. Ash scowled. "Fine. Pikachu, you're still faster. You can do it!"

Stoutland was already bearing down on him, and Ash thought fast. "Use Iron Tail to block!"

Pikachu did so, and though the impact sent him flying back he landed unharmed. Ash knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, and staying at a distance to use Thunderbolt was risky. He had one card left to play. Ash caught Hilda's eye and the two of them shared a look.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Last Resort!"

What followed was the most explosive collision in what had already been an intense battle. Both Pokémon lay collapsed on opposite sides of the arena. Ash clenched his hands into fists.

"Come on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu's tail twitched, but he couldn't regain his feet. Stoutland, though, pushed herself upright. She was breathing heavily, and clearly favouring her left side, but her thick fur had helped her take the impact better than Pikachu had. She raised her head and roared, and Don George nodded.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Stoutland and Hilda are the winners!"

Ash let out a breath. That had been fun. He retrieved Pikachu, who was just starting to sit up, and scratched his ears. "You were amazing, Pikachu. Thank you."

Pikachu nuzzled wearily into his neck. Ash walked over to Hilda and held out a hand. "Congratulations. That was a great battle!"

Hilda's smile was equally bright as she shook it. "It was. That was the most fun I've had in weeks."

Stoutland rumbled agreement, and padded over to lick Pikachu's face. Pikachu waved, and Ash stroked Stoutland's thick fur. "You're really strong, Stoutland. We'd love to battle you again some day."

"We'd like that too," said Hilda. She cocked her head to one side. "I assume you're doing the Gym Challenge?"

"Yeah," said Ash, with a nod. "I'm heading to Striaton City for my first badge. What about you?"

Hilda shook her head. "My brother did it a couple of years ago, but I was more interested in other stuff, contests, acting, you know. I tried Showcases in Kalos, they were pretty fun, but I haven't done any Gyms yet."

"You should," Ash urged. "With your Pokémon you'd easily win eight badges and get to the League."

Hilda shrugged. "Yeah, well my brother actually won it, so it's not like I'd be doing anything new."

Ash stared at her. "He won it? The whole League? Does that mean he got to battle the Elite Four? What about the Champion? How did he do?"

Hilda held up her hands with a laugh. "Hey, one question at a time. Yes, he won the Vertress Conference two years ago. As for challenging the Elite Four..." A series of complicated expressions flickered across her face. "Other things kind of got in the way."

Ash was on the point of asking what could possibly be more important than challenging the best trainers in the region when Iris and the rest of his Pokémon joined them.

"That was amazing!" Iris exclaimed. "You're both so strong, especially your Goodra! I'd love one of my own."

Hilda laughed. "They are very cool Pokémon," she agreed. She nodded to Axew. "You like your Dragon-types, don't you?"

Iris nodded vigorously. "I'm going to be a Dragon Master one day! Just like Ash is going to be a Pokémon Master one day."

Ash found himself blushing at the absolute confidence in her voice. Iris suddenly seemed to realise what she had said and waved a hand. "I mean, you were pretty good back there."

"Thanks," said Ash dryly, but the effect was slightly ruined by Pikachu's giggling. He pointedly turned back to Hilda. "So what are you going to do now that you're back in Unova?"

Hilda shrugged. "Not sure yet." Stoutland barked something, and she looked down. "Huh? Really? You never wanted to before."

"What did she say?" Ash asked.

Hilda hesitated for a second. "She's actually interested in doing the League. She says that if Trainers who get to the Conference are like you then it might be fun."

Stoutland nodded. Ash grinned at them. "I don't know about other trainers, but I'm going to be there." His smile faded slightly. "And just because your brother did it, doesn't mean you can't do it too."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Hilda. "But I'll think about it."

Ash glanced at Pikachu, then Stoutland, and grinned. He could take a guess at how that was going to go. This League Conference was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something bothering Tepig.

That wasn't really surprising under the circumstances. Being abandoned, nearly starving, and then being adopted in the space of two weeks was a lot to get used to, but Ash was still worried. Infernape had been looking after the younger Fire-type, but Tepig remained subdued, almost scared, and by the time they stopped for the evening Ash knew they had to do something.

"Hey, Tepig, can we talk for a minute?"

The wary look Tepig shot him hurt, but Ash kept his manner as calm and gentle as he could manage. Infernape sat next to Tepig and Pikachu hopped down to sit on his other side, and when Tepig looked a little more settled Ash continued,

"I know there's something bothering you and I want to help. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Tepig hesitated. Ash fought back a sigh. "Did I upset you?"

Tepig shook his head furiously. Ash exchanged a concerned look with Iris, but then saw the way Tepig was looking between him and Infernape and had a sudden rush of understanding.

"Are you worried because Infernape lost the battle yesterday?"

The way Tepig froze was all the answer they needed. Infernape sighed, and Ash pulled Tepig in for a hug. "You don't need to worry, Tepig. I know Infernape did his best and now we can take that experience and use it to get stronger."

Infernape nodded, and rumbled something Ash couldn't understand but that made Tepig relax a little into his arms. Ash stroked his head. "It's okay. I just want my Pokémon to be happy and feel safe. I would never release a Pokémon unless they wanted me to."

Tepig held his gaze for a long moment before sniffling and burying his face in Ash's shoulder. Ash stroked him and tried to contain his rising anger. Tepig's old trainer had been terrible, nearly as bad as Damian had been all those years ago. Infernape let out a low growl, and Ash caught his eye and nodded. The priority was making sure Tepig felt safe.

But if they ever met Tepig's old trainer...

Ash forced that thought from his mind. They had work to do. He headed back over to the fire where Iris and the rest of the Pokémon were waiting.

"I was thinking about training," he said. "Especially for you two," he said, nodding to Oshawott and Tepig. "I want to use you two in the battle at the Striaton Gym, if you're okay with that?"

Oshawott bounced to his feet with a delighted squeak. Tepig was slightly more hesitant, but relaxed when Infernape gave him a reassuring nod. Ash smiled. "Good, but we need to do some proper training first." He glanced at Iris. "How far is it to Striaton City?"

Iris sallowed the berry she was chewing and shrugged. "About three days? Two if we really hurry."

"No, that's fine," said Ash. "An extra day for training would help." He turned to Sceptile. "Would you mind if I sent you back to the lab? I know you wanted some good battles but if we're going to be focusing on the Gym..."

He fell silent when Sceptile held up a hand. His partner gave a contented growl, and Ash nodded. "Thanks. The next time I get to a Battle Club I'll give you a call."

Sceptile grinned at that. Ash fiddled with the Xtransceiver, and after a bit of fumbling Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Ash, good to see you! How are you finding Unova?"

"It's amazing, Professor," said Ash fervently. "I've met so many cool Pokémon." He tilted his wrist. "This is Oshawott, and Tepig, and this is Iris. She going to be a Dragon Master one day."

His Pokémon waved, and Iris smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Professor."

"Likewise. I'm glad Ash has made friends already. But I don't think you called me just to make introductions."

Ash blushed at the not so subtle reproach. "I'll call Mom tomorrow. But yeah, I was wondering if I could swap Sceptile out for Buizel?"

"Of course, of course. I trust he's worked some energy out?"

Sceptile assured them both that he would behave, and a minute later Ash had Buizel's Pokéball in his hand. He ended the call with a promise to call his mother in the morning, and sent Buizel out.

"Oshawott, Tepig, Iris, Axew, meet Buizel."

Buizel nodded to the group, then promptly lost his cool demeanour when Iris caught him up in a hug. "Oh, look at you! You're so cute and cool!"

She got a blast of water in the face, but was still grinning as she let Buizel go. "Sorry. It's really nice to meet you, Buizel."

Ash shook his head fondly. He couldn't fault her enthusiasm. Pikachu bounded over to greet his friend, and Ash let him introduce Buizel to Oshawott and Tepig for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "Hey, Buizel, I wanted to ask your help with something."

Buizel cocked his head to one side, and Ash continued, "See, I want to use Oshawott in my next Gym battle, but he hasn't had much experience yet. D'you think you can work with him for a bit? Work out how he battles best, that kind of thing? Oh, and I think it would be good for him to learn Aqua Jet too."

Oshawott looked slightly overwhelmed, but Buizel just nodded. He formed a fist, ice flickering into life for a moment and raised an eyebrow, and Ash grinned. "Yeah Ice Punch would be a great one!"

Oshawott let out a plaintive squeak. Ash patted him. "Hey, don't worry. I know it sounds like a lot, but you don't have to learn it all straight away. Buizel is really strong and he can help you a lot." He looked at Buizel. "I might get Totodile in to help as well at some point, he has a very different battling style to you, but we'll work on moves for the moment."

Buizel shrugged, then tapped Oshawott on the shoulder and pushed him over to a clear space. Ash turned to Tepig. "Are you sure you're okay with battling in the next Gym?"

Tepig glanced at Infernape and gave a slightly more confident nod. Ash smiled. "That's great, thanks, Tepig. I know you're gonna be awesome."

Tepig didn't look convinced, but Infernape gave a growl of agreement. Tepig looked between the two of them, then he took a deep breath and straightened. Ash scratched his head. "That's the spirit. Now, how do you feel about a little battle? It's just practice," he said, when Tepig shot him a panicked look. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise. It's just so I can see how you fight."

"You could try battling Axew," Iris suggested. "He hasn't done much battling so it might be a better match."

Ash gave her a grateful smile. "That's a great idea, Iris!" He looked down at Tepig. "How about it?"

Tepig hesitated, but between Infernape's encouragement and Axew's clear enthusiasm he eventually nodded. Ash quickly checked on Oshawott, and found Buizel already demonstrating Aqua Jet, then headed to another clear area with Tepig. He crouched down to give his friend a final scratch.

"Trust me," he said. "This is just so we know how to help you get stronger. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Tepig nodded with slightly more assurance and turned to face Axew. The little dragon waved, then growled in a way that wasn't intimidating in the slightest.

"Okay, let's go," said Iris. "Axew, use Scratch!"

"Dodge it, and use Ember!"

Tepig did so, and Ash noted with approval that the burst of flames was of a good size and heat. The blow sent Axew tumbling back, but he shook off the residual sparks and bounced back to his feet.

"Don't let him recover," Ash called. "Use Tackle!"

Tepig did so, and though he built up speed quickly he wasn't able to change direction when Axew was the one to dodge.

"Iron Tail, quick!"

Tepig wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the blow, but though it sent him staggering he kept his footing. Ash nodded. "Ember again!"

Axew took the flames with a yelp, and Tepig followed up with a Tackle that sent the dragon flying backwards. Axew pushed himself upright, and Iris clenched her fists. "Enough messing around. Axew, use Dragon Rage!"

Ash had been expecting that. "Wait a second, then dodge!"

Tepig hesitated, then saw energy starting to build up around Axew and readied himself. He dashed to the side just as Axew released the attack and Ash barely kept his feet in the ensuing explosion.

"Tepig? You okay?"

The smoke cleared enough to reveal Tepig, slightly singed, but not out. For once, Axew's improving aim had been a disadvantage. Ash grinned. "Now use Tackle!"

Axew was too dazed to respond. Tepig's attack knocked him back into the crater and this time he didn't get up.

"Axew!"

"Nice work, Tepig!" Ash cheered. He caught up the little Fire-type and gave him a hug. "That was great!"

Tepig licked shyly at his cheek, then squirmed to look at Axew. Iris looked up from feeding Axew a berry and smiled. "You were awesome, Tepig."

Infernape added his own congratulations and Pikachu leapt to Ash's shoulder to rub against Tepig's cheek and Ash smiled. This was gonna work out just fine. He scratched Tepig's head. "Feeling better, buddy?"

Tepig nodded, and Ash felt him properly relax for the first time. Then their stomachs rumbled in unison, and Ash blushed. "How about dinner?"

He was met with absolutely zero complaints. They headed back over the fire and Ash busied himself with putting out the Pokémon food while Iris handled their food. While she started cooking the rice, Ash laid a selection of berries in front of Tepig.

"Okay, Tepig, what kind of flavours do you like?"

He'd travelled with Brock long enough to know that adding the right berries could make the standard food a lot more interesting. Tepig looked shocked to be asked though, and Ash had to fight to keep the smile on his face. No Pokémon should he surprised by their trainer trying to make them happy. He patted Tepig's head.

"Everything's gonna be okay now, Tepig. You'll see."

Tepig still didn't look entirely convinced, but that was fine. Ash wasn't going to give up. He switched to a safer topic. "I was thinking about stuff we could work on in training, if you're interested?"

Tepig nodded, and Ash continued, "Moves first. Your Ember and Tackle are great. You've got good control and you hit hard, but I think we can make your flames stronger. If you are them hotter and sustain it for longer you'll be able to do a lot more with it. We could even start working on Counter Shield."

Tepig cocked his head to one side. Ash glanced at Infernape. "Infernape can help with that. He knows Flamethrower, and he can show you how to make more fire."

Tepig brightened at the idea of working with the older Fire-type. Infernape growled something, and Ash nodded. "Yeah, Dig would be a good one too!"

"Can Tepig even learn that?" Iris asked.

Ash shrugged. "It's just digging, right? He has paws, it'll work." Pikachu and Iris both looked at him. "It can't hurt to try!"

Iris shook her head, but she was smiling. "I guess not. What about Iron Tail? That'd be good for Rock-types too."

"Good idea," Ash agreed. He thought back over the battle. "You're pretty tough too. I know most of Axew's Dragon Rage missed, but it's still a really powerful attack and you recovered fast."

Pikachu shot Tepig an appraising look and Ash nodded. A lot of his Pokémon were fast, heavy hitters, but not all of them were as good at taking damage. This could be really useful. Tepig scuffed one trotter against the ground until Pikachu nudged him. The Fire-type perked up a little, and Ash smiled at his starter and returned his attention to doling out the food. Pikachu had this in hand, and Ash let his mind drift back to the Battle Club. That had been a fun battle, but they had a lot of work to do.

"We also need to think up some strategies for Hilda's Stoutland and Inteleon," he said.

Iris looked up. "Really? Do you think you'll end up battling her again?"

"I know we will," said Ash firmly. "I bet you anything she's going to end up doing the Gym Challenge, and there's no way she won't get eight badges. We'll definitely be meeting her again."

He couldn't explain how, but he knew it was true. It had been the same with Paul and Trip. Some rivalries were just meant to happen. He looked back at Iris. "But we'd be thinking of ways to battle those Pokémon anyway. You never know when you'll run into another one."

Iris nodded slowly. "That makes sense. I've never seen an Inteleon before, but Lillipup are everywhere and a lot of trainers end up evolving them into Stoutland. I've never seen one as tough as Hilda's though."

Ash shrugged. "Pikachu's a lot stronger than other Pikachu. It's what happens when you spend years travelling with them. And I bet she used to train with her brother too."

"And if he won the Vertress Conference he must be a really strong trainer," said Iris. "I get it. No wonder Stoutland was able to beat Pikachu."

Pikachu glanced back at them, cheeks sparking, and Ash smiled. "Yep, it happens. We don't mind losing, it just means we're stronger for the League!"

And once Pikachu was fully recovered from whatever Zekrom had done they could really start working. The next time they battled Hilda things would be very different.

* * *

After they had all eaten, Ash turned his attention to Oshawott. The little Water-type looked exhausted, and knowing Buizel Ash wasn't surprised, but he was still keen to demonstrate what he had learned.

"That looks great, Oshawott!"

It didn't have anything near Buizel's speed or power but it was recognisable as a Aqua Jet, and that was pretty impressive for a couple of hours training. Oshawott beamed at the praise and scrambled up for a hug. Buizel rolled his eyes, but Ash ignored that.

"Good work Oshawott, and you too, Buizel. You'll definitely have that down in time for the Striaton Gym."

And he was willing to bet that the Gym Leader wouldn't be expecting that. Adding Aqua Jet to Oshawott's already-mastered Water Gun and Razor Shell gave them some good options for Water attacks. Now they just needed some diversity.

"We'll keep working on it, and maybe try some Ice moves too. How does that sound?"

The look Oshawott gave Buizel was more than a little wary. Ash couldn't blame him. "Don't worry, you'll be great! And remember it doesn't have to be Ice Punch. Icy Wind or Ice Beam might be easier."

He was pretty sure Totodile had learned Ice Fang while at the ranch, but that probably wasn't the best option for Oshawott. He'd still bring Totodile over at some point though. Buizel's battle style was unique and really effective, but Ash doubted it would work for Oshawott. He would need to get a lot better with Aqua Jet for a start, and Oshawott had other talents. Ash was very interested in seeing what they could do with that scalchop.

For now though, Oshawott was half asleep in his arms, and Ash himself couldn't stop yawning. More training could wait until the morning.

* * *

"All right! Striaton City!"

Finally! After a week in the Unova region Ash was more than ready for his first Gym battle. Iris shook her head.

"Calm down, will you? We've still got to find the Gym."

Ash just grinned, enthusiasm not dampened in the slightest. "Not a problem! C'mon, Pikachu, let's go!"

Pikachu leapt down from his shoulder, tail twitching with excitement, but before they could race off a young man tapped Iris on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are those your Pokémon?"

Ash and Iris spun round and Iris groaned. "Axew, what have I said about wandering off?"

Axew waddled back over with an apologetic squawk. Ash crouched down by Gible. "C'mon, Gible, we've talked about this."

Gible nibbled his fingers in silent apology and Ash scratched his head. "You gotta be careful, buddy. It's easy to get lost in big cities."

"Fascinating."

Ash glanced up to find the boy staring at them. He caught Ash's eye and gave a bright smile. "My apologies. It's just very unusual to see such a diverse range of Pokémon in our little city."

Ash grinned back. "I've been hearing that a lot." Pikachu hopped back on to his shoulder to wave, and Ash shook the boy's hand. "My name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto, as these are my friends, Pikachu and Gible."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the boy said. "Pikachu is your starter, is he not?"

Ash blinked. "Yeah, I met Gible in Sinnoh a couple of months ago, but how did you know?"

The boy waved a hand. "Any Pokémon Connoisseur worth the name would be able to tell at a glance! The bond between you is so strong I can practically feel it."

Ash exchanged a glance that was equal parts price and bewilderment with Pikachu. "Um, thanks, but what's a Pokémon Connoisseur?"

"Don't they have them in Kanto?" Iris asked. "I'm Iris, by the way, and this is Axew."

"And I'm Cilan," said the boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. And no, I'm afraid that Connoisseurs aren't very well known outside of Unova."

"Right," said Iris, with a nod. She glanced at Ash. "Connoisseurs look at the relationships between trainers and their Pokémon. They're really good at finding ways for them to become stronger, or at helping identify and solve any problems."

"That sounds pretty cool," said Ash. It would have been helpful when Charizard was acting out. Cilan inclined his head.

"Why thank you. It's wonderful to meet new trainers and Pokémon. There are so many unique and distinctive flavours to sample!"

Ash couldn't help smiling. Cilan was odd, but his passion was contagious. Right now though, there was one question still burning in his mind.

"Hey, Cilan, I don't suppose you know where the Pokémon Gym is, do you?"

Iris rolled her eyes, but Cilan just smiled. "As a matter of fact I do. Follow me."

"Awesome, thanks!"

He made sure Gible and Axew were where they should be before falling into step besides Cilan. The older boy glanced back at him. "Something tells me this isn't your first time doing a Gym Challenge."

"It's my fifth," Ash told him. " I did Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh first."

Cilan's steps faltered for a moment. "Wow. That's very impressive, Ash. No wonder you have such a strong bond with your Pokémon." He hesitated. "Can I ask, are you planning to use your Pokémon from previous challenges in Unova?"

"Not for Gyms, except maybe the younger ones like Gible," said Ash. "I want to give the Pokémon I catch here a chance. I'm using places like the Battle Clubs to give my more experienced Pokémon a workout."

Cilan looked relieved for a split-second before his expression turned thoughtful. "You know, there's nothing stopping you from using your more powerful Pokémon in a Gym Battle. If you explained the situation beforehand I'm sure most Gym Leaders would be happy to work something out."

Ash hadn't thing of that, and before he could say anything there was a flash of light and Buizel appeared. He folded his arms and barked something in an imperious tone that left nothing to interpretation. Ash smiled at him.

"I was gonna take you to the Battle Club afterwards, you know, but okay. I'll ask."

Buizel nodded, then blinked when Cilan crouched in from of him. "Oh, another fascinating example of the way you bond with your Pokémon. Let me see, proud, strong, with a style all of your own. A truly wonderful flavour."

Buzel took a step towards Ash. Ash grinned. "I don't know how you do that, but that's pretty accurate."

Cilan waved off the compliment. "Any other Connoisseur would tell you the same thing. Ah, here we are." He turned, spreading out his hands. "Welcome to the Striaton City Gym!"

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it again. Iris squinted up at the sign. "Hang on, is this a restaurant?"

But Cilan had already vanished inside. Ash exchanged a confused look with Iris. Pikachu sniffed at the air and confirmed Iris's statement. Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he said it was the Gym. Let's have a look."

He pushed open the door, and was promptly greeted by a bowing Cilan. "I'm so glad you decided to join us. Please, follow me."

"Cilan, what's going on?" Ash asked, as he was politely but firmly ushered to a seat. Iris trailed behind him, looking far too amused by the whole situation.

"Hey, at least we're gonna get a great lunch."

"But I don't want lunch," Ash protested. "I want a Gym Battle!"

Buizel barked agreement. Cilan glanced back at them, green eyes sparkling. "Don't worry, Ash. I promise, everything will make sense."

Ash sighed, but sat down in the indicated seat. Iris slid into the one next to him and rested her elbows on the table. "Could I get some water, please?" she asked brightly. "We were walking all morning."

As if by magic, another waiter appeared on her other side. He looked very similar to Cilan, but his hair and eyes were bright red. "Two glasses of water," he said, with a grin. "My name is Chili."

"And I'm Cress," said a third boy, this one with blue hair and eyes. He placed menus in front of the two of them with a slight bow before stepping back in line with the others.

Ash looked between the three of them, suspicious rising with every passing minute. The three looked too alike to be anything but brothers, and judging by the awed looks and whispers they were getting from the other customers they had to be more than waiters. Cilan caught his eye and smiled.

"Welcome, Ash and Iris," he said. "We are the owners of this restaurant, and we are also the Striaton City Gym Leaders."

Cheers erupted from the watching fans. Ash stared. "All three of you?"

"Yep," said Chili. "Cool isn't it?"

"Very," Ash agreed. His frustration was completely forgotten now. "Does that mean I get to battle all of you?"

Cress quirked an eyebrow. "You want to? We typically only require a challenger to defeat one fo us to earn the Trio Badge."

Ash frowned, but Cilan was already shaking his head. "Ash has already done Gym circuits in four other regions. I think we can do something a little more exciting. Tell me," he said, switching his attention to Ash. "Have you ever heard of Triple Battles?"

A ripple of excitement tore through Ash's body. "I've done loads of Double battles, but never a Triple one. Three Pokémon at a time each, right?"

Cilan nodded, a warm smile on his face. "It's an Unova tradition," he said. "Inexperienced trainers struggle with managing that many Pokémon, but you might find it interesting."

"It'll be fun," said Chili. He wore a broad grin and was all but bouncing in place. "We haven't had a chance to do one in ages."

Cress gave a polite cough. "It would provide an appropriate challenge." His demeanour was more subdued, but Ash didn't miss the gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps we should move to the main arena?"

Ash grinned. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Ten minutes later found them standing at opposite ends of a boulder-strewn arena. Cress looked at Ash.

"Do you have your Pokémon chosen for the match?"

Ash nodded. "You bet!" He released Tepig, Oshawott, and Gible, then winced a a cheer floated over from the sidelines.

"Go, Gible!" Iris cheered. "And Tepig and Oshawott," she added, when Pikachu frowned at her.

"A fascinating combination," Cilan mused. "Several distinct flavours."

Chili rolled his eyes fondly. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with this!"

He released a small red monkey-like Pokémon, and his brothers followed suit with a green and blue one. Ash scanned them and raised an eyebrow. "Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour," he read. "A Fire, Grass, and Water type."

Cilan nodded. "Whichever Pokémon a trainer obtains from Professor Juniper usually determines which of us they battle. The idea is to give them an early introduction to battling its a type disadvantage."

"That's smart," said Ash. "I battled my first Gym Leader, Brock, with Pikachu and my Pidgeotto."

Pikachu smiled at the memory. Chili cocked his head to one side. "What type of Gym was that?"

"Rock," said Ash. "He had a Geodude and an Onix." He rubbed the back of his head when all three Gym Leaders stared at him. "I got the Badge!"

Even if technically he hadn't won. Cress shook his head. "Those are both Ground-types as well... And this was your first badge?"

"Well, it was a long time ago," said Cilan. "Why don't we see how much you've improved?"

Ash nodded, grateful for the subject change. He crouched in front of his Pokémon. "Okay, guys, this is our first Gym Battle. You're all gonna be battling at the same time, so I need you to watch each other's backs, all right? Tepig, try to burn up any Grass moves before they can get Oshawott, and Oshawott, use your scalchop and your own Water attacks to defend Tepig from Panpour."

Both nodded, and Ash focused on Gible. "You've got the most experience. Keep an eye on Tepig and Oshawott, but if you see an opportunity, go for it." He took a breath. "Everyone ready?"

Oshawott and Gible nodded, and Tepig followed suit after only a second's hesitation. They spread out onto the battlefield opposite the three monkeys and Ash nodded. "We're ready!"

"Then let's go!" Chili called. "Pansear, let's start things off with Flamethrower!"

"Dig and Water Gun," Ash snapped, then grimaced. Giving orders was going to be a pain. His Pokémon understood though; Gible and Tepig both vanished underground and Oshawott's Water Gun collided with the Flamethrower in an explosion of steam.

Moments later a storm of seeds shot out of the steam.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott just about avoided the Bullet Seed but the Aqua Jet sputtered out after only a few feet. Buizel have a disappointed huff but Ash ignored that.

"Nice one, Oshawott," he called. "Razor Shell on Pansear!"

Panpour and Pansage immediately leapt to defend their teammate, Panpour with a high-powered Scald that blasted the scalchop off-course, and Pansage with another Bullet Seed that forced Oshawott to run for cover. Ash bit his lip. Hopefully Gible would know what Ash needed...

Then his heart leapt as the ground beneath them rumbled and Gible knocked Pansear flying. Tepig followed right behind him, and Ash grinned.

"Tepig, Ember on Pansage! Gible, follow Pansear!"

"Your Pokémon are well-trained," Cilan noted.

"Gible's been with me longer," said Ash absently. Oshawott had retrieved his scalchop and followed his earlier instructions by deflecting a Water Gun aimed at Tepig. Pansage was looking slightly singed but still very able to fight, but Pansear was looking more battered and Ash made a decision.

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet on Pansear! Gible, use Dragon Pulse!"

Pansear dodged the slow-moving Aqua Jet, but the Dragon Pulse knocked him into a boulder. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig charged, only to meet a sudden Rock Tomb. He went tumbling across the floor, and Cilan smiled.

"Good work, Pansage."

Ash nodded. That was a good move for a Grass-type. The Rock Tomb was followed by a Scald, but Tepig weathered the worst of that with a powerful Ember before Oshawott sprang in front of him with his scalchop raised.

Ash winced. The three Gym Pokémon were well-trained and used to working together. He had to take a risk. "Tepig, use Dig and take Oshawott with you. Gible, use Draco Meteor!"

"What?" Chili exclaimed. "Look out!"

But it was too late. The balls of energy descended and explosions wracked the battlefield. Ash shielded his eyes against the resulting dust.

"Gible?" The dust made him cough. "Tepig, Oshawott, you all okay?"

There was a pause, then Tepig and Oshawott hopped out of a hole just in front of him. The dust cleared a little, and Ash's heart leapt. Pansear lay passed out in the middle of the arena. Gible stood over him, looking tired but pleased with himself, but there was no sign of Panpour or Pansage. Ash frowned.

"Watch out," he began, but that was as far as he got before Pansage burst from the ground under Gible and sent Ash's Dragon-type tumbling into a Scald from Panpour. Ash blinked.

"You did the same as us!"

"It was a good call," said Cress. Chili had returned Pansear, but stayed with his brothers.

Ash nodded. "Tepig, use Ember! Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

Panpour protected Pansage from the flames with a blast of water and took the Razor Shell with a stifled yelp, but the effort got them away from Gible, who staggered over to join his teammates. Ash thought fast. "Dragon Pulse!"

The purple blast of energy separated the two monkeys and Ash didn't waste the opportunity. "Ember and Tackle on Pansage!"

Pansage dodged the Ember, but Oshawott slammed into him and sent them both sprawling on the ground.

"Water Pledge!"

"What?" Ash asked, but the blue energy building around Panpour was warning enough. "Dig!"

Tepig vanished underground, but Ash immediately realised he had made a mistake. Panpour wasn't aiming at Tepig. "Scalchop!"

But it was too late. A powerful blast of water knocked Oshawott back to the ground and gave a Pansage the chance to dance out of reach.

"Now, Pansage, show them your Grass Pledge!"

"Look out, Oshawott!" Ash cried, but the Water-type was still dazed and sat up sluggishly. Gible charged over, and before Ash could say anything he caught Oshawott in his powerful jaws and threw him bodily off to the side.

He was just in time. Vines burst from the damp ground, turning into a dense swamp, and Gible let out a screech as the power of the attack sent him flying. Another powerful Scald caught him in midair, and Gible was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Gible!"

Ash bit his lip. "Good work, buddy. You get a good rest."

Losing his most experienced Pokémon was a blow, but Ash refused to let himself start doubting. Tepig and Oshawott were both in good shape, and both Pansage and Panpour had taken damage. They could still do this.

"Watch each other, guys!"

The two nodded, then Oshawott promptly put his instructions into practice by deflecting another Water Gun so that that Tepig escaped with only a light soaking. Tepig repaid the favour by launching a series of Embers at Pansage at Ash's quick command.

"Perfect, keep that up!"

Keeping Pansage off balance would help. Ash thought fast. "Oshawott, how are those Ice attacks coming?"

"Ice?" Cilan repeated. "You are full of surprises. Rock Tomb!"

"Razor Shell," Ash called. Oshawott nodded and the focused power of the attack shattered the rock into pieces. Ash frowned. "Dig, Tepig. Stay alert."

Oshawott suddenly used Aqua Jet to blast himself away from Panpour's Acrobatics with Ash having to tell him too, and Panpour wasn't able to correct in time to avoid crashing into a boulder.

"Tackle, now!"

Panpour rolled aside and Ash's hands clenched into fists. "Now, Tepig!"

To his relief, Tepig had been paying attention. He came up right underneath Panpour and slammed the Water-type into the rocks again.

"Tackle!"

This time Panpour was too stunned to dodge, and Oshawott's attack was enough to knock him out. Ash didn't waste time savouring the victory. "Ember!"

With no Panpour to put out the flames Pansage was forced to dodge, but the Grass-type did so by vanishing underground. Ash scowled.

"Tepig, get up on one of those boulders. Oshawott, get ready for an Icy Wind!"

Oshawott glanced back and Ash smiled. "Don't worry if it's not perfect, just do your best!"

Oshawott nodded, then used Aqua Jet to join Tepig on the nearest boulder when the ground rumbled. Pansage sprang from the hole firing Bullet Seeds, only for most of them to collide with a slightly slushy Icy Wind. Ash once again ignored Buizel's grumbles.

"Nice work, Oshawott! Keep it up, and try to take the rest of the water out!"

Oshawott shook off his bruises and readied another attack, and Ash focused on Tepig. "Get down and use Ember, but watch out for Dig and Stone Edge!"

Tepig nodded and launched himself at Pansage. He intercepted another spray of Bullet Seeds aimed at Oshawott then went on the attack. Pansage vaulted away from the bursts of flames up onto another boulder and raised its hands. Ash squinted at the glowing ball of energy.

"Wait, that's Solar Beam! Oshawott, find cover! Tepig, Ember, now!"

Tepig filled his lungs, and launched the largest fireball Ash had seen yet. At the same instant Pansage fired the Solar Beam and the two attacks collided in midair with an explosion that knocked both Tepig and Pansage back.

"Don't stop now, Tepig!" Ash cried. "Ember, one more time!"

This time though, instead of spitting fireballs the flames spread to cover Tepig's whole body. Ash stared. "Is that Flame Charge?"

All that training with Infernape and Pikachu had really paid off. Tepig launched himself forward, moving faster now as the flames burned brighter. Pansage started another Stone Edge, but he was too slow and Tepig smashed into him at top speed.

When the smoke cleared, Pansage lay unconscious.

There was a moment of silence, then Ash sprinted onto the field.

"You two were amazing!" He scooped them up and held them tight. "I'm so proud of you both!"

Oshawott gave a delighted squeak, while Tepig nuzzled into his neck. Ash hugged them both. "Thank you so much. You were both fantastic."

"They really were."

Ash looked up to find Cilan standing in front of him. Pansage gave a tired wave from his arms, then held out two handfuls of herbs. Cilan followed his gaze. "The herbs that Pansage grows have wonderful restorative properties. Please, try some."

Ash wasn't going to say no. He fed the herbs to his Pokémon, and both brightened immediately. Ash smiled. "Thanks, Pansage."

"Thank you for a wonderful battle," said Cilan, with a shake of his head. "That was a marvellous mix of elements that combined to make an exceptional dish."

"He means it was a fun battle," Chili corrected, throwing an arm round his brother's shoulders. "You're a great trainer, Ash."

Cress nodded agreement, and Ash scratched his head. "I had a lot of fun too. Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour are really strong."

"Thank you," said Cilan. "But you were stronger still." He held out a shining badge. "It's our pleasure to present you with the Trio Badge."

Ash's hands shook as he took the badge. "Thank you. And thank all of you," he added, to his Pokémon. Gible popped out of his Pokéball, still tired but awake enough to admire their prize, and Ash patted him. "You were all incredible."

His friends beamed up at him, then Ash staggered as Iris landed on his back. "Congratulations, Ash! That was an awesome battle!"

"Thanks, Iris," Ash wheezed. "But didya have to jump on me?"

Iris slid off and bounced round to face him with a grin. "No, but it was more fun that way." Her expression turned serious. "I've got one important question though."

"What?"

"Can we get that lunch now?"

* * *

Lunch was good. The triplets were as good chefs as they were Gym Leaders, and they provided meals perfectly tailored to each of their Pokémon without either of them having to ask. Even Excadrill unbent long enough to enjoy the food.

The lunch rush was over by the time the battle finished, and Cilan wandered over to them after helping his brothers clear up. Ash beamed up at him.

"This is awesome, Cilan, thanks!"

Iris pulled a face. "Do you have to talk with your mouth full?"

Ash scowled at her, but Cilan just laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Ash said. "Hey, your Pansage is really strong! How long have you been working together?"

Cilan smiled. "We've been together since we were young. Our parents gave us Pokémon when we were children and we've been training together ever since." He leaned forward. "But I'm far more interested in you, Ash."

"Me?"

"Of course! You haven't been in Unova long, and yet your Oshawott and Tepig already have an incredibly strong connection with you! And they work so well with your Gible, a far more experienced Pokémon. You have to tell me how you do it!"

Ash blinked, slightly taken aback by his intensity. "Er, I just try to get to know them? And have them work with my other Pokémon so that they can all learn from each other." He shrugged. "Normal stuff, I guess?"

Cilan stared at him for a moment, but before he could say anything there was a commotion from outside. Ash exchanged a look with Pikachu and sprinted for the door, Iris right on his heels. He threw open the doors and stopped short. The whole city was covered in a strange pink mist.

"What's that?"

Then he looked round and saw people worried Trainers hovering over sleeping Pokémon and his heart clenched. "Pikachu, get inside!"

But he was too late. Pikachu slipped off his shoulder and Ash only just caught him. Next to him Iris let out a cry. "Axew!"

Both Pokémon were fast asleep. More worryingly, they were glowing pink. Ash gritted his teeth. "What's going on?"

"We should go to the Pokémon Centre."

Ash glanced round to find Cilan behind them. The Gym Leader's smile was nowhere to be seen. "Let's go to the Pokémon Centre," Cilan repeated. "Maybe Nurse Joy will know what's happening."

"Good idea," said Iris. "C'mon!"

They quickly returned the rest of their Pokémon and set off for the Pokémon Centre at a run. Ash hugged Pikachu tight to his chest. "Stay with me, Pikachu."

Pikachu mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't stir. Ash ran harder. Pikachu had to be okay.

Nurse Joy looked up in alarm as the three of them burst into the Pokémon Centre, but it was a tall woman wearing a lab coat that intercepted them.

"Oh no! Your Pokémon have been affected too. Munna," she addressed a pink Pokémon floating next to her, "can you wake up Pikachu and Axew, please?"

Munna gave a chirp and Ash watched with rising agitation as it floated down and started to absorb the pink mist from their Pokémon. "What's it doing?"

"Munna are Psychic-types," said Cilan. "They eat the dreams of Pokémon. This is fascinating, I've never seen one in action."

Iris suddenly grabbed at Ash's arm. "Axew? Are you okay?"

Axew yawned and opened his eyes. He wriggled in Iris' arms then squeaked when she gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Axew, I was so worried!"

"Look," said Cilan. Ash followed his gaze in time to see Munna breathe out a cloud of pink mist.

"That's what's falling outside!"

"It must be connected," said Cilan thoughtfully. They watched as Axew's dream of evolving into a Fraxure and a Haxorus played out in front of them, then while Munna turned his attention to Pikachu Cilan looked at the woman. "Excuse me, are you Professor Fennel?"

The woman nodded. "That's me, but how did you know? I haven't worked here in years."

"I remember your research," said Cilan. "You were working with Dream Energy, right?"

Professor Fennel nodded, but Ash's focus was diverted by Pikachu stretching in his arms. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu blinked up at him and licked wearily at his cheek and Ash hugged him. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Pikachu gave a reassuring speak, then wriggled out of his arms to run to his shoulder. Ash scratched his head. "Wanna see what you were dreaming about, buddy?"

Iris and Cilan both fell silent to watch Munna produce the Dream Mist cloud. Ash was touched to see himself appear with Pikachu, and warmth flooded his chest as the two of them held a gleaming trophy. "You dreamed about us winning the Vertress Conference."

He couldn't be surprised. It was his dream too. Pikachu rubbed against his cheek, and Ash took a moment to soak in the image. One day.

But in the meantime, they had work to do. Ash looked at Professor Fennel.

"How do we stop this?"

Fennel hesitated for a moment, then her face settled into a determined expression. "We need to go to the Dream Yard. That's where my old laboratory used to be."

Ash nodded. "Then let's go."

"Yeah," said Iris. "We'll have this sorted out in no time."

Fennel looked between the two of them. "You two don't have to come along..."

"I know," said Ash, "but I want to help."

Cilan cleared his throat. "As a Gym Leader, it's my duty to assist in any way I can." He looked at Ash and Iris and smiled. "And I'm sure that these two will be able to help."

Ash grinned back. "You bet! C'mon, let's do this!"

One ride from a helpful Officer Jenny found them at the Dream Yard. Ash barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out. If someone really was trying to exploit the leftover Dream Energy then they had to be stopped as soon as possible. The three trenchcoat-wearing figures spun round at their arrival and Ash groaned.

"Not you three again!"

This was ridiculous. Team Rocket revealed their new uniforms and motto, and while Cilan stared Officer Jenny's eyes narrowed. "Team Rocket? What's a Kanto-based organisation doing here?"

"Nothing good," Iris growled. "They've tried to steal our Pokémon twice this week."

"They've been trying to steal Pikachu for four years," Ash grumbled. Pikachu's cheeks sparked in frustration and Cilan shot him a concerned look.

"Four years?" Then he shook himself. "We'll talk about that later. Professor Fennel, is it possible that Musharna has been trying to warn Munna about this all along?"

Ash was only half listening to the science talk, but he knew Team Rocket well enough to know what they were planning next. Sure enough, Musharna had barely had time to greet her old friend before Team Rocket's stupid robots went on the attack.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

For once the trio had failed to insulate their machinery. A little assistance from Munna was all it took to blow up the fancy robot, but once again they showed a startling amount of common sense and retreated rather than get blasted off. Ash ran to retrieve Pikachu, and spared a moment to glare at the twisted machinery. One day Team Rocket would leave him alone. One day they would give up on Pikachu. One day Dugtrio would learn to fly.

"Is everything all right, Ash?"

Ash blinked. He hadn't heard Cilan approach. He gave the Gym Leader a weak smile. "Yeah, thanks. I wish they'd stop bothering everybody like this."

Cilan sighed. "Some people just don't know what to do with their lives." He glanced back at where Professor Fennel and Munna were having an emotional reunion with Musharna. "Although at least some good did come of their actions. Thanks to you and Pikachu."

Ash smiled properly at that. "I'm really glad they found each other."

They stood in companionable silence for a minute before Ash felt Cilan's eyes on him. He glanced up at the older boy. "Something wrong, Cilan?"

"No, no. I was just thinking how you seemed very used to all this."

"Team Rocket have been following me for years," Ash reminded him, but Cilan shook his head.

"You volunteered to help even before we knew Team Rocket was involved. And Iris mentioned that you and Gible have been helping Axew and Excadrill." He cocked his head to one side. "I guess I'd like to know why."

Ash spread his hands. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "I love travelling and meeting new people and Pokémon, and if I can help them then I will." He tilted his head back, letting the warm sun soothe him. "Me and Pikachu have made so many friends over the years, and we've learned so much from all of them. We'd never have got this far by ourselves."

Cilan nodded slowly. "Travelling does seem to be one of the best ways to grow," he said, and Ash didn't miss the slightly wistful edge to his voice. "What with the Gym and the restaurant, I haven't left Striaton in years."

"What would you do if you could?" Ash asked. "Do you like being a Gym Leader?"

Maybe Cilan was like Brock, and was only a Gym Leader because someone in the family had to be. Brock had had the chance to follow his dreams. Cilan should get one too. Cilan smiled.

"I want to become a better Pokémon Connoisseur. It helps being a Gym Leader, and meeting trainers like you, for example, but being out there... That would be a real adventure." He looked at Ash. "And I would love to watch you battle again. I've never seen anyone connect with their Pokémon like you do."

Ash shook his head. "I'm nothing special," he said, with a slight chuckle. "But if you did want to start travelling, it's a lot more fun in a group."

He was watching carefully, and definitely didn't miss the light that appeared in Cilan's eyes. Ash hesitated only a second before deciding he might as well ask. "And you'd be welcome to travel with us."

"Yes! I mean, that would be wonderful." A slight shadow touched his face. "I should probably talk to my brothers first though." He chewed on his lip for a moment, then brightened. "I'm sure it will work out. When are you planning on leaving?"

Ash shrugged. "Tomorrow morning, I guess. Actually I need to see if Iris wants to keep travelling with me too, we originally only agreed on coming this far..."

"Hey, I never said I wanted to stop! Why would you think that?"

Ash blinked as Iris joined the conversation. "I didn't want to assume-"

"Then don't assume I'm done with you," said Iris firmly. "After all, Axew still hasn't mastered Dragon Rage."

Axew was close to it though, and they both knew it. Ash just grinned. "Okay then, it's settled. This is gonna be great!"

New friends and travelling companions, and a whole new region to explore. The future was looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now use Ice Aqua Jet!"

Buizel shot into the air far faster than Oshawott had managed. Ice formed around him and the force of the impact sent Pansage tumbling back.

"That's perfect, Buizel," Ash called. "Hold off for now." He turned to the sidelines. "Did you get that, Oshawott?"

Oshawott nodded vigorously. He bounded over to Buizel and started trying to incorporate his own Icy Wind into his Aqua Jet. Cilan came to join Ash, a recovered Pansage in his arms.

"It looks like he's getting the hang of it."

"Yeah, he is," Ash agreed. He glanced up at his friend. "Thanks for letting me practice against you guys."

Cilan waved away the thanks. "Any time, Ash. Part of a Gym Leader's responsibilities is to help develop the skills of young Pokémon."

Ash smiled, but it faded as he watched his two Water-types. Buizel wasn't the most patient of his Pokémon, and Ash could see Buizel's frustration rising as Oshawott's Icy Wind once more degenerated into slush. Buizel barked something that had Oshawott flinching back, and Ash decided it might be time for a change of pace. He crouched down by the two Pokémon.

"Thanks a lot, Buizel, you've been a great help. I'm gonna send you back to the ranch now, but I'll call you as soon as we get to the next Battle Club. Is that okay?"

Buizel nodded, and barked something that Ash translated as a demand for a decent battle next time. Ash thanked him again, and a few minutes later found him releasing another Water-type onto the grass.

"Hey, Totodile! Nice to see you, buddy."

Totodile bounded into his arms with an excited squawk and Ash hugged him. It had been a while. "I know. Sorry it's been so long." He glanced up at his friends. "Totodile, this is Cilan and Pansage. We're gonna be travelling together. And meet my new Pokémon, Oshawott and Tepig. You can meet Iris and Axew in a bit, and you know Infernape already."

Totodile waved round at them all before bouncing on Pikachu for a hug. Oshawott lost no time in joining in, and Cilan crouched down to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Totodile - Oof!"

He sat down hard when Totodile leapt into his arms, but his surprise was rapidly replaced with a smile. "You're a friendly one, aren't you? I can see why you two get along so well."

Ash grinned and scratched Totodile's head. "Yeah, we've been good friends since Johto. He's helped me in the Silver and the Ever Grande Leagues."

Totodile preened under the attention and Ash smiled. "That's what I needed your help with actually. See, Oshawott here is really strong, but we're still working out a good battle style for him. He's okay at Aqua Jet, but not like Buizel is, and I think you might have some tips. What do you think?"

Totodile gave a toothy grin and nodded. Ash glanced at Cilan. "I know we just had a battle, but-"

"Of course Pansage and I will battle you again," said Cilan. Pansage looked up from where he was introducing himself to Totodile and nodded agreement. "We'd never miss the chance to see how you and Totodile work together."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. This would really help Oshawott. Also, Iris still wasn't back from foraging and this was the best way to take his mind off his rumbling stomach. There was one thing he had to check first though. "Hey, Totodile, were you able to master that move you were working on with Gary's Gyarados?"

Totodile nodded and Ash grinned. "That's great! We'll try it out now, okay?"

Totodile bounded into the clearing they were using as an arena and started bouncing from foot to foot. Ash glanced at Oshawott. "I want you to watch how Totodile battles, okay? See how he never really stands still? That means he's always ready to move."

Oshawott nodded and turned a determined stare on Totodile. Ash glanced at Cilan. "You ready?"

"We are," Cilan confirmed. "Pansage, let's start things off with Bullet Seed!"

Totodile had been with Ash far too long to need to be told the basics. He hopped out of the way of the Bullet Seeds, and retaliated with a far more powerful blast of water than Ash had been expecting.

"That was Hydro Pump? Awesome, Totodile!"

Sceptile and Infernape weren't the only ones who trained themselves. Totodile spared a moment to grin at him while Pansage recovered from the unexpected attack, and Ash refocused. "Show them your Headbutt!"

Totodile sprang forward, but went crashing into the floor when Pansage used Dig. He danced back, looking around warily, and Ash clenched his fists. "Get ready to use your new move!"

"Now, Pansage!" Cilan called at the same moment.

Pansage sprang from the ground, Bullet Seeds flying, only to be met by a powerful Ice Fang. Ignoring the pain of the Grass attack, Totodile bit down and Pansage let out a pained screech.

"Pansage!"

Totodile spun round, Pansage still clenched in his jaws, and slammed Pansage into the floor. He promptly hopped out of reach and was readying another Hydro Pump when Cilan raised a hand.

"That's enough!"

Totodile hopped back immediately, all traces of aggression vanishing in an instant. He bounded over to help Pansage up, and Cilan shook his head. "Wow. Once again, I'm impressed Ash. Your Pokémon come in such distinct flavours, and yet every time they combine to make something truly exceptional."

Ash grinned. "Thanks, Cilan." He watched fondly as Totodile dragged Oshawott over to play. "Totodile likes to have fun, but he's always there when I need him."

"That's the best kind of friend," said Cilan.

Ash grinned back at him, and then came the by now familiar squeal from behind him.

"Oh, he's so cute!"

Unlike Buizel, Totodile was very happy to be swept up into Iris' greeting hug. Ash scratched his head. "Hey, Iris, this is Totodile. Totodile, meet Iris and Axew."

"He's adorable," Iris gushed. "I bet you're really strong too, aren't you?"

Totodile nodded vigorously, then wriggled out of her arms to say hello to Axew. Iris watched them play for a moment then turned back to Ash and Cilan. "You should have told me you were bringing another Pokémon over! I don't know if I got enough food."

Ash eyed the massive pile of berries. "I think we'll be okay. This looks great, Iris, thanks."

He reached for a Pecha Berry, only for Cilan to stop him. "Wait, you're going to eat them just like this?"

Ash opened his mouth, then paused at the gleam in Cilan's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Cilan rubbed his hands together. "Leave it to me."

Ash's stomach rumbled, but there was no way he was turning down more of Cilan's food. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, you're fine," said Cilan absently. He was already pulling pots out of his oversized backpack. "Thanks for offering, Ash. Why don't you keep working with Totodile and Oshawott?"

Ash didn't need further convincing. He retreated back to the Pokémon and shared a shrug with Iris. Iris sniffed. "They're perfectly fine as they are, you know."

"I know," said Ash, with a nod. "But when a chef is trying to prove themselves you end up with a really great dinner." He shook his head. "Anyway, wanna help me train Oshawott?"

By the time Cilan called them over to sample the cakes and muffins he had made from the berries Iris had collected, Oshawott was starting to get the hang of Totodile's more active battle style. The two of them also got along a lot better than he had with Buizel, and Ash was feeling more optimistic about the future as he sat down to eat.

"This all looks great, Cilan." He took a bite, and his eyes drifted closed as flavours exploded in his mouth. "And it tastes great too!"

Pikachu loved it as much as he did. Iris sniffed slightly warily at hers, but it wasn't long before she was making the same delighted noises. "So good!"

Cilan beamed at the pair of them. "I'm glad you like them." He looked over to where all the Pokémon were tucking in with equal enthusiasm and his smile brightened. "I think we can call this recipe a success."

"I'll say," Ash mumbled, through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and frowned down at his empty plate. That was the problem with good food. It always vanished too quickly. Cilan chuckled.

"There's enough for seconds if you want them, Ash."

Ash grinned at him. "Thanks!"

He raced over to Cilan's cooking area, only to find it bare. "Um, Cilan? Where are the seconds?"

Cilan and Iris joined him, both frowning. "That's odd," said Cilan. "There was plenty left."

"Maybe a wild Pokémon came by?" Iris suggested. "They must have smelled it and come searching."

She padded over to the bushes, then put a finger to her lips and beckoned Ash over. Ash followed and parted the leaves as quietly as he could. Pikachu balanced on his shoulder with the ease of long practice, and they gasped in unison.

"A wild Snivy?"

"I've never seen one in the wild," Iris began, but Ash knew exactly what he had to do and he didn't waste any time.

"Hey, Snivy! My name's Ash, and I challenge you to a battle!"

The Snivy stopped eating long enough to give him a long look. Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder, cheeks sparking, and Ash grinned. A Snivy would be a great addition to his team. Snivy held his gaze a moment longer, then set the cake down with a sigh and took a fighting stance.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu blurred into motion. Snivy's eyes narrowed, then at the last possible second it sprang to the side and Pikachu's attack went wide.

"Woah," Ash breathed. "It's really fast! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Once again Snivy watched carefully and was able to dodge the attack, and Ash's resolve crystallised. This Snivy was fast and smart, and would be an amazing addition to his team. He opened his mouth to give his next instruction, but Snivy was already moving. It's body glowed pink and it winked, sending a flurry of pink stars flying towards Pikachu.

"Watch out!" Ash called, but he was too late. The hearts burst and Pikachu swayed on his feet, completely infatuated.

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash groaned. "You can fight this!"

It turned out Pikachu couldn't fight that. He remained infatuated even under attack from a powerful Vine Whip, and when Snivy readied another attack Ash couldn't bear it.

"Pikachu!"

He threw himself in front of his partner, and bit back a cry as the vines lashed across his back. He was used to Pikachu shocking him, but it still hurt.

"Ash!"

Snivy's attack faltered, and Ash risked a glance round. The little Grass-type wore an unreadable expression, but even as Ash watched she summoned an enormous storm of leaves. Ash hugged Pikachu to his chest, but instead of attacking the leaves rose towards the sky in an impenetrable flurry.

By the time they cleared, Snivy was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow," Ash managed, then his attention was all on Pikachu. "Pikachu! You okay, buddy?"

Pikachu shook himself and peered up at Ash before burrowing his head in Ash's chest. Thankfully he seemed more embarrassed than hurt, and Ash hugged him close. "Don't worry, you were amazing, Pikachu. Now we know more about her, there's no way we'll lose next time!"

"You're going after her again?" Iris repeated. "And how do you know - Oh, right, Pikachu's male."

Ash fought back the urge to call her a kid, but Cilan was frowning. "That is one exceptionally powerful Snivy."

Ash blinked at him. "What do you mean? Sure, she was really fast and really smart-"

"She wasn't just fast and smart, Ash! That was Leaf Storm! That's one of the most powerful moves Snivy can learn." He shook his head. "The chances of a wild Pokémon knowing that..."

"What are you saying?" Iris asked. "Does she have a trainer? Or used to have a trainer?"

"Probably the second one," said Cilan, with a nod. "You see, Snivy are Pokémon with incredibly high standards. If they don't feel that a trainer if worthy of them they will simply leave and seek out one they can respect."

Ash nodded slowly. That would explain how Snivy was so powerful, but it only made him more determined to catch her. Pikachu chirped next to him, and Ash knew he felt the same way. He knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Totodile was watching.

"Hey, buddy," he said. "I know you only just got here, but do you mind if I send you back to the lab? I think I need someone who can fly."

Totodile pouted, but nodded. Ash didn't call Professor Oak just yet though. Instead he turned to Infernape. "I need to send you back too."

Infernape took that stoically, but Tepig gave an unhappy squeak. Ash patted him. "Don't worry, it's not permanent. I just need to have a spare slot so that I can capture Snivy."

Iris raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sure you can do that?"

"Of course!" Ash said. "She's amazing! There's no way I'm not gonna catch her!"

Infernape smiled at him, and let himself be transferred out. Totodile followed, and Ash smiled at the Pokéball he received in return. Iris leaned over his shoulder. "Who did you get?"

In answer, Ash tossed the 'ball into the air. "I choose you, Swellow!"

Swellow burst from the 'ball with a triumphant cry. She shot off into the air, weaved a tight flight path through the trees at top speed, and returned to alight on Ash's shoulder. Ash stroked her thick plumage.

"Hey, Swellow. You've got even faster!"

Swellow tossed her head back with a proud chirp. Ash did a quick round of introductions, then shifted Swellow to his arm so that he could look at her. "I'm sorry it's been so long, Swellow, but I need your help with something."

Swellow nodded, and Ash opened his Pokédex one-handed. "I'm looking for this Pokémon, a Snivy. We battled her a few minutes ago but she got away. She's faster than she looks so she could be anywhere, but if anyone can find her it's you."

Swellow studied the image for a moment, then nodded again and took to the skies. Ash watched her go with a smile. He had used Swellow in the Lily of the Valley Conference, but it was good to see her in her natural environment again. Cilan came to stand next to him.

"Another fine Pokémon," he murmured. "Your Pokémon are all in excellent condition."

Ash smiled. "Professor Oak takes really good care of them. I'm lucky that he's got enough space for them all." He reached up to stroke Pikachu. "Pikachu's the only one who doesn't spend much time there."

Pikachu nodded, but otherwise didn't reply. Realising his partner had been a little too quiet, Ash glanced up at him. "You okay, buddy?"

Pikachu just shrugged. His ears were drooping and Cilan and Iris both shot Ash a concerned glance. Ash frowned. "Back in a minute, guys."

Iris looked like she wanted to protest, but Cilan caught her eye and drew her over to help him clear up. Keeping an eye out for Swellow returning, Ash sat down out of the way and pulled Pikachu into his lap.

"Wanna tell me what's up, Pikachu?"

Pikachu stared down at his paws. Ash sighed. "C'mon, Pikachu, I know you better than that. There's nothing wrong with losing, to Stoutland or Snivy."

Pikachu's head snapped up, but Ash just smiled at him and he subsided. Ash gave him a hug. "Hilda is really strong, we saw that, and Stoutland is her oldest partner. There's no shame in losing to her. Or in being outsmarted by a well-trained Pokémon with a lot of tricks."

He drew back a little. "You're my best friend, Pikachu. You got zapped by a Legendary and you still nearly beat Hilda's strongest Pokémon. You're amazing."

Pikachu held his gaze for a long moment, then nuzzled into his arms with a contented squeak. Ash hugged him tight. As long as he had Pikachu, everything would be all right.

A shrill cry rang out, and both of them looked up to find Swellow circling above them. Ash shaded his eyes to squint up at her.

"You found Snivy?"

Swellow nodded. Ash grinned. Time for a rematch.

* * *

By the time they fought their way out of the woods, Snivy had made it to the top of a steep cliff. Swellow looped round to land on Ash's shoulder again and chirped, and Ash nodded.

"Thanks, Swellow. Can you keep an eye on her while we climb up there?"

Swellow took the air again, and Ash stretched himself out. His back ached, but that was easy to ignore when there was a new Pokémon waiting for him. "You ready, Pikachu?"

His starter eyed the rocks for a moment, then nodded. Ash smiled. "Remember you can sit on my bag if you need a break."

"Wait, Ash, are you sure this is safe?" Cilan asked. He too was studying the cliff face. Ash shrugged, but it was Iris who answered.

"Come on, Cilan, it'll be fun! Besides, it's not that high." She caught Ash's eye and grinned. "Race you to the top!"

"You're on!" Ash laughed. He launched himself at the rocks and started scrambling up. There were plenty of handholds and even the awaiting battle was forgotten in the thrill of the ascent. Ash loved climbing. Misty and Brock hadn't been the first ones to call him a Mankey. He soon pulled ahead of Iris, and it wasn't long before he reached the halfway mark.

Swellow suddenly gave a shrill screech and Ash glanced up in time to see a shower of rocks falling straight towards him.

"Pikachu, get over here!"

Pikachu scrambled over to him, and Ash tucked him into his chest and twisted so that he took the brunt of the impact. Most of the rocks missed, but the few that hit drove the breath from his lungs.

"Ow," he gasped. "Look out, guys!"

He watched anxiously, but Iris and Cilan were able to avoid the worst of the rocks. Swellow hovered next to him, and Ash gave her a smile. "We're okay. Thanks, Swellow."

Swellow nodded and soared back up to keep track of Snivy. Ash glanced down at Pikachu. "Stay with me, okay?"

Pikachu nodded and scrambled round to sit on his backpack. Ash took a breath and started climbing again, this time keeping a eye out for any more attacks from above. Snivy was even smarter than he had thought. There was no way he was giving up.

Even being more careful, Ash still reached the top well before his friends. He pulled himself over the edge and took a moment to catch his breath before bouncing upright. Swellow swooped down to hover next to him, and Ash pointed at Snivy.

"Snivy! I want another battle!"

Snivy raised an eyebrow, then nodded. Ash grinned. "Thanks! Now, Swellow-"

But before he could finish the command one of his Pokéballs burst open and Oshawott materialised in front of them and struck a fighting pose. Ash scratched his head. "You want to battle Snivy? Are you sure?"

It wasn't the match-up he would have picked. Oshawott was weak to both Snivy's Grass moves and her Attract, but Oshawott nodded firmly and Ash couldn't find it in him to refuse. "Okay, then. Let's see how much you've learned!"

Oshawott beamed at him. Ash heard Iris and Cilan finally make it to the top behind him, but kept his attention on the forthcoming battle.

"Remember to watch out for Attract. Use Aqua Jet to dodge, or Razor Shell or Water Gun to burst the hearts, just don't let them touch you."

Oshawott nodded. Ash turned to Snivy. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he smiled. "Then let's go! Use Icy Wind!"

Oshawott did so, but Snivy dodged it easily and retaliated with a Vine Whip that sent Oshawott tumbling back.

"Careful," Ash called. "Remember what Totodile showed you. Keep moving!"

Oshawott nodded, and hopped away from the next Vine Whip. Snivy frowned, then launched the familiar shower of hearts.

"Watch out!" Ash cried. "Razor Shell!"

Oshawott's scalchop flashed blue and he sliced it through the oncoming hearts. They exploded without touching him, and Oshawott followed up with an Icy Wind without needing to be told. This time Snivy was slower to dodge, probably taken aback by the failure of her attack, and Ash nodded.

"That's it! Keep that up, and when you get a chance use Buizel's special move!"

Oshawott nodded, and fired another Icy Wind. This time he tracked Snivy's movements, and the Grass-type let out a faint hiss as the ice caught her tail. She sprang away and summoned an enormous storm of leaves.

"That's Leaf Storm!" Ash shouted. "Dodge it!"

There was no way Oshawott would survive a direct hit. Oshawott launched himself into the air but his Aqua Jet wasn't quite fast enough and just the trailing edge of the Leaf Storm was enough to send him crashing into the ground.

"Oshawott!"

For a moment Ash thought he had been knocked out, but then his friend pushed himself upright. He was breathing hard, but so was Snivy.

"Ash," Cilan called. "Remember that a Pokémon's power decreases after using Leaf Storm!"

Ash had forgotten that, and he flashed Cilan a quick smile. "Thanks!" He quickly refocused on the battle. "You've got this, Oshawott. Quick, Water Gun!"

The blast of water burst the incoming hearts and Ash seized the opportunity. "Ice Aqua Jet now!"

Oshawott's version of the attack was still unstable but it lasted long enough and Snivy wasn't quite able to dodge in time. She pulled herself upright and lashed out with Vine Whip again, but Oshawott was ready for it and hopped out of reach before following up with a widespread Icy Wind. Still stunned from the Ice Aqua Jet Snivy couldn't get out of the way in time and she went flying back.

"Awesome!" Iris cheered. "Now's your chance!"

Ash had already grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and thrown it. Snivy vanished into the 'ball and Ash held his breath. The 'ball rocked once, then twice, then exploded.

"Aww," said Iris. "I thought that was it."

Snivy flicked her tail and glared at Oshawott. Ash smiled. "She's really tough. Ready to keep going, Oshawott?"

Oshawott nodded. Snivy growled and fired up another Leaf Storm, but even Ash could see that it lacked the intensity of the first one. Oshawott still darted out of the way though, knowing better than to let himself get hit, and Ash nodded.

"Good, now try Ice Aqua Jet one more time!"

Oshawott concentrated, and whether it was because he'd used so many Ice attacks in quick succession or Buizel's lessons were finally paying off Ash didn't know, but the icy shell lasted long enough to land a solid blow. Snivy crashed to the floor, and Ash wasted no time throwing another Pokéball.

It wobbled twice, three times, and then fell still with a click.

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "We did it!" He ran forward to catch Oshawott into a hug. "You were amazing, Oshawott."

Oshawott nestled into his arms with a tired squeak. Ash shifted him to one arm, then crouched to send out Snivy. She stretched and looked up at him, and Ash smiled. "Hey, there. My name's Ash. Do you want to come with me?"

"Most people ask that before they catch the Pokémon," Iris noted.

Snivy nodded. One eyebrow quirked up, and Ash shrugged. "I know, but I won't make any Pokémon come with me if they don't want to." He smiled at Snivy. "But it'd be awesome if you did. You're really strong, and we can become even stronger if we work together."

Snivy studied him for a long moment. She glanced at Oshawott and Pikachu and back to Ash, then finally nodded. Ash grinned. "Nice to have you with us, Snivy!"

Pikachu jumped down to say hello. Oshawott and Swellow joined in, and Snivy gave a slight smile. Ash let out a breath, then blushed as his stomach rumbled.

"Hey, Cilan? Any chance of more lunch?"

* * *

After another round of Cilan's excellent cooking, Ash was feeling a lot better and Snivy looked much more satisfied with her place in the team. Ash took the opportunity to start to get to know his newest partner.

"Hey, Snivy, I've been wondering, what other moves do you know?"

Snivy considered, then her tail flashed green and she swiped through the air. Ash nodded. "Leaf Blade, that's good. My Sceptile know it too, maybe the two of you could work together."

Snivy cocked her head thoughtfully and Ash continued, "Do you have any moves that aren't Grass ones? I know you've got Attract, but anything else?"

Snivy gave a dismissive shrug. Ash scratched his head. "Okay, it might be good to get a couple. I know you're already really strong, but it's always nice to have some surprises." He glanced round for inspiration, and his eyes came to rest on Swellow. "I know, what do you think about learning Aerial Ace? It would be good for Bug and other Grass-types."

There was silence for a moment while Snivy thought about that, then she finally nodded. Ash grinned at her. "Great! You wanna get started on that now? Swellow knows it, she can teach you."

"I thought we were heading for Nacrene City," said Iris. "You spend ages this morning talking about how desperate you were to have your next Gym Battle."

Ash blushed when Snivy sent him an amused look. "I know, but training is important too, and this is a good spot. Unless you guys really want to get moving..."

"No, this is fine," said Cilan. "Iris, I would be interested in seeing how you and Excadrill battle."

Iris hesitated, looking between the two of them, then finally nodded. "I guess that would help. It's been a long time since we battled together properly."

Cilan gave her a bright smile. "Then let's see what we can do."

The two of them moved off into a clear space and Ash returned his attention to his own Pokémon. Swellow was demonstrating Aerial Ace to Snivy, but he spotted Oshawott paying attention and crouched next to him. "This would be a good one for you to learn too. It's good to have other options for dealing with Grass-types."

Oshawott nodded and hopped over to join in the lesson. Ash watched for a moment until he was sure Swellow had things in hand, then he saw Tepig looking a little lost and headed over to him. "Hey, Tepig, do you want to do some training with Pikachu and Gible?"

Tepig brightened at that idea. Ash thought for a moment, then waved Gible over. "Okay, Pikachu is one of my fastest Pokémon. I want you two to work on tagging him with attacks."

Pikachu grinned. Ash patted his head. "Pikachu, we need to keep working on your electrical attacks. I don't know what Zekrom did, but we need to keep trying to get your output back to what it was." Pikachu nodded ruefully. "So you're going to be zapping Gible. Just Gible," he confirmed when Tepig started looking worried. "Are you all okay with that?"

He got three nods, then Pikachu blurred off in a burst of Quick Attack. Tepig and Gible stumbled after him, and Ash broke into a jog to keep up. Pikachu was a harsh taskmaster, but it would pay off. Ash had no doubt about that.

* * *

They regrouped an hour later. Both Gible and Tepig were nearly asleep on their feet, while Pikachu looked very pleased with himself. Snivy and Oshawott were making good progress on Aerial Ace, and Ash sent Swellow back to the ranch with his thanks and a promise to call on her again soon. He'd debated with himself on who to bring over, but the delight on Tepig's face when he saw Infernape assured him that he had made the right decision.

Cilan and Iris had had a productive training session too. Iris was still beaming over successfully working with Excadrill to defeat Pansage as they got on the road again.

"We haven't battled like that in years! He's really starting to trust me again."

Ash shared a smile with Cilan. "That's great, Iris. The two of you make a strong team."

"You do," Cilan agreed. "Now that you've talked things over, you once again compliment each other perfectly."

Iris smiled at them. "Thank you both for all your help." Axew squeaked from her hair, and she reached up to pat him. "I just don't want to let any of my Pokémon down again."

"You won't," said Cilan confidently.

Ash nodded, but something made his stomach twist. It took him a minute to understand the feeling, and it was when he happened to glance down at Snivy's Pokéball that it finally clicked.

"Ash? Are you all right?"

Ash hesitated. He didn't like bothering his new friends with his problems, but the concern in their eyes was genuine and they might even be able to help. Pikachu nuzzled encouragingly into his cheek, and Ash took a deep breath.

"There was this Pokémon I caught in Sinnoh," he began. "A Turtwig. He was really strong, and really fast, and he was one of my strongest Pokémon for a long time."

Iris cocked her head to one side. "Sounds a lot like Snivy."

Ash sighed. "That's the thing. See, when Turtwig evolved he got a lot stronger, but he also got a lot bigger and heavier." Iris frowned, and he dug out his Pokédex to show her a picture of Grotle and Torterra. "He couldn't fight the way he used to, and it hit him hard."

Cilan nodded slowly. "You seem to focus on speed and power in your Pokémon. I imagine that you both had trouble adapting to Grotle's new style."

"Yeah," said Ash with a sigh. "We sort of came up with a solution, he learned to use Rock Climb, but it didn't work half the time. It only got worse when he evolved to Torterra." He sighed again and tilted his head back. "I let Torterra down. I did my best, but it wasn't enough."

"And now you're worried that you might mess things up with Snivy," said Iris.

Ash nodded, but her next words took him by surprise, "Then you really are an idiot."

"Iris," Cilan murmured, but Iris ignored him in favour of scowling at Ash.

"You're a good trainer! Look at Pikachu and Gible and Infernape, they're incredible! Swellow, Totodile, Sceptile, Buizel, you've trained so many Pokémon so well, and you're worried about letting one down now?" Ash opened his mouth but she didn't give him a chance to interrupt, "And even if you could have done better, I bet Torterra loves you as much as all the others do."

Pikachu nodded firmly. Cilan coughed. "I might have phrased things slightly differently, but she has a point. If you don't trust yourself, then your Pokémon certainly won't."

Ash stared at them both, then down at his trainers. They did have good points. He had done his best with Torterra, and his friend knew that. They had recognised the problem, and tried to work on it together. Snivy was a very different Pokémon, with very different characteristics, and Ash felt his determination resolving. He had messed up once, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing better.

Pikachu gave a happy squeak, and Ash reached up to stroke him.

"Thanks, guys. You're right. I'll do my best with Snivy, and all the others, and we'll all get stronger together."

Iris clapped him on the back. "That's more like it."

"Hey," Ash complained, but he couldn't help grinning. He had a good friend in Iris. Cilan cleared his throat.

"I agree, but I do have a suggestion, if you don't mind?"

"Of course!" said Ash immediately. "Always."

"Well, it seems to me that you still have things that you need to resolve with Torterra. It might be worth talking to him about all of this."

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it again. That actually might be a good idea. Iris nodded.

"Talking helped me and Excadrill a lot. Maybe it's worth a try."

"Yeah, I think it would," said Ash. "I just wish I had a solution." He was quiet for a minute, then nodded. "But I should talk to him anyway."

Cilan squeezed his shoulder for a moment. "And if you do need any help with Torterra, we would be happy to do what we can."

Ash smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

He looked down at Snivy's Pokéball again, and this time the sense of unease was gone. He would do his best, and with Pikachu and Iris and Cilan to help they would be just fine. Ash shook himself and turned to the road ahead. Sinnoh was behind him. Nacrene City and his next Badge awaited.

* * *

It took another day to reach the nearest Pokémon Centre, and it was dark by the time they finally arrived. Iris was yawning as they pushed open the door.

"Ash, that is the last time we let you have the map."

"I said I was sorry," Ash protested. "And you didn't know any better, Cilan was the one to realise."

Cilan held up his hands. "It's my fault, I haven't been this way in a while. We'll be more careful next time."

Pikachu gave a tired squeak and Ash nodded. "Okay, it's done now. How about some dinner?"

Cilan brightened, always glad for the chance to demonstrate his skills, but Nurse Joy spoke up, "Good evening! We're actually doing dumplings tonight, if you're happy to wait for a few minutes?"

"That sounds great!" said Iris. "Thank you!"

Ash certainly wasn't going to turn down free food. Even Cilan nodded his appreciation. "That would be lovely. Is there a special occasion?"

Nurse Joy started to explain about the full moon, but she hadn't managed more than a few sentences before there was a crash from the kitchens. Ash and Iris took off immediately, and they arrived in time to see two small red Pokémon vanish out the window with the dumplings. Ash dashed to the window and watched them vanish down the street.

"What was that?"

"Those were Darumaka!" Cilan exclaimed. "But why would they steal food like that?"

Nurse Joy groaned. "Oh, those two. They came to town a few months ago, with a Darmanitan. They were living in the old clock tower and they weren't any trouble, but a few weeks ago things changed. No one has seen Darmanitan in weeks, and the Darumaka have started stealing food everywhere they can."

Ash exchanged a bemused look with his friends. "There must be a reason. Has anyone tried asking them what's going on?"

Nurse Joy shook her head, but was called out to deal with an emergency before she could elaborate. Ash looked at Pikachu. "Let's go and find out what's going on."

"Okay, but how are we going to find them?" Iris asked. "They could be anywhere, and it's already dark."

Ash grinned. "Don't worry. I've got just the Pokémon."

Infernape agreed to be swapped out again, and a few minutes later Ash had a new Pokéball. He headed back out into the night and tossed the 'ball into the air. "Noctowl, I choose you!"

Noctowl burst from the 'ball with a soft hoot. Cilan's jaw dropped. "Is that a Shiny Pokémon? Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

Noctowl landed on Ash's shoulder and inclined her head, and Ash smiled. "Yep, and she's really smart too. Watch out though, she's really good at illusions."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

Then she let out a yelp as Noctowl hooted in her ear. Ash laughed as the illusion on his shoulder dissolved. "Like that." He held out his arm, and Noctowl floated round to actually land this time. Cilan walked round him.

"Beautiful," he breathed. "Slightly smaller than normal, but the combination of her unique plumage and sparkling personality is truly wonderful."

Noctowl puffed out her chest feathers at the compliment. Ash stroked her soft feathers with a smile. "Okay, Noctowl, we need your help with something." He fished his Pokédex out his pocket. "We're looking for two Darumaka, these Pokémon. They been stealing food, and we want to work out what's going on. Can you find them for us?"

Noctowl's head turned ninety degrees as she studied the image, then she hooted an affirmative.

"Thanks. Try the clock tower first, Nurse Joy said that's where they used to live."

Noctowl nodded again and took to the air on silent wings. Ash watched her soar off into the night and turned to his friends. "Come on. We might as well start moving in that direction."

"Your Noctowl is a handful," Iris grumbled as they set off.

Ash shrugged. "Yeah, but it makes her a better battler. And it means more than she trusts me."

"She certainly does that," said Cilan. "But how many Pokémon do you have, Ash?"

Ash started to count, then gave up. "At least a complete team from each region, but sometimes I catch more. Oh, and there are thirty Tauros."

Cilan tripped. "I'm sorry, how many?"

"There's a Safari Zone in Kanto," Ash explained. "And yeah, I just ended up catching lots of them. I was aiming for other Pokémon," he added, when Iris shot him an incredulous look. "The Tauros kept getting in the way."

Cilan shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips, but then there was a soft hoot from overhead and Noctowl swooped down to hover in front of them. Ash glanced up at her.

"You found them?"

Noctowl indicated in the direction of the clock tower. Ash grinned. "Thanks, Noctowl. Can you keep an eye on them?"

Noctowl nodded and soared off again. Iris broke into a run. "Come on! I want dinner before midnight tonight!"

Ash grinned and sprinted after her. It wasn't far to the clock tower, and Ash waved at Noctowl perched on the roof.

"They're still in there." A thought struck him. "Pikachu, can you go ahead and tell them we just want to talk?"

Pikachu chirped an affirmative and hopped up the stairs. Iris frowned. "Will he be okay?"

"Pikachu can handle himself," said Ash confidently. "And we're right here."

He waited a few seconds then followed Pikachu. There was enough ambient light from the full moon that they could see, but the stairs were old and rickety and Ash moved carefully. They came out onto the landing and Pikachu poked his head out of the main chamber.

"Everything okay, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and vanished again. Ash followed, but stopped short in the doorway.

He had been expecting the two Darumaka. He wasn't even surprised by the amount of food piled in the corner. The giant stone-like statue in the middle of the room? That was different.

"What? That's a Darmanitan in Zen Mode," Cilan exclaimed, even as Ash reached for his Pokédex. The Gym Leader took a step closer and flinched from the heat. "And it's been like this for some time."

The two Darumaka nodded. Ash finished reading the Pokédex entries and shoved it back in his pocket. "Okay, but why?"

"Look," said Iris. She pointed, and Ash followed her gaze. The massive bell was suspended in midair, and Cilan made a sudden noise of understanding.

"I see! In Zen Mode Darmanitan gains powerful Psychic abilities! It caught the bell as it was falling, but now it can't move and so the Darumaka have been getting food for it."

"Right," said Ash. "But why can't they just fix it?"

His friends both frowned, but the Darumaka answered that by producing a misshapen metal hook. Ash took it. "Okay, so we need to fix this first."

"There's got to be someone in town who can do that," Iris began, but before she could finish they were knocked back by a sudden burst of heat. Cilan's face drained of colour.

"We don't have time! Darmanitan has spent too much energy! If it doesn't revert soon it'll burn right through the floor!"

"Then we need to fix it ourselves," said Ash firmly. He sent out Tepig. "Tepig, I need you to heat up that hook so we can bend it into the right shape."

"Good idea," said Iris. She released Excadrill. "Were you listening?" Excadrill nodded. "Great. Then I need you to shape the hook when Tepig has heated it."

"And then Pansage can put it back in place," Cilan finished. He nodded. "Let's do this."

"Tepig, use Ember!"

Tepig did so, but Ash immediately realised that the flames weren't hot enough. He briefly considered bringing over Infernape or Quilava, but then realised there was an easier options.

"Hey, Darumaka, do you have any good Fire attacks?"

The two Fire-types exchanged a look and nodded. Ash grinned. "Okay, all together then!"

This time their combined efforts left the bar glowing white hot. Excadrill lunged forward and swiped at it until it was the right shape. Pansage frowned at it, and Ash called out Oshawott.

"Use Water Gun to cool it down!"

That produced a thick cloud of steam, but Pansage was able to pick it up without any problems. He scrambled up into the beams to replace it, and Ash focused on Darmanitan. "Okay, the hook is fixed. Can you lift the bell back up?"

He was expecting Darmanitan to use its psychic powers, but instead the big Pokémon glowed and returned to its normal Form. It launched the bell into the air with a tremendous heave and Ash could only stare as it jumped to the top of the tower and caught it again. It replaced the bell on the hook and jumped down to land with surprising lightness in front of them.

"Wow," Ash managed. "That was awesome."

Darmanitan grinned at him. Iris scratched her head. "Is that it? Are we all done?"

"It looks like it," said Cilan. "Are you all right, Darmanitan?"

The big Fire-type nodded. It was still radiating heat, but already looked and felt better. Ash smiled. "I'm glad we could help." He crouched down to address the Darumaka. "But no more stealing food, okay?"

They gave him sheepish smiles. Iris looked round and nodded. "Cool. Can we please get some food now?"

Ash's own stomach rumbled in agreement, and he nodded. They had definitely earned it. Cilan shook his head, a fond smile playing about his lips. "You two. Come on, I'll help Nurse Joy make more dumplings."

Ash and Iris exchanged grins. Cilan smiled down at the Darumaka and Darmanitan. "And you three are more than welcome to join us."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "You can apologise to everyone and then everything will be fine."

Iris nodded. "You did save the belltower. They'll understand why you did all this." She gave them an impish smile. "Just don't do it again."

The Darumaka giggled and Darmanitan patted Iris on the back hard enough to send her staggering. Cilan steadied her with a chuckle. His eyes met Ash's, and he smiled.

"Travelling with you is never going to be boring, is it?"

Ash could only laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash shaded his eyes and squinted down at the city spread out before them.

"All right, Luxuria Town!"

"Okay, Ash," said Iris. "Before you get too excited, remember that there's no Gym here!"

Ash rolled his eyes as Cilan chuckled. "I know! But there is a Battle Club, and loads of my Pokémon are waiting for battles."

He had swapped out Pokémon a few times over the past few days, and Noctowl, Bayleef, and Glalie had all made it clear that the wanted some time out. One of the Pokéballs rocked on his belt, and Ash smiled.

"Yeah, that means you too, Quilava."

He'd brought the Fire-type over to work with Tepig, and she had been keen to get a good battle against someone who wasn't Pikachu. Ash suspected he was going to have to challenge more than one trainer. He had a lot of Pokémon, and Buizel in particular would never forgive being left out again. He shook his head and started down the hill.

"C'mon, let's go!"

It didn't take them long to find the Battle Club, but it was still too long for Ash's liking. He bounced through the door, only to collide with someone leaving.

"Trip!"

Trip scowled as he regained his footing, but his annoyance vanished as he realised who he was facing. "Ash. I challenge you to a battle."

Ash blinked. "Sure! But I've only got three Pokémon from Unova so far..."

"Do you have Gible?" At Ash's nod, he continued, "Then I want to battle him and Pikachu. I want to see how much I've improved."

Pikachu chirped agreement, and Ash smiled at him. "Okay then! I've got one of my Pokémon from Johto with me too, so I'll use her and my three newest ones." He paused. "It is gonna be a six on six, right?"

"Of course," said Trip curtly.

Behind them, Cilan coughed. "Nice to see you again, Trip."

Trip finally looked away from Ash and blinked. "Cilan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm travelling with Ash and Iris for a bit," said Cilan, with a smile. He glanced at Ash. "Trip here defeated Chili and his Pansear in quite spectacular fashion. We were very impressed."

Trip looked away, but not before Ash caught the faint blush touching his cheeks. He was surprised by the reaction but pleased; Paul would have reacted to a comment like that with something scornful about how weak Chili was. It boosted his spirits, and he grinned.

"C'mon. Let's find Don Juan and get started."

Trip fell into step beside him. "I'm not going to lose this time."

Ash grinned. "Me neither."

Trip's eyes gleamed as they met his, and Ash felt the familiar thrill of apprehension. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Don George was more than happy to accommodate them, and ten minutes later found Ash facing Trip across an arena. Iris and Cilan stood off to the side opposite Don George, who raised an arm.

"Each trainer may use six Pokémon and may switch at any time. Do you both have your Pokémon selected?"

"Yeah!" said Ash.

Trip just nodded. The Battle Club owner looked between the two of them and dropped his hand. "Then begin!"

Ash bounced a Pokéball in his hand. "Gible, I choose you!"

It only seemed right, since Trip had asked. Gible gave a shark-like grin as he recognised his opponent, but it faded as Trip sent out a large grey and black Flying-type.

"Ash, that's a Tranquill," Iris called. "It's the evolved form of Pidove."

"Thanks!"

Ash was more concerned about it being a Flying-type. Dig would still be useful to dodge attacks, but retaliation would be a bit more tricky. He gave a mental shrug, Gible could handle it.

"Tranquill, use Aerial Ace!"

Gible vanished underground without needing to be told and Tranquill had to pull up quickly to avoid hitting the ground. It backed away to hover near the roof, and Ash sighed.

"Come up, Gible, he's out of reach."

There was a faint rumble and Gible hopped back into the arena. At the same instant Trip snapped, "Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled, but this time Gible was too slow and the impact sent him tumbling across the ground. He was barely able to regain his feet before Tranquill slammed into him again.

"Gible!"

Gible staggered upright, but he was visibly dazed. Ash frowned. He hadn't expected two attacks to do that much damage, especially to a Pokémon as tough as Gible. On the sidelines Cilan made a sudden noise of understanding.

"Trip, does your Tranquill have Super Luck?"

Trip nodded, a slight smirk touching his lips, and Ash scowled. That explained a lot. "Be careful, Gible," he called. "Are you okay to keep going?" Gible gave a firm nod and Ash smiled. "Use your newest move to defend yourself. For now use Dragon Pulse!"

Tranquill avoided the blast with careless grace and came around to attack again, but this time Gible was ready. Ash watched carefully. "Now!"

Gible spun, stubby tail flashing silver, and Tranquill let out a pained squawk as it hit the Iron Tail head on. Gible didn't waste the opportunity, and another Dragon Pulse sent the Flying-type tumbling through the air.

"Come on, Tranquill," Trip urged. "Use Double Team."

Tranquill promptly blurred into a dozen identical copies and Gible faltered, but Ash just grinned. "No problem. Draco Meteor!"

"What?" Trip demanded. "Watch out!"

But the warning was futile. The shower of meteors exploded, wiping out the false images, and the real Tranquill hit the ground and lay still.

Don George waited a moment, then nodded.

"Tranquill is unable to battle."

Trip still looked stunned as he returned his Pokémon. Ash smiled. "That was a good battle," he called. "Tranquill is really strong."

Trip didn't look happy, but he rallied quickly and threw another 'ball. "Servine, go!"

Ash studied the green Pokémon that appeared. "Hey, did your Snivy evolve? He's awesome!"

Servine preened, and Trip actually gave a small smile. "A couple of days ago," he said. His eyes gleamed as he met Ash's gaze. "He's a lot stronger now."

Ash nodded, but his mind was racing. Servine was Trip's starter and probably one of his strongest Pokémon. Gible hadn't had had any problems beating him as a Snivy, but Servine was another matter and Gible had already taken damage.

"You happy to keep going, Gible?"

Gible nodded so vigorously that Ash had to laugh. "Okay, okay." He grinned at Trip. "Ready?"

"That's my job," said Don George, with a chuckle. "Begin!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The blast of energy that landed out was noticeably less bright than it had been. That was the one problem with Draco Meteor. It was still enough to do some damage, but Servine moved even faster than Tranquill and the attack went wide.

"Get ready to dodge!" Ash called, but even with the warning Gible barely got his Iron Tail working in time to deflect Servine's Cut. Servine immediately followed up with a Leaf Tornado that launched Gible high into the air. Ash frowned. "Gible, use Counter Shield to break free!"

Purplish-blue energy lanced out and the Leaf Tornado cut off abruptly. Gible hit the ground hard but not as hard as he would have and promptly vanished underground. Ash took a breath.

"Well done, Gible!"

Trip frowned. "Stay alert, Servine. Use Coil."

Servine nodded and a strange purple light seemed to wash over his body. That wasn't a move Ash had encountered before, but something told him that he didn't want to find out. "Now, Gible, Iron Tail!"

Servine tensed, but Gible came up right beneath him and sent him flying into the air with a powerful whack.

"Perfect, now Draco Meteor!"

Trip groaned. It was a gamble, the first Draco Meteor had already reduced the power of Gible's attacks, but Servine couldn't dodge while in midair and Trip was smart enough that they couldn't count on that trick working a second time. The exploding meteors sent Servine crashing into the ground and Ash held his breath.

Draco Meteor might have been weakened, but it was still one of the strongest moves any of Ash's Pokémon knew. For a long moment Servine lay stunned. Trip's hands clenched into fists.

"Come on, Servine!"

Servine's eyes opened, and he flicked himself upright with a flex of his tail and blurred forward. Gible tried to dodge, but he was still half out of the ground when Servine hit him with a Tackle at full speed.

"Gible! Keep him away with Dragon Pulse!"

Gible did so, but Servine forced his way through the blaze of energy and landed another Cut that sent Gible flying into the wall. The Dragon-type hit the ground and lay still. Don George bent down to check on him, and nodded.

"Gible can no longer battle."

Ash returned his friend with a smile. "You were amazing, Gible," he said. "Take a good rest, okay?" He had done a brilliant job in weakening Servine, and Ash knew exactly what to do next. "Go, Snivy!"

Snivy appeared in a flash of light and gave Servine a cool look, but not everyone was so accepting.

"Why are you using Snivy?" Iris demanded. "What about -"

"I'm sure Ash has a plan," said Cilan loudly. Ash shot him a grateful look, glad Cilan had stopped Iris from giving away more of his Pokémon, and Iris herself blushed as she realised what she had been about to do.

"Sorry," she called. "I know you can do it, Snivy!"

"That's why I picked her," Ash agreed. He grinned at Trip, who looked slightly bemused by his choice. "Ready?"

Trip shook himself. "Of course. Servine, use Cut!"

"Attract!"

Even fast as he was, Servine was unable to avoid the swirl of hearts. The larger Grass-type faltered as the attraction struck, and Snivy took full advantage of the moment. She launched herself forward, tail flashing white, and slammed home an Aerial Ace that sent Servine crashing to the floor.

"What?" said Trip flatly.

Ash grinned. "My Snivy is awesome."

Snivy flicked her head at the compliment. She nudged the dazed Servine with her foot and shot a slightly disappointed look back at Ash. Trip returned his starter with a quiet word and threw out another 'ball. A grey-shelled Pokémon appeared, and Ash winced when he checked his Pokédex.

"Watch out, Snivy. It's a Bug and Poison type."

He briefly considered returning her, but he knew she would never forgive him for that. It was good for Pokémon to practice battling against opponents they had a type disadvantage too, but he was still pleased when Snivy gave him a serious nod. Trip smirked.

"Yeah, and she's not going to lose. Whirlipede, use Iron Defense!"

Whirlipede didn't move, but her body flashed silver. Ash frowned. "Better do this quickly, Snivy. Use Aerial Ace!"

Snivy dashed forwards and launched into a forward somersault to build up momentum. Ash tensed, expecting Whirlipede to dodge, but the Bug-type didn't move and the Aerial Ace landed with a firm thwack.

It did absolutely nothing.

Snivy looked so offended that it would have been funny in any other circumstances. Ash stared. "What happened?"

Snivy's eyes narrowed and her vines snaked out to give Whirlipede an experimental whack. Whirlipede's yellow eyes followed her, but she didn't react. Ash shook his head. "Get back and try distance attacks."

It wasn't ideal, but Attract wouldn't work and Snivy didn't have any other coverage moves. Snivy hopped back a few feet and fired off a powerful Leaf Storm. Trip's eyes widened.

"Protect."

The Leaf Storm dissipated harmlessly against the Protect shield, and Snivy let out a growl of frustration. "Stay calm," Ash warned her. "Do that again, and this time follow up with Aerial Ace straight away."

Snivy nodded and started to build up another Leaf Storm. Ash sneaked a glance at Trip, only to find his wariness had been replaced by a smug smirk. Trip caught his eye and the smirk widened.

"Get ready to Protect again," he said.

Ash opened his mouth to warn Snivy to be careful, but his friend had already launched the Leaf Storm and was closing fast on Whirlipede. As before the powerful Grass move did nothing, but it was good cover for Snivy to slam home an Aerial Ace powered by all her pent-up frustration.

This time Whirlipede was sent skidding back, but Ash was more focused on the way Snivy staggered as she jumped away.

"Snivy? You okay?"

Then he saw the purple-edged scratch on her tail and groaned. "Whirlipede has Poison Point, doesn't she?"

Trip nodded, eyes gleaming. "And that's not all. Use Venoshock!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Not that Snivy needed the warning. She darted away from the spray of poison, but Ash saw her wincing as the poisoning started to take its toll. He started to reach for her Pokéball, only to be forestalled by the glare she directed his way. "Are you sure?"

Snivy nodded. Ash took a breath. "Okay then. Keep an eye out for Venoshock-"

"Bug Bite!"

"What? Look out!"

For the first time Whirlipede moved of her own volition, slowly at first but soon rotating at a speed that wound have made Donphan proud. She shot towards Snivy, who avoided the Bug-type with a desperate lunge to the side, and ended up nearly skidding into the wall.

"Huh," Ash murmured. "She can't change direction. And she can't use Protect while she's moving..."

Snivy darted away from another Venoshock and gave an impatient chirp. She was looking really ill now, and Ash knew they had to act fast. "Next time she tries that, get her in the air!"

Snivy frowned, but Trip looked equally confused and Ash held his breath. Snivy was really smart. She would work out what he wanted. Trip scowled. "Let's finish this, Whirlipede. Bug Bite."

Whirlipede bore down on Snivy, but this time Snivy held her ground and waited until the last possible moment before lashing out with a Vine Whip and launching the Bug-type into the sky.

"Now, Aerial Ace!"

Snivy jumped up and landed a solid blow that sent Whirlipede crashing into the ground, but she was unable to avoid the retaliatory burst of Venoshock. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"Snivy!"

Cilan darted out onto the field. "Let me heal the poisoning before you return her, Ash."

"Thanks, Cilan," said Ash. Snivy's condition would have remained stable inside the Pokéball, but it was always better to heal things like poison as soon as possible. He watched anxiously while Cilan sprayed an antidote on her wounds, until Don George coughed.

"Are you ready to continue?"

Ash forced his attention back to the battle. Snivy was in good hands. He started to reach for Tepig's Pokéball, then paused. "You want this one, buddy?"

Pikachu needed no further encouragement. He hopped into the arena, and Ash was gratified to see Trip's eyes narrow. Don George signalled for them to continue, and Pikachu cracked off a Thunderbolt that sent Whirlipede spinning back to land in a faintly smoking heap on the ground.

There was a long pause, then Don George rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess Whirlipede can no longer battle."

Trip's jaw sagged slightly before he snapped it shut and returned his unconscious Pokémon. His hand hovered over the three remaining on his belt. "Pikachu is your starter, right?"

"Yep," said Ash cheerfully. "We've been together for a long time."

Pikachu glanced back to smile at him, tail flicking with pride. Trip frowned. "Good. Don't go easy on me."

"Never," Ash promised.

Trip nodded, and threw out a 'ball. "Go, Watchog."

Ash was vaguely familiar with the Pokémon, having seen a couple of the way to Luxuria Town, but this would be his first time battling one. Pikachu's ears pricked up with interest and he dropped down to all fours, cheeks sparking.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Quick Attack!" Ash called, and Pikachu blurred into a zig-zagging run that dodged the attack and landed a full-body tackle that sent Watchog staggering.

"Super Fang, quick!"

Watchog lunged forward, large fangs flashing, only to be blocked by a hasty Iron Tail.

"Thunderbolt!"

Watchog wasn't fast enough to avoid the lightning, but he was tough enough to stay standing, even if he was breathing heavily. Trip's hands clenched into fists. "Use Hypnosis!"

"Thunderbolt again!"

Electricity proved faster than the attempted Hypnosis. Watchog stumbled and Ash nodded. "Iron Tail, one more time!"

Watchog tried to dodge, but dazed as he was he didn't stand a chance. Trip didn't bother waiting for Don George to confirm that he couldn't battle any more, and returned him and threw another Pokéball.

"Go, Purrloin."

Purrloin was a new one for Ash. He beamed at the purple and cream feline that appeared, but was distracted by a faint hiss from the sidelines.

Cilan was staring at Purrloin and his face had drained of colour. Iris and Snivy were both frowning up at him, but a cough from Don George dragged him back to the battle. Ash shook himself. The sooner he dealt with this, the sooner he could find out what was bothering his friend.

"Let's do this, Pikachu. Use-"

"Fake Out," Trip snapped.

Purrloin dashed forward and delivered a slap that Pikachu tumbling head over heels.

"Pikachu!"

"Sand Attack," Trip called. "Don't let him recover!"

Pikachu bounced back to his feet and dashed away from the spray of sand. He glanced back at Ash and they didn't need words to confirm the plan. Still moving faster than Purrloin could track, Pikachu generated a flashing corona of electricity.

"Look out!"

Purrloin leapt to the side, but Pikachu was far more agile than Whirlipede and the two Pokémon collided in an explosion of electricity. When the dust cleared it revealed a slightly ruffled, but very pleased looking Pikachu, and Purrloin passed out on the floor.

"That was awesome, Pikachu!" Ash called.

If nothing else it was proof that they were well on the way to solving Pikachu's voltage problems. Pikachu's tail flicked with satisfaction, and Ash cast a quick glance over to the sidelines. Snivy looked slightly awestruck and Iris was beaming, but Cilan's smile was decidedly forced, even as he waved at Ash.

"Good job, Ash!"

"Thanks," Ash called. Iris nodded, but she was still sneaking concerned glances at Cilan too. Cilan looked between the two of them and straightened.

"Just one more to go!"

Ash hesitated, but contrary to what some of his friends seemed to think he could take a hint. He looked back at Trip in time to see Purrloin vanish in a flash of red light.

Instead of immediately sending out his final Pokémon though, Trip hesitated. Don George coughed.

"Send out your Pokémon, or forfeit the match, young man."

Trip took out a 'ball, but he still didn't look happy. Ash frowned. "Trip? What's wrong?"

Trip opened his mouth, then shook his head. "There's no way I can win this match," he said bluntly. "My last Pokémon is weak to Electric attacks."

"Okay," said Ash. "But that doesn't mean you should just quit." Trip scowled, and Ash glanced at Pikachu. His starter understood and hopped back over to his side. "I'll use one of my new Pokémon."

Trip's scowl darkened. "I told you I didn't want you going easy on me!"

"I'm not," Ash shot back. "But the whole point of battling is to get stronger. Pikachu is really strong already, but that just means I need to train the rest of my Pokémon up more." He held out a hand. "You said you wanted to battle Pikachu, and that's great, but you should at least give your last Pokémon a chance."

Pikachu nodded agreement, and Cilan spoke up from the sidelines, "You didn't give up against Chili, Trip. Don't start now."

Trip shook his head. "But I've still got no chance of winning!"

"It's not all about winning," Ash said in exasperation. "This whole battle was to help both of us get stronger, so let's just do it."

Trip held his gaze for a long moment, but the decision was taken out of his hands when the Pokéball burst open. A blue jellyfish-like Pokémon appeared in midair and directed a plaintive squeak at Trip. Ash grabbed his Pokédex as the other boy's eyes widened.

"You want to battle?"

The Pokémon, a Frillish apparently, nodded. Ash quickly ran through his remaining Pokémon in his head. There was no point in Pikachu just zapping the young Water-type, neither of them would learn anything, but he didn't think Tepig would be a particularly good idea. He had promised to use one of his new Pokémon, so Quilava was out, which left...

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

His Water-type burst from the 'ball with a delighted squeak. He waved at Frillish, who waved a frond back slightly shyly, and Trip sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "This will be great!"

Don George nodded approvingly. "That's more like it. Begin!"

"Frillish, use Night Shade!"

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet," Ash called. "Then use Razor Shell!"

Oshawott launched himself into the air in a spray of water. The ghostly energy went wide, and Oshawott orientated himself in midair and readied his scalchop.

"Ash, wait-" Cilan began, but he was too late.

Oshawott swiped down, scalchop flashing blue, and at the moment of impact Frillish was surrounded by an ominous purple aura. The Razor Shell knocked him back, but the energy had already spread to Oshawott. Oshawott stumbled as he landed, and when he tried to form another Razor Shell his scalchop remained completely normal.

"Ash," Iris groaned. "That Frillish clearly has Cursed Body."

"How was I supposed to know?" Ash protested. He glanced at Oshawott. "Sorry, buddy. No more physical attacks, okay?"

Oshawott nodded and replaced his scalchop. Trip had perked up again. "Good work, Frillish. Use Hex."

Oshawott rocketed out of the way with another Aqua Jet, this time taking care to stay well away from Frillish. Ash thought hard. Aerial Ace was the only attack that would be at all effective against the other Water-type, but Oshawott would only get one chance to use it. They would have to wear Frillish down with distance attacks first.

"Try an Icy Wind!"

Frillish blocked the attack with Protect, and Ash scowled. "Keep it up, Oshawott! Water Gun and Icy Wind, he can't block them all!"

"We'll see about that," Trip shot back. "Alternate Protect with Water Pulse!"

The two Water-types spent the next few minutes exchanging blasts of ice and water, and though the occasional one slipped through their defences it soon became clear that neither was doing much damage. Ash wracked his brains for something that might break the stalemate, but it was Trip that moved first.

"Up high and use Hex!"

Oshawott was sent flying, taken aback by the change of tactics and Ash decided they didn't have much choice.

"Ice Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott obeyed immediately, and Frillish wasn't fast enough to avoid the high speed icy missile. The two Pokémon hit the ground with a crash, and Ash noted that Frillish was slower to recover.

"Nice work, Oshawott! Do you still have Icy Wind?"

Thankfully Icy Wind was still working, even if Aqua Jet wasn't. Frillish was visibly tiring but Ash knew Oshawott had more to give.

"Water Pulse," Trip called.

Oshawott blocked it with his own Water Gun, and for a moment the two young Pokémon battled it out until the recoil sent both of them flying. Ash's hands clenched into fists. "Let's finish this, Oshawott. Use Aerial Ace!"

"Night Shade!"

Ash knew Trip was counting on Frillish being able to withstand the attack if it meant Oshawott lost his one effective move, just as he hoped Oshawott could finish the battle in one attack. Frillish charged up a Night Shade as Oshawott charged forward, and the two Pokémon collided with a crash. Both hit the ground and Ash held his breath.

"Come on, Oshawott!"

There was a long pause, during which neither Pokémon stirred, and finally Don George raised a hand. "Neither Pokémon is able to battle. As Ash still has three Pokémon remaining, he is the winner."

"Yes!" Ash cheered. He scooped Pikachu up into a hug and ran over to collect Oshawott as Snivy scampered over to join them. "You guys were awesome! And you too, Gible!"

Oshawott and Snivy gave him proud, if tired smiles, and Ash hugged them tight. "Thank you."

They had made an enormous amount of progress in only a few weeks, less in Snivy's case, and he was very proud of them. Iris clapped him on the back. "Well done, Ash!"

"You did very well," Cilan agreed.

Ash smiled at them. "Thanks, guys." He focused on Cilan, who still looked a little shaken. "Are you okay?"

Cilan waved a hand. "It was nothing, I'm fine." Ash and Iris both frowned at him, but he nodded past them. "I'm not the one we should be worrying about right now."

Ash followed his gaze. Trip was staring at the ground, disappointment radiating from every line of his body. Ash remembered how painful his first losses had been and felt a sharp twinge of sympathy. "Hey, Trip."

The younger boy looked up, and Ash smiled. "That was a great battle! I can tell you're training your Pokémon really well."

Trip didn't return the smile. "Not well enough."

Ash would have rolled his eyes if he didn't remember all too vividly what losing that badly felt like. "C'mon, you've been a trainer for what, a month?" Trip shrugged. "And you've already evolved your Snivy and assembled a really good team!"

Trip eyed him, but still didn't look convinced. Ash sighed. "Do you wanna get lunch?"

Trip blinked. "What?"

Ash waved a hand at his Pokémon. "They need checking over and I'm hungry. C'mon, we can talk about the battle a bit."

Trip hesitated, but Ash had back up. "It might be helpful, Trip," said Cilan. "We can go over what went well and what didn't, and you can start to get an idea of where to focus your training next."

"All right," said Trip, after a moment. Much more quietly he added, "Thanks."

Ash grinned at him. "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Trip was looking much less like he wanted to murder someone.

"So I need to focus on being less predictable."

Ash swallowed a mouthful of rice and nodded. "Yep. See, going in with a strategy is great, but when things go wrong you struggled to adapt. Like with Tranquill, you seemed to be relying on Super Luck more than anything."

"And his speed," said Trip. "But I see what you mean. I didn't expect a Gible to know Draco Meteor."

Gible looked up from where he was devouring his food to grin. Snivy and Trip's Servine rolled their eyes in unison. The rest of Trip's Pokémon had elected to stay in their Pokéballs, to Cilan's barely hidden relief, but Servine had been interested in an assessment of their performance as his trainer. The two of them were well-matched. Ash nodded.

"And that's the thing, you can't go guessing what moves Pokémon know. You didn't think Snivy knew Attract or Aerial Ace either, did you?"

"No," Trip admitted. He looked down at Servine and sighed. "We've got a lot to work on."

"Yeah, but that's fine," said Ash. "You're already way better at using your Pokémon's abilities than I was when I first started." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we got to Hoenn before I realised that Pikachu has Static for his ability."

Iris snorted. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey, we made it that far without it!"

Cilan coughed. "What we're trying to say," he said, cutting off the forthcoming argument, "is that you don't need to be so hard on yourself. You're just starting out and you're making good progress so far. From a Connoisseur's point of view, your Pokémon trust you and you're clearly taking good care of them. You and Servine are particularly in sync, and I'm sure we will see great things from the two of you."

For the first time in since his defeat had been announced, Trip gave a small smile. "Thank you. And thank you for showing me how far I've got to go." His eyes gleamed as he held out a hand to Ash. "I need to get going, but I want a rematch the next time we meet."

Ash shook his hand with a grin. "You bet!"

Trip nodded to Iris and Cilan, returned Servine, and left the Pokémon Centre without looking back. Ash blew out a breath and leaned back in his chair. "That was harder than the battle!"

Iris rolled her eyes, but her smile was fond. "That was nice of you."

Ash felt his cheeks heat up, and he covered his embarrassment with a shrug. "Yeah, well, I always felt like a failure when I lost to one of my rivals, but I had friends to help me get better. Trip doesn't."

"Well, you certainly helped him," said Cilan. "Of course, now he'll be training specifically to beat you."

Ash grinned. It was a weird thought, he had always been the one trying to catch up with Gary and Paul, but it felt good. And he did still have Hilda to beat. "I can't wait!"

Cilan chuckled. "How did I know you were going to say that?" he asked rhetorically. He sat up and started to gather up the remains of their lunch. "What next? Back to the Battle Club so you can battle with some of your old Pokémon?"

Ash started to nod, but Iris held up a hand. "Not yet!"

Ash and Cilan both blinked, then Ash got it and nodded. "Yeah! What's the deal with you and Purrloin?"

The mortification on Cilan's face was almost enough to make him regret pushing, but Ash didn't take it back. They were friends and they were going to be travelling together and if there was something wrong then Ash wanted to help. Cilan drew back from their looks, and gave a weak chuckle.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Iris flatly. "I was right next to you, remember? You nearly jumped out of your skin when Purrloin appeared."

Cilan grimaced at the reminder. "It just startled me."

"But why?" Ash pressed. "C'mon, Cilan. If you tell us then maybe we can help."

He had never met a Pokémon he was afraid of, at least not when they weren't trying to kill him, but he remembered Misty's phobia of bugs, and May's dislike of Tentacool, and Todd's fear of all Pokémon and tried to soften his voice. "Is it just Purrloin that's the problem?"

Cilan jerked his head. His arms were folded tight across his chest. "It's nothing," he repeated. "It's just a stupid fear."

Ash glanced at Iris. She looked abut as inclined to let it go as he was. They turned back to their older friend in unison, and Cilan's shoulders slumped. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

Ash shifted, but the frustration in Cilan's voice had been replaced by resignation. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "It really is stupid," he mumbled. He dropped his hands and glared down at the table.

"I think I was about four or five," he began. "Our nanny used to take us over the park to play."

"Where were your parents?" Ash asked.

"Working," said Cilan shortly. "Do you want me to explain or not?"

Ash snapped his mouth shut, and Cilan continued, "There were always lots of people and Pokémon around, but it was safe. We'd been going there for a while, and one day I wandered off."

Ash's stomach tightened. He didn't like the way this seemed to be going. Cilan shivered, then blinked as Pikachu abandoned his bowl of food to jump into his lap. He visibly relaxed as he stroked the soft yellow fur, and Ash had to cover his smile when Pikachu winked at him. After a moment, Cilan sighed.

"I found a Purrloin. I don't know if it was wild or if it had a trainer, but we'd been told not to go near Pokémon if there was no one around and there wasn't."

Ash and Iris both nodded. That was one of the first things any child learned. Cilan swallowed. "It came after me. I don't know what it wanted, but Purrloin can be cruel."

Ash frowned, but Iris was nodding. "They pick on small Pokémon," she said. "Not all of them, but they're smart and get bored easily."

Cilan seemed very focused on petting Pikachu, not that the Electric-type was complaining. "It didn't do anything," he said. "Not really, but it kept chasing me and I was running but I couldn't get away and I was calling for help but no one came. Eventually it just got bored, but by that point I was terrified." He shook himself, and gave a weak smile. "I told you it was stupid."

"No, it isn't," Ash insisted. "You were young and you were scared and that's fine!"

"But I shouldn't still be scared of them," said Cilan, and Ash frowned at the bitterness in his voice. "I'm a Gym Leader."

"One of my best friends is a Gym Leader and she was scared of my Caterpie," Ash countered. "You can't control what you're scared of."

"I'm scared of Ice-types," Iris volunteered. "And Fairy-types."

Ash frowned. "Huh? You're not a dragon."

"I know that! But I hate the cold and Fairy-types are weird and you just said that we can't control what we're scared of!"

That was a good point. Ash blushed. "Right. Sorry."

Iris rolled her eyes and turned back to Cilan. "See? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Cilan looked at the two of them, and finally managed a weak smile. "I suppose not."

"It's not," Ash repeated. "But if it's really bothering you then maybe we can help."

"What do you mean?" Cilan asked, and Ash tried not to be offended by the wariness in his voice.

"See, we're gonna be travelling all round Unova, right? So we'll probably run into another Purrloin at some point. Maybe we can start getting you used to them so that they don't scare you any more." A thought struck him and he frowned. "It's a shame Trip has already left, we could have started with his one…"

"That's fine," said Cilan quickly. "We can give it a try, but not today."

Ash grinned. "Okay. And Iris, we can do the same thing with you. I know, I can keep Glalie with us after our battle!"

Iris, who had spent the couple of days Glalie had travelled with them as far away from the Ice-type as she could, looked horrified, but Cilan was nodding. "It might actually help, Iris."

Iris looked between the two of them and threw up her hands. "How did this become about me? We're supposed to be helping Cilan!"

"But then you told us what you were afraid so we might as well help you too," said Ash, with a grin.

"Ugh, you're such a pain, Ash!"

Ash laughed, and went back to his food. This was the life.

* * *

Ash had learned a lot during his years of travelling. He had had hundreds of battles, with trainers that ranged from complete beginners to members of the Elite Four. He knew how to look after his Pokémon when they were far away from any Pokémon Centre. He had even met Pokémon that most people thought didn't exist.

One thing he had never been very good at was standing by and leaving Pokémon to solve their own problems.

"We can help," was the first thing Ash said, when the wild Dwebble finally calmed down enough to listen to them. He ran over the Pokémon he had with him and nodded. "Oshawott and Gible can handle those three Dwebble who stole your home, no problem."

Iris nodded, but Cilan coughed. "Actually, Ash, I think Dwebble wants to handle it himself."

Ash opened his mouth, but caught himself when he looked down at Dwebble. The Bug-type was still standing guard over the sleeping Pansage, but the fierce determination in his eyes was impossible to ignore. Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Dwebble. I didn't mean to say that you couldn't do it, I just wanted to help."

Dwebble nodded and returned his attention to Pansage, but Ash still felt bad. Cilan nudged him. "Wanting to help isn't a bad thing, Ash."

"No way," Iris agreed. "Besides, Dwebble couldn't find them on his own, and you've got Flying-types."

Dwebble was happy with that plan, and Ash swapped out Glalie, Oshawott, and Snivy for Noctowl, Swellow, and Staraptor. He kept Tepig with him, the idea of being sent away had proven very stressful for the little Fire-type, but Oshawott and Snivy had both been to Oak's lab before and didn't mind. Ash sent his three Flying-types off with a detailed description of what they were looking for, but still felt restless.

"I'm gonna go and look too!"

"I'll come with you," said Iris quickly. "You'll never find your way back otherwise."

Ash ignored that, and Pikachu's giggling. Cilan smiled. "I want to keep an eye on Pansage." He glanced at Dwebble, who looked torn between going out searching and making up for accidentally injuring the Grass-type earlier. "You don't have to, but if you're still worried about Pansage then you can stay and we can think of some tricks to help you beat those other three."

Dwebble was nodding even before Cilan finished speaking. Ash grinned. "Good luck! I'll send Gible or Tepig back if we find them."

Iris cast him a sideways look as they set off. "You know your birds are way more likely to find them than we are, right?"

"Its better than just waiting for them to come back," said Ash defensively. "I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Yeah, we've noticed that," Iris muttered. She elbowed him gently. "You don't have to solve everything yourself, you know."

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it again. He couldn't exactly tell her that it had been down to him to solve several very important things by himself in the past. Almost by himself, he amended as Pikachu nuzzled into his neck. He could always count on Pikachu. Feeling Iris' eyes on him, he shrugged and picked up the pace.

"Lets see if they're that way."

In the end it was Noctowl who found the three Dwebble, and by the time Swellow found Ash and Iris and brought them back Dwebble had already dealt with two of his bullies and was facing down the third, the one that had stolen his shell. Cilan stood behind him, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"That's it! Now's your chance, Dwebble!"

Dwebble sprang into the air, and his body blazed red as he used Shell Smash. The other Dwebble started charging up its own attack, but it couldn't keep up with Dwebble's new speed. A powerful X-Scissor destroyed all the shells but Dwebble's and the bully fled, leaving Dwebble to retrieve its home.

"Wow," Ash managed. "Cilan, what did you do?"

Cilan shook his head, but he was still grinning. "Not much actually! Once we came up with a way to separate them, the rest of it was all Dwebble." He watched Dwebble settle back into his shell with undisguised fondness. "He's an amazing Pokémon."

Ash nodded. Even in the glimpse of the battle he'd gotten, it had been fascinating to see how Dwebble used his speed and his opponent's bulk to his advantage. It made him think of Torterra, and as he watched Dwebble return to Cilan and ask to be caught he remembered how much Torterra had trusted him. The delight on Cilan's face as he hugged his new partner cemented his decision, and once he had congratulated the two of them Ash stepped away and activated his Xtransceiver again.

"Ah, Ash. All sorted?"

"Yes, Professor," said Ash. "I'm sending back Noctowl, Swellow, and Staraptor now."

"Very well. Oshawott is ready, and Snivy is over with Bulbasaur so she'll be ready in a moment too. Do you want Glalie back?"

Ash shook his head. "Actually, could you send Torterra over, please?"

Professor Oak's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. "Of course. Give me a few minutes, and then I'll send them all right over."

"Thanks, Professor."

Ash took the opportunity to thank his Flying-types for their help. Staraptor nearly knocked him over with a friendly clap of his wings and Ash stroked Swellow's plumage and pretended not to see Noctowl casting yet another illusion on Iris. He was lucky to have such amazing friends. Cilan came over to join them, the newly captured Dwebble at his ankle.

"Thank you all," he said fervently. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Swellow landed on his shoulder and fluffed up her feathers, and Cilan gave her a scratch. Noctowl hurried back over, followed by an indignant yelp from Iris as she realised she had been tricked again, and then Professor Oak reappeared on Ash's screen.

"Ready, Ash?"

Ash grinned. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

A minute later he had three new Pokéballs in his hand. He released Snivy and OShawott so that they could meet Dwebble, but hesitated when it came to Torterra. There was so much he had to say, and he didn't even know where to start.

A hand touched his shoulder, and Ash looked up to find Cilan watching him.

"Torterra is your friend, Ash," he said quietly. "He doesn't hate or resent you."

Ash took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thanks, Cilan."

Cilan clapped him on the shoulder and stepped away. Ash took one more breath then held out the 'ball. "Come on out, Torterra."

Torterra materialised in a flash of light, and promptly bumped his head into Ash's chest. Ash laughed and gave him a hug as best he could. "I missed you too, buddy."

Torterra gave a rumble of agreement that Ash could feel through his trainers. Pikachu leaped onto the big Grass-type's back with a delighted squeak, and Ash took a moment to watch them. His new Pokémon were amazing, but it was always nice to catch up with old friends.

But he had something to say, and Ash had never been to put off a challenge. He reached out to pat Torterra's head.

"Hey, Torterra, I need to talk to you about something."

Torterra's eyes narrowed in concern, and Ash shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong! I mean, something is, but not like danger wrong. We're all fine, I promise."

Pikachu shot him a glare from Torterra's back. Ash took a breath. "See, I just needed to apologise."

Torterra stared at him. Swallowing, Ash continued, "I wasn't a very good trainer to you. I knew how upset you were about not being able to fight like you could as a Turtwig, but I never really came up with a proper solution. I know you've got Rock Climb, and that's great, and you're so powerful, but I still let you down and – Oof!"

Torterra had headbutted him hard enough to drive the breath from Ash's lungs. While Ash spluttered for breath, Torterra fixed him with a fierce glare and gave a low rumble. Pikachu squeaked briefly in clarification, but Ash had already got the gist.

"But I did let you down! I should have worked harder to make you feel comfortable battling again."

Torterra shook his head and nudged Ash again, this time far more gently. Ash sighed and patted him. "Thanks, Torterra. But I do still want to come up with some better tricks. "What do you say?"

The gleam in Torterra's eyes left no need for clarification. A lump rose in Ash's throat, and he had to swallow it down before he could reply. "We'll figure this out. Together."

Torterra nodded, his dark eyes filled with complete trust, and Pikachu jumped down to nuzzle his cheek and Ash let himself breathe. He had his Pokémon, and he had Iris and Cilan. They would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six on six battles are a pain in the neck. No more except for special occasions.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash stared at the fortress the children had constructed out of piles of rubbish and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You gotta admit, it's impressive."

He was trying to breathe lightly, but it wasn't doing much good. Pikachu and Axew had both taken cover in his backpack. Iris had a hand over her nose and mouth, but still managed to glare at him. "Its terrible!"

"You didn't have to come," Ash pointed out.

"No, but you were going to with or without us," said Cilan. "And we want to help."

Ash smiled at his friends. Neither looked particularly enthralled by the prospect of venturing into the impromptu junkyard, but they weren't backing down. Ash wouldn't have chosen to spend the day convincing a group of kids that they couldn't barricade their teacher out either, but there was a Pokémon involved and if he could help then he was going to, and Iris and Cilan didn't seem to be going anywhere. Maybe he was rubbing off on them.

Smiling at the thought, Ash walked forward until he could shout up to the treehouse.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone up there?"

"No!" someone shouted back. Ash grinned, and a moment later there was the sound of a muffled scuffle before someone else shouted,

"Go away!"

"We can't do that," Cilan called up. "But we don't want to fight either. Can we come up and talk to you?"

A boy poked his head out. "Why should we let you?" he demanded. "You'll just try to take Trubbish away!"

"We won't," said Ash. "I promise!"

He might be able to understand that the kids' precariously balanced mound of rubbish was unstable and potentially dangerous, but there had to be an alternative to not letting them see Trubbish any more and Ash was going to find it. Iris was nodding next to him.

"We all promise! We're not gonna do anything except talk!"

The boy hesitated, then vanished. There was a long pause, but Ash was optimistic. He had been one of these kids, and he would have done anything if it meant he got to stay friends with a Pokémon. He knew they would too.

After a minute, the boy from earlier stuck his head out.

"Okay, you can come up," he said. He didn't sound happy about it, but Ash didn't care.

"Thanks!"

They climbed up, Ash and Iris at top speed and Cilan following rather more carefully. The smell got steadily worse as they neared the treehouse, but Ash's excitement at meeting a new Pokémon was stronger and he pushed on. He couldn't wait to meet the Pokémon that had gotten these kids so fired up. He pulled himself into the tree house and was immediately surrounded by children half his size.

"You can see him," the ringleader said. "But remember you promised!"

Ash held up his hands. "I know. We just wanna meet him."

"Move over will you," Iris called, and Ash turned to pull her up. She blinked at their welcoming committee, then shrugged and squatted down. "You kids did all this for a Pokémon? That's pretty cool."

"It was Avery's idea," said one of the girls, and the boy they had been talking to puffed his chest out proudly.

"Yeah! Because Trubbish is great and if Daniela can't see that then we're not gonna listen to her any more!"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I don't think Daniela doesn't like Trubbish," he began, but that was as far as he got before he was drowned out by a chorus of protestations.

"She took him back to the junkyard!" Avery shouted. "She took him away from us!"

Ash exchanged a look with Iris, but Cilan shook his head. "Not because she doesn't like him," he said gently, "but because she was worried about all of you."

Avery stamped a foot. "We're fine! It's Trubbish that's in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" one of the other boys asked at the same time. He quailed under the glare Avery gave him. "I mean, we don't care!"

Cilan sat down next to Iris. "I mean that Trubbish like being around rubbish," he said to the boy. "And she was worried that it would make you sick."

"It doesn't make Trubbish sick," said Avery stubbornly.

"Larvesta can live in volcanoes, but that doesn't mean humans can," Iris pointed out.

Seeing Avery and the others glare at her, Ash stepped in again. "Hey, do you think we could meet Trubbish?"

The children hesitated, but Trubbish settled the matter by waddling forwards. Ash patted the little Poison-type. "Hey there. You've got some really great friends here, haven't you?"

Trubbish squeaked happily, and the children visibly swelled with pride. Ash smiled. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Well, Ash," said Daniela. "I wasn't expecting this."

Ash grinned. "But it works!"

"Having a special area set aside for Trubbish means that they can see him regularly, and it will help them learn how to care for Pokémon like that," Cilan explained. "But because it's separate from the school you won't have to have all that garbage everywhere."

"And this place won't smell so bad," Iris muttered under her breath.

Ash's grin widened as Daniela and Karena exchanged glances. Finally, Daniela smiled. "I suppose we can see how it goes. You did get them to clear away the mess they made in the playground, so I can let them keep Trubbish around if they promise to take care of him properly."

"Thanks, Daniela," said Ash. "They really care about Trubbish."

"Thank you," said Daniela, with a laugh. "I don't know what I would have done without you three."

"And I've thought of the perfect way to thank you," said Karena.

"That's really not necessary," Cilan began, but he fell silent as she stepped aside. Karena smiled.

"These are some of the eggs from the daycare that are close to hatching but haven't been claimed by trainers. You may choose one each."

Ash's jaw dropped. "You're giving us Pokémon?"

This was the best reward ever. Iris was bouncing on her toes with delight. "I wonder if any of them are dragons!"

She dashed forward to examine the eggs, Ash right behind her, but Cilan hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"

Karena patted his shoulder. "You three went out of your way to help us, and I can see that you all take excellent care of your Pokémon. It would be good to know that these young Pokémon are going to a loving home."

Cilan held her gaze for a moment, then his face split into a brilliant smile and he stepped up to join Ash and Iris. Ash grinned at him and turned his attention back to the eggs. "I don't know which one to pick!"

There were seven eggs on the table, and every one of them contained an amazing Pokémon. How was he supposed to just pick one? Iris chewed on her lip for a moment, then shrugged. "No way of telling what they are, so I'll take this one!"

She picked up one of the eggs and her eyes widened. "Wow! It feels warm!"

"That's because it's close to hatching," said Karena, with a smile. She opened one of the hatching containers and showed Iris how to secure it safely. "It's hard to tell for sure, but all of these should hatch within the next week or so."

Cilan chose his own egg after a moment's thought, and Ash finally picked up the one in the middle.

"I'll take this one!"

It didn't matter what he ended up with; he had never met a Pokémon he didn't like. He couldn't wait until it hatched. Karena helped him and Cilan settle the eggs properly and waved away their thanks.

"You're doing me a favour too, really. Take good care of them."

The three of them said their goodbyes to Karena and Daniela and the kids, but they were barely out of sight of the school before Pikachu suddenly tensed on Ash's shoulder. Ash paused.

"Something wrong, buddy?"

Pikachu jumped down to the ground. His ears stood straight up, but he seemed more curious than worried. Axew scrambled out of Iris' hair to join him. Iris frowned. "What's going on?"

Ash shrugged, but Pikachu had focused on a bush by the side of the path. He scampered over, only to suddenly lunge to the side as a rock came hurtling out.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu landed easily and fired off a Thunderbolt. Ash ran forward, expecting to find whoever had attacked to be unconscious, but instead a Sandile sauntered out of the bush. Ash skidded to a halt.

"Hang on. You're that Sandile we met before!"

The sunglasses gave it away. Ash jabbed a finger at him. "Why did you attack Pikachu?"

Pikachu backed him up with an indignant squeak. Sandile yawned, showing off a remarkable amount of teeth, and growled at Pikachu. Pikachu cocked his head to one side, then threw up his paws with a huff. Ash frowned. "You want a battle?"

Sandile nodded. Ash exchanged an exasperated look with Pikachu. "Ask next time! Don't just attack!"

Sandile huffed and waddled over to a clear space. Ash looked at Pikachu. "You wanna do this?"

Pikachu eyed the waiting Sandile. Iris folded her arms. "What's his deal? Did he really just follow us all the way from the hot springs just to battle Pikachu?"

"Guess so," said Ash. He didn't mind, he was always up for a battle, but he didn't like being attacked out of nowhere. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu sighed, then dropped onto all fours and glared at Sandile. Ash shrugged. "Okay then. Ready, Sandile?" Sandile nodded. "Then let's do this! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dashed forward, dodging another Stone Edge with ease and hitting Sandile hard enough to send him flying back into a tree. Sandile recovered quickly and promptly vanished underground.

"Careful, Pikachu! Remember what we've practiced."

Gible and Infernape used Dig often enough that they had plenty of opportunities to develop counter-measures. Pikachu closed his eyes, sensing the vibrations in the ground, then jolted to the side just as Sandile tried to attack.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu leapt into a somersault and slammed home the Iron Tail before Sandile could work out what was happening.

"Nice one! Keep it up!"

They were a bit limited without any Electric attacks, but Pikachu was doing just fine. Sandile fired off another Stone Edge, but Pikachu spun and shattered it with another Iron Tail before it could make contact and launched into another Quick Attack that sent Sandile flying back into a tree.

"Remind me to never get Pikachu mad," Iris muttered.

Ash smiled as he watched Sandile slowly drag himself upright. The Ground-type looked like he was regretting all his choices. He made no move to attack again, and when Pikachu glanced back Ash nodded.

"Had enough?"

Sandile eyed them for a moment, then nodded. He growled something to Pikachu, and seeing Pikachu finally stop bristling Ash guessed that it had been some sort of apology. Pikachu climbed back onto Ash's shoulder, and after giving him a stroke Ash crouched next to Sandile.

"Are you okay?"

Sandile nodded, then blinked when Iris shoved a Sitrus berry in front of him. "Here! You'll feel better, promise."

Sandile eyed them, then took the berry with a nod of thanks. Ash hesitated, then reached out to rub Sandile's head. "Why did you come all this way? Was it really just to battle Pikachu?"

Sandile shrugged, but didn't seem to be meeting Ash's gaze. Ash opened his mouth, then closed it again. It had been several weeks since they had helped out the Sandile at the hot springs, and they had come a long way since then. Why would Sandile come all this way just to battle Pikachu?

Cilan coughed.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'm assuming you did something to help out?"

"Yeah," said Ash, with a smile. "It was nothing. We were happy to help."

Cilan looked between Ash and Sandile and shook his head. "I don't think Sandile thought it was nothing."

Iris blinked, then grinned. "And I bet he didn't just come to battle Pikachu either."

Ash stared at them. Pikachu sighed and rubbed against his cheek in agreement, and Ash turned to smile at Sandile. "Hey, wanna come with us? Y'know, instead of following us? I could catch you if you want."

Sandile hesitated. He cocked his head to one side, dark eyes flickering from Ash to Pikachu and back again, but otherwise didn't respond. Ash scratched his head. "Do you want to go back home?"

That got a response. Sandile shook his head vigorously, and Ash sighed. "Then I don't get it. What do you want?"

Sandile shrugged. Cilan looked between the two of them. "All right, let's try something else. Sandile, are you interested in Ash and Pikachu?"

Ash frowned, then blinked when Sandile nodded. Cilan hummed. "Okay, but you don't want to be one of Ash's Pokémon?"

Sandile shook his head, but noticeably slower than he had responded before. Pikachu chirped and Ash nodded. "Does that mean you might be interested in joining me one day?"

If he did then it would be awesome. Sandile was tough and smart and would be a great addition to his team. The Ground-type held his gaze for a long moment before nodding, and Ash broke into a brilliant grin. "That would be so cool!"

"But that doesn't tell us what he wants to do now," Cilan pointed out.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't he just come with us? Not as one of Ash's Pokémon, but just to see what kind of trainer he is?"

Ash was about to dismiss the suggestion when he noticed the way Sandile cocked his head to one side. "You want to do that?"

Sandile glanced back at Pikachu and nodded. Ash grinned and gave him a scratch on the eye ridge. "Then it's great to have you with us!"

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Tepig vanished underground just in time to avoid Oshawott's Razor Shell. Oshawott pouted, then went tumbling back as Snivy lashed out with her vines.

"Stay alert, Oshawott," Ash reminded him. Oshawott nodded, and launched himself upright with Aqua Jet as Tepig burst from the ground and went after Snivy. Ash nodded to himself. All three of them were doing well.

An explosion sounded behind him and Ash glanced round as Iris cheered.

"Yes! That's much better, Axew!"

Gible grumbled in agreement as he dragged himself out of the crater, then he ducked to the side as Pikachu blurred past him and launched himself at Excadrill. The Steel-type blocked his Iron Tail with a clash of metal, and Ash rubbed his ears.

"Ow."

Iris grinned at him. "Did you see? Axew's got so much better at Dragon Rage!"

"Yeah, he has," Ash agreed. "But I'm not surprised, he's been working really hard. Both of you have."

Iris waved a hand. "He did all the hard work."

"But you're the one who got him this far," Ash pointed out. He nudged her. "I've raised baby Pokémon before, and it's hard. You've done a great job with Axew."

Iris coughed and looked away. Ash grinned. For someone who was so proud of her Pokémon she was really bad at accepting compliments.

A growl of frustration rumbled through his sneakers and Ash headed over to where Torterra was training. The big Grass-type tossed his head and Ash patted him.

"No luck with Rock Polish yet?"

Torterra growled again. Ash sighed. "C'mon, Torterra, you've only been working on it for a couple of days. It's okay. I know you'll get it, just like you got everything else that you've been working on."

Torterra sighed, but he looked a little mollified. Ash scratched his head. "Don't worry. You'll get there. I know it."

He could understand his friend's frustration. Ash had convinced him to learn Curse to take advantage of his added bulk, but Torterra had been much more interested in Rock Polish. It was hard work; Ash had called Brock for some advice, but putting it into practice was proving a bit more complicated. Ash glanced round for some inspiration and his eyes fell upon Sandile.

Sandile had kept his distance since they stopped for the evening, but he had been watching everything with interest. Currently he was half-buried in the sand by the fire, but his dark eyes were fixed on Torterra. Ash crouched next to him.

"Hey, Sandile, could you help us out for a minute?"

Sandile raised an eyebrow, and Ash elaborated, "See, we're trying to learn Rock Polish, but sometimes it's easier to pick up new moves if you're using them in an actual battle. D'you think you could give us a hand?"

Sandile hesitated, then glanced at Torterra. The big Grass-type let out another rumbling growl, and finally Sandile pulled himself out of the dirt and padded over to them. He looked up at Torterra without a trace of intimidation, then flicked his tail and vanished underground.

"What-" Ash began, then Sandile popped up behind Torterra, nipped at his ankle, and disappeared underground before Torterra could even begin to turn around. "Oh, I get it. Torterra, use Rock Polish!"

Torterra set himself, but his concentration was broken when Sandile reappeared long enough to land another Bite before darting away again. Torterra let out a frustrated growl, and Ash patted his head. "C'mon, Torterra, you can do this. I know you can."

Torterra nodded and closed his eyes. A faint light flickered over his body, and when Sandile next poked his head up Torterra was able to spin fast enough that Sandile vanished without landing another attack.

"Yes, that's it! Keep it up, guys!"

Torterra wasn't much faster than he had been previously, but it was a definite start. Ash noticed that Sandile had started moving more quickly too, and he grinned. This was working out well.

Then Sandile used Bite with a little more force than before, and Torterra let out a roar of pain. He reared back and came down with enough power to make the ground shake. Both Ash and Sandile were sent flying, and in the distance Iris let out a yell.

"What was that?"

Ash shook his head and scrambled to his feet. "I think…Torterra, was that Earthquake?"

Torterra nodded. Ash beamed at him. "You never told me you'd learned that!"

This was great news. He had been meaning to teach Torterra a good Ground-type move, but he had never got round to it in Sinnoh. It seemed Torterra had taken matters into his own hands. Maybe Donphan had helped. Ash shook himself and gave Torterra a hug.

"That was awesome, buddy!"

Torterra leaned into him with a soft hum. Ash patted him, then swayed as Pikachu's familiar weight landed on his shoulder. "Hey, Pikachu, didja see? Torterra knows Earthquake!"

Pikachu chirped and jumped from Ash's shoulder to Torterra's back. Ash stepped back then looked down at Sandile. "Are you okay?"

The little Ground-type nodded, but his attention was on Torterra. Ash looked between the two of them, then smiled and crouched down. "D'you want to learn Earthquake too?"

Sandile hesitated, then jerked his head in a sharp nod. Ash grinned. "Then I bet Torterra can help you. Right, Torterra?"

Torterra nodded. Ash sat back and risked a quick pat to Sandile's head. "See? We'll all help each other get stronger."

Sandile looked up at him, expression assessing, but before he could say anything there was a cough and Ash looked round to find Cilan watching him. The older boy gave him a small smile. "I don't suppose I could get a warning next time you try large-scale attacks? Dinner was nearly ruined."

Ash felt his cheeks heat up. "Sorry, Cilan."

"It's okay," said Cilan. He smiled at Torterra. "It felt like a powerful attack. You've trained Torterra well."

Ash felt the smile fade from his face. He looked down, unsure how to take that, then blinked when Cilan rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, you are a good trainer. Just the fact that your Pokémon are determined and disciplined enough to train and improve their skills even while you're not around proves that."

Torterra gave a low rumble of agreement, and Ash finally let himself relax. "Torterra's always been really focused," he said. "Ever since he was a Turtwig. He's awesome."

And from now on, Ash was going to make sure that he was the trainer Torterra deserved.

* * *

"That was so good, Cilan!"

Cilan laughed. "I'm glad you liked it. There's more than enough for seconds too."

Neither Ash, nor Iris needed any further encouragement. Cilan checked that all their Pokémon had eaten their fill, paying particular attention to Sandile, before rejoining them.

"Have you thought about which Pokémon you're going to use at the Nacrene City Gym, Ash?"

Ash swallowed his mouthful of food and shook his head. "A bit. She uses Normal-types, right?" At Cilan's nod he scratched his head. "Okay. The thing with Normal-types is that they can usually use moves of lots of other types too." Norman had taught him that lesson back in Hoenn. "So I need to make sure they're all ready for anything."

Oshawott looked up and bounded over to him. Ash laughed. "You want a go, right?"

That was fine, but Ash would have him spar against Pikachu for a bit first, just to get him used to Electric attacks. He let his eyes wander over the rest of his Pokémon. "Hmm. Snivy or Tepig?"

Tepig was less experienced and could use the practice, but he had fought in the last Gym Battle. Maybe he should let Snivy have a go.

"Either of them could win it," said Iris. "They've both gotten really strong."

Tepig beamed at the compliment. Snivy just flicked her tail, but Ash could tell that she was pleased. Ash scratched his head. "Do either of you particularly want to do it?"

Both Pokémon nodded, then frowned at each other. Ash had to laugh. "Okay, we'll talk about it. We've still got a couple of days before we get there." Pikachu let out a huff, and Ash gave him a stroke. "You don't need any more practice with Gym battles," he told his starter. Pikachu scowled, but relented when Ash pushed another helping of food in front of him. Cilan chuckled.

"It might be time to pay another visit to a Battle Club," he suggested. "It would give Torterra a chance to practice his new moves too."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"In the meantime, Pikachu, you could always battle Excadrill again," said Iris. She lowered her voice as she glanced over at her oldest Pokémon. "I think he was getting a bit bored going easy on Axew."

Pikachu's eyes lit up and Ash grinned. "Sounds good to me! We can always do with practicing against Ground-types."

Iris grinned back, but before she could say anything Ash's Xtransceiver started to beep. Ash answered it, and Professor Juniper appeared on the screen.

"Ash," she greeted him. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Professor! Is everything okay."

The professor's expression turned slightly sheepish. "Everything's fine, except I realised that I forgot to give you a case for your Unova badges."

Ash blinked, then smiled. "That's okay, Professor. I can pick one up in Nacrene City."

"Oh, is that where you're headed next? Excellent, that makes things much simpler. Another of my beginner trainers is there right now, and she has already agreed to deliver a case for you."

"That's nice of her," said Ash. "Thanks for sorting that out."

"My pleasure. She was a little unclear about whether she would wait in the city or start making her way towards Striaton, but you should run into each other within the next couple of days."

"We'll keep an eye out," Ash promised. "Thanks again!"

He ended the call and looked at his friends. "That's cool. I wonder if she'll be up for a battle?"

His friends exchanged an amused look. "You have such a one-track mind, Ash," said Iris fondly.

"What?"

* * *

As it turned out, they ran into the professor's acquaintance the following afternoon. Literally.

"I'm so sorry," Bianca kept saying, as she helped Ash dust off his clothes. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," Ash coughed. Pikachu and Tepig were both glaring at Bianca, but Ash waved them down and held out a hand. "I'm Ash. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Bianca cheerfully. She peered through her large glasses at Cilan. "I know you! You're one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders." Cilan nodded with a smile and she turned her attention to Iris. "I don't think I know you though."

Iris shook her hand. "I'm Iris. I'm travelling with Ash."

"That's nice," said Bianca. She rummaged around in her bag and presented Ash with a shiny new badge case. "Here you go, Ash! One case, delivered as promised."

"Thanks!"

Ash set his Trio Badge in it and admired it for a moment before placing it carefully in his bag. Now that was out of the way though… "Hey, Bianca, how do you feel about having a battle?"

Iris snickered under her breath, but Bianca beamed. "Sure, that sounds like fun!" She grabbed a Pokéball from her bag and held it up. "And it'll be great timing! I just caught my second Pokémon this afternoon!"

Ash froze in the act of reaching for Torterra's Pokéball. Bianca was older than him, closer to Cilan's age if anything. How could she only have two Pokémon? Cilan, though, was studying her.

"That's a great accomplishment! How long have you been a trainer?"

Bianca put a finger to her lips. "About a month?" She pulled a face. "I wanted to start years ago, with my friend, but my dad wouldn't let me. He said it was too dangerous with Team Plasma running around, but they were defeated ages ago and he still wouldn't let me start until now." She shook her head and grinned at Ash. "And now I'm finally on my journey and I'm having the best time and I can't wait to get the League! So let's battle and I'll show you how good I am!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and Ash met her grin with one of his own. "That's awesome! Then let's have a great battle." He looked down at his newer Pokémon, only for Pikachu to tug on his hat with an indignant squeak. Ash squinted up at him. "Huh? You want a go?"

Pikachu nodded firmly, cheeks sparking, and Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you haven't had many battles so far," he agreed. He glanced it Bianca. "Would it be okay if Pikachu battled your starter? He's mine, and he wants a good fight."

"That's fine," Bianca agreed. "My starter is really strong too."

Pikachu huffed, and Ash placed a restraining hand on his back. There was always the chance that her starter was strong enough to beat Pikachu. Not much of a chance, but still... He shook himself and looked at his Pokémon. "Okay, who wants a go?"

Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy all raised their hands, much to Ash's complete lack of surprise. Iris giggled. "They all love battling as much as you do."

Ash smiled. He couldn't argue with that. Bianca had only had this Pokémon for a couple of hours, so Snivy was probably a bit too strong, and Gible and Torterra definitely were...

"Oshawott," he decided. "Ready to go?"

He had done a fair bit of battling, but he was still the least experienced of Ash's team. Oshawott answered by bounding into the clearing. Bianca moves to stand opposite and threw her own Pokéball to reveal a fluffy grey Pokémon.

"Ooh, that's a Minccino!" Iris exclaimed. "He's so cute!"

Minccino preened and flicked his tail. Ash checked his Pokédex quickly and nodded. "He's a Normal-type, so watch out."

Oshawott nodded. Cilan stepped between the two trainers. "I'll referee. Are you both ready?"

"Yes!"

"You bet!"

"Then begin!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" Bianca cried.

"Dodge it," Ash called, but Minccino was looking blankly back at his trainer. Ash shrugged and decided to take advantage of the confusion. "Razor Shell!"

Minccino started to dodge, but Oshawott was used to training against Pikachu and Snivy and the blow sent Minccino flying back into a tree.

"No, Minccino!"

"Water Gun," Ash ordered, and the shaky Normal-type hit the ground again.

Bianca scowled. "Right, try this. Attract!"

The familiar hearts swirled out, struck Oshawott, and did absolutely nothing. Ash coughed. "Oshawott's a boy too."

"Come on," Bianca whined. "Fine. Use Tickle!"

Lulled into complacency, Oshawott was slightly too slow to dodge the lashing tail and he collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Much better!" Bianca cheered. "Now Double Slap!"

Ash winced. "Get out of there with Aqua Jet!"

The unexpected attack sent Minccino tumbling off and Oshawott landed on the other side of the clearing. He danced away from another attempted Tickle and Ash thought fast. "Razor Shell, then Ice Aqua Jet!"

"Ice what?" Bianca demanded, but Oshawott was already moving. The powerful attacks struck home, and by the time he was finished Minccino was out cold.

"All right!" Ash cheered. "Nice work, Oshawott."

Oshawott beamed and jumped into his arms for a hug. Bianca returned Minccino with a scowl. "You're good," she admitted. "But Pignite is way stronger. This match is going to be different!"

Pikachu grinned and leapt from Ash's shoulder into the clearing as Bianca's starter appeared opposite. Ash blinked at him, then at Tepig. "Is that what Tepig evolves into?"

"Yep," said Bianca. "Isn't he awesome?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed. He smiled at the gleam in Tepig's eyes as he stared at his future evolution, but a quick check of his Pokédex confirmed his suspicions. "He's a Fighting-type too, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded and turned back to Pignite, cheeks sparking. Pignite slammed his fists together, sending sparks of his own up into the air, and the two Pokémon grinned at each other. Cilan glanced at Ash and Bianca and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Flame Charge!"

Pikachu blurred away with a burst of Quick Attack, but Pignite kept coming and Ash could see him picking up speed. "Iron Tail!"

After all these years, Pikachu knew exactly what he meant. He spun, tail flashing silver, and swept Pignite's feet out from under him. The stocky Fire-type hit the ground with a crash and Pikachu leapt away and fired off a Thunderbolt.

"Great work, Pikachu!"

Bianca scowled. "We're not done yet! Pignite is tough."

Pignite nodded, already staggering to his feet and setting himself ready. Bianca pointed. "Show them your Heat Crash!"

Pignite nodded and launched himself into the air. A blazing corona surrounded him and he landed back in the middle of the clearing with a deafening explosion.

"Woah!" Ash gasped. "Pikachu!"

Bianca grinned. "Heat Crash depends on weight," she said. "The heavier Pignite is compared to the target, the more damage it does."

Ash paled. Pignite had to be about ten times heavier than Pikachu. He squinted through the smoke. "Pikachu? You okay?"

There was a long pause, during which Bianca's smirk grew, then a yellow blur bounded out of the smoke.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu chirped happily. Ash laughed. He should have known Pikachu was too fast to be hit by something like that. Bianca's jaw dropped and Pignite stared, and Ash didn't give them a chance to recover. "Then it's time to show them what you can do. Use Volt Tackle!"

The resulting explosion was even more impressive than before. Ash squinted through the rising dust and smoke until it cleared enough to reveal Pikachu standing on top of an unconscious Pignite.

"All right! That's awesome, Pikachu!"

Pikachu hopped from Pignite to the ground to Ash's arms in a series of flowing leaps and Ash huge him tight. "You were great, buddy."

Pikachu gave a satisfied chirp and climbed onto Ash's shoulder for a rest. Ash focused on Bianca, who was crouched next to Pignite, and walked over to join her. "You were right," he said. "Pignite was really tough."

"Not tough enough," said Bianca with a sigh. She returned her partner and stood up. "How is that Pikachu so strong?"

Ash stroked Pikachu's soft fur. "We've been travelling together a few years," he said. He paused, but he would have liked to know this sort of stuff when he first started his journey and he had to say it. "It looks like you need to sit down with your Pokémon and work out exactly what moves they know though."

Bianca gave a sheepish nod. "I get a bit carried away sometimes."

Cilan cleared his throat. "You and Pignite do work very well together," he said. "From a Connoisseur's point of view, the two of you form a wonderful partnership."

That brought a smile back to Bianca's face. "We do, don't we?" She patted Pignite's Pokéball. "And we're going to keep getting stronger. Our next battle will be very different, Ash!"

Ash grinned at her. "I can't wait."

"Maybe catch a few more Pokémon too," Iris suggested. "Pignite and Minccino are cool, but you really need more options. I mean, look at all the Pokémon that Ash has."

Bianca looked round at the watching Pokémon and nodded. "Yeah, I get it." She nodded to herself. "I've got a lot of work to do." She grabbed her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. "And I'm going to get started right away. You'd better train hard, Ash, because I'll be ready for you next time!"

Ash barely had time to wave before she was out of sight. Iris shook her head. "She's enthusiastic."

Ash had to laugh. He walked back over to his Pokémon, intending to evaluate Oshawott's performance a bit more, but the look on Sandile's face made him pause. The little Ground-type was staring up at Pikachu with wide eyes, and on impulse Ash sat down next to him.

"What did you think of the battle?"

Sandile met his gaze for a moment, before looking away with a shrug. Ash smiled and scratched his back. "We've been training together for a long time."

Sandile said nothing, but he looked thoughtful. Ash patted him once more then blushed as his stomach rumbled. Cilan shot him an amused look. "We might as well stop for the night," he said.

Ash grinned. A good battle was the best way to work up an appetite. Pikachu nuzzled into his neck and Ash let himself relax. He had really awesome friends.

* * *

"So, Ash," said Iris, after they'd finished eating. "Have you decided who to use in the Nacrene Gym?"

Ash leaned back on the grass and thought about it. Oshawott needed the experience, but otherwise he would be happy for either Tepig or Snivy to have a go. They both wanted to, and it would be good practice for them…

"What's the closest Gym after Nacrene?"

Iris and Cilan looked at each other, then Cilan spoke, "Probably Castelia. The Leader, Burgh, specialises in Bug-types."

"Huh." Ash looked at Tepig and Snivy again. Tepig would be perfect for that. He was opening his mouth to say as much when Snivy let out an imperious chirp. Ash blinked. "Wait. You want to do that one?"

She nodded, and her tail briefly flickered white as she charged an Aerial Ace. Ash fought down his initial protest and thought about it. She was a Grass-type, but moves mattered more and it wasn't a bad idea for Pokémon to get used to battling when they had a type disadvantage.

"Are you serious?" Iris demanded. "That's a terrible idea!"

Snivy scowled, and Ash shook his head. "Maybe not. She did do pretty well against Trip's Whirlipede, and she could use more practice against Bug-types. And I'll be using Tepig as well, so she'll have back-up."

"It could work," Cilan agreed. "It's good to have a way of dealing with a Pokémon with a type advantage, but you really need to test it in battle to make sure you can rely on it."

Ash nudged Iris. "Y'know, Glalie is always available if Axew wants to practice Iron Tail…"

"Shut up," Iris grumbled. "He can practice Iron Tail fine on his own." She frowned at Snivy. "You're really going to do this?"

Ash glanced at Snivy, but he already knew what her answer would be. She nodded firmly, and Ash smiled. "Yeah. So Oshawott, Tepig, you're going to be battling at Nacrene, okay?"

Both of them voiced their agreement, but Ash wasn't finished, "So I want you both to have a go at battling Pikachu, Torterra, and Gible."

Tepig's jaw dropped slightly. Oshawott squinted up at Torterra, then tried to hide behind Excadrill. Ash chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just so you're ready for surprises. Normal-types can learn Electric, Steel, and Ground-type moves too, y'know."

Tepig nodded, accepting that reasoning. Oshawott looked less pleased, but Ash was unmoved by the beseeching look he received. "It's good training. C'mon, you can go against Gible first."

Gible gave a toothy grin that didn't seem to reassure Oshawott in the slightest. Ash gave Oshawott a light push in the direction of a nearby clearing, but paused to have a word with Gible, "Don't use Draco Meteor or Dragon Pulse, okay?"

Gible nodded and waddled after Oshawott. Ash glanced down at Pikachu. "I want you to battle Tepig. You know what to do."

Pikachu chirped acknowledgement and bounded off in the opposite direction. Tepig swallowed, and Ash crouched to give him a quick scratch. "Don't worry. This will help you get stronger, I promise."

Tepig didn't look completely convinced, but he followed Pikachu without complaining. Ash wasn't worried. Pikachu had as much experience battling as he did. He knew how to help Tepig get stronger and boost his confidence at the same time, leaving Ash free to concentrate on Gible and Oshawott. Not that he didn't trust Gible, but he didn't have the same experience with younger Pokémon that Pikachu did, and right before a Gym battle wasn't the time to take risks.

As he got up though, he noticed Snivy looking a little disappointed. Ash chewed on his lip, then headed over to Iris.

"Hey, are Axew or Excadrill free for a battle?"

Iris followed his gaze, then smiled. "I'll sort something out," she promised. "You go make sure Oshawott's okay."

"Thanks, Iris," said Ash. Snivy caught his eye and gave a slight nod, and Ash patted her head before heading over to where Oshawott and Gible were waiting. Ash smiled at them. "You guys ready?"

Both nodded, Gible rather more quickly. Ash nodded. "Then let's go."

Gible promptly vanished underground. Oshawott pouted, and Ash shook his head. "Normal-types can use Dig too. Come on, you know how to deal with this."

Oshawott sighed, but he did use Aqua Jet to launch himself into the air in time to avoid Gible's attack.

"That's it!" Ash cheered. "Now use Razor Shell!"

Gible blocked that with Iron Tail and hit out with a Rock Smash that sent Oshawott tumbling back.

"Remember to use your scalchop to block physical attacks," Ash called. "Or you can use Water Gun to keep him away."

Oshawott nodded, and put the advice into practice by firing a jet of water when Gible came charging in again. Gible went flying back, and shook off the spray with an indignant yelp before charging forward again. This time Oshawott blocked with his scalchop, and turned it into a Razor Shell on the backhand, and Ash nodded.

"Much better!"

Gible vanished underground again, and Ash nodded to himself. Oshawott was doing well. He couldn't wait to get his next badge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> A few notes, this is one of many fics that I’m using to distract myself from everything that’s going on, and so updates are going to be irregular at best. I work in healthcare and we’re a little bit stretched at the moment, so please bear with me.
> 
> Also, this fic is mostly planned out, but I’m still undecided as to the fates of some of Ash’s canon Unova Pokémon. He will definitely be getting Tepig and Snivy, but I’m still thinking about everyone else. Most of his Pokémon didn’t get much development in canon, and I’m trying to avoid that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this start. You can find me on tumblr for more fanfic related stuff. https://izzyaro.tumblr.com/


End file.
